Town Male (TopSung)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Yesung yang kabur dari rumah salah menaiki kereta, hingga ia terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama Town Male dimana semua penduduk 100% adalah pria. Disaat Yesung sudah membangun keluarga bahagia disana bersama Choi Seung Hyun, tiba – tiba ia mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya sakit keras. Akankah Yesung memilih kembali ke Seoul atau tetap di Town Male ? UP! Chap END.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Town Male

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

* * *

 **Genre** : Family, Romance, Slice Of Life.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight pair** : HanSung (Hanggeng  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18+

 **Warning** **:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy)

M-preg

Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Town Male**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

Yesung yang kabur dari rumah salah menaiki kereta, hingga ia terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama _Town Male_ dimana semua penduduk 100% adalah pria. Disaat Yesung sudah membangun keluarga bahagia disana bersama Choi Seung Hyun, tiba – tiba ia mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya sakit keras. Akankah Yesung memilih kembali ke kota asal atau tetap di _Town Male_?

* * *

.

Kim Yesung adalah seorang pria berusia 25 tahun yang bekerja disalah satu perusahaan besar bernama _SJ Company_. Selain reputasi perusahaan, kesetiaan dan prestasi selama 5 tahun ini membuat penghasilan yang Yesung terima sebagai _Project Manajer_ sangatlah tinggi. Terbukti dirinya mampu membeli sebuah mobil sebagai alat transportasi untuk pergi dan pulang kerja serta sebuah apartement untuk bernauang.

"Haaaa….Akhirnya kerjaan ku selesai." Gumam Yesung sambil merenggangkan otot – otot lehernya yang terasa kaku serta memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak akibat terlalu lama menatap layar komputer. Hari ini _deadline_ tugasnya harus segera dikirim ke bagian _Design_ untuk segera ditindak lanjuti. Diusianya yang masih muda, Yesung membuktikan diri kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia mampu dan bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan dari sang Ayah sepersen pun.

"Yesung, kau tidak pulang ?." Mendengar suara dari arah pintu, Yesung refleks membuka matanya dan melihat salah satu rekannya dalam tim _Project_ yang ia pimpin sedang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu.

"Apakah yang lain sudah pulang ?."

"Sudah dan Yesung, apa kau ingin pulang bersama ku ?." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidak dan rekannya hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi – lagi ia gagal mengajak pulang Yesung. Padahal, dirinya sengaja menunggu Yesung tapi usahanya selalu saja sia – sia, Yesung itu tidak pernah mau menjalin hubungan khusus melebihi rekan kerja pada temannya di Kantor. Lagipula ia adalah seorang manajer, jadi harus memberikan contoh yang baik pada bawahannya.

 _ **TIING**_ …Sebuah notif tanda pesan masuk berbunyi dari ponsel milik Yesung.

"Oh…dia sudah sampai." Ucapnya senang setelah membaca isi pesan, dengan buru – buru Yesung mengirim _file_ hasil kerjaannya dan mematikan komputer di mejanya.

 _ **Sreet**_ …dipakainya mantel _Coat_ sepanjang lutut dengan asal serta tidak lupa membawa tas kerjanya untuk segera bergegas turun kebawah. Hari ini Yesung akan pulang bersama kekasihnya yang sudah menunggu didepan kantor. Sambil berlari dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah, Yesung yang berada di Kantor dan luar kantor benar – benar menjadi pribadi yang berbeda.

"Hanggeng-ah." _**Greeb**_ , Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dari belakang begitu melihat siluet pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil audi warna merahnya.

" _My beautiful girls_."

"Uhh…Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, aku ini pria." Cemberut Yesung pada kekasihnya yang selalu saja memanggil dirinya perempuan cantik. Kenyataannya walaupun Yesung seorang pria tapi ia memang sangat cantik. Wajah manis, cantik tanpa make-up dan imut yang sudah melekat pada dirinya serta tinggi tubuh yang tidak terlalu pendek ditambah dengan ukuran jari yang kecil membuat Yesung sering disangka perempuan dan menjadi incaran para pria.

"Hari ini kau ingin makan dimana eum ?."

"Aku ingin makan di Restoran biasa saja." Ucap Yesung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan Hanggeng yang sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobil. Yesung benar – benar terlihat sangat senang ketika Hanggeng menjemputnya pulang, pria yang sudah ia pacari selama 3 bulan ini sangatlah baik, lembut dan penuh perhatian, tipe SEME idaman Yesung.

.

.

" _Bagaimana dikantor hari ini ?."_

" _Hampir saja aku mati jika telat mengirim laporan."_

" _Hahaha…kau tidak akan mati hanya karena telat mengirim kerjaan Honey."_

Makan malam sambil mengobrol soal kerjaan seperti biasanya, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Hanggeng dan Yesung. Walaupun mereka berdua sibuk kerja, tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah kehabisan bahan untuk mengobrol ketika bertemu, akan ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan sebagai bentuk komunikasi mereka agar tetap saling menyatu.

"Tuan Kim, bukankah yang disana itu Yesung ?." _**TAK**_ , sejenak pergerakan pisau dan garpu dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang menikmati _Steak_ terhenti.

"Mungkin anda salah lihat tuan Park."

"Lihatlah dulu tuan Kim, aku yakin itu anak anda." Dilihatnya arah tunjuk yang diberikan oleh rekan bisnisnya sebentar, berharap apa yang akan ia lihat bukanlah anaknya. Tapi, sepertinya harapan itu tidak terkabul. Karena, dengan matanya sendiri tuan Kim melihat jelas anaknya sedang disuapi oleh seorang pria.

"Permisi…saya mohon undur diri." Setelah pamit tuan Kim langsung meninggalkan meja makannya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja Yesung dan Hanggeng dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat akibat menahan emosinya.

 _ **Sreet**_ …Hanya butuh waktu tidak kurang dari 10 detik saja tuan Kim menyambar salah satu tangan Yesung untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Appa!." Kaget Yesung saat melihat Ayahnya sendiri berada di Restoran yang sama.

"Ikut aku pulang!." Tanpa peduli pada semua pengunjung Restoran yang melihat, tuan KIM terus saja menyeret paksa Yesung keluar. Sungguh tuan Kim sangat marah dan malu ketika melihat putranya berkencan dengan seorang pria, itu benar – benar aib baginya.

.

.

 _ **PLAAAK**_ ….satu tamparan berhasil melayang ke pipi kanan Yesung sesaat setelah dirinya tiba dirumah orang tuanya. Nyonya Kim yang sedang tidur didalam kamar akhirnya bangun ketika mendengar suara ribut – ribut diruang tamu. Dengan perasaan cemas, nyonya Kim turun untuk melihat situasi apa yang sedang terjadi didalam rumahnya, dan pemandangan yang ia dapatkan adalah sang suami sedang menendang – nendang tubuh mungil Yesung tanpa ampun.

"Suami ku apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!." Dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai temeng, nyonya KIM memeluk tubuh Yesung untuk melindungi anaknya sendiri dari sang suami. Nyonya Kim tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat suaminya ini sampai tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Yesungie, _Gweachanayo_ ?." Lirih nyonya KIM sambil menyeka darah disudut bibir Yesung, melihat anak satu – satunya yang ia miliki dalam keadaan seperti ini, nyonya Kim hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit hatinya yang terluka.

"Suami ku sebenarnya ada apa ?."

"Tanyakan pada anak mu itu!."

"…." Yesung langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping ketika sang Ibu menatap dirinya dengan sayu dan sedih. Yesung benar – benar merasa bersalah pada Ibunya yang terus saja melindungi dirinya dari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa anak mu memilih tinggal di apartement sendirian…"

"Maksud mu apa Suami ku ?."

"Anak mu itu pasti selalu membawa pria ke apartementnya dan bercinta sampai puas, benarkan Yesung ?." _**Dheg**_ , mata Yesung terbelak tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Ayahnya sendiri mengatakan hal serendah itu padanya. Yesung akui dia telah salah karena menyimpang dalam hal seksual. Namun, apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya tidaklah benar. Selama Yesung berpacaran dengan banyak pria, Yesung tidak pernah sekali pun berhubungan _Sex_.

"Hari ini, aku melihat dia makan malam dengan kekasih prianya."

"Benarkah itu, Yesung ?."

"….." Lagi – lagi Yesung memilih diam dan menahan diri agar tidak melakukan hal buruk kepada Ayahnya didepan sang Ibu, bagaimana pun juga ia sangat menghormati Ibunya.

"Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja tidak mempermalukan Ayah dan Ibu mu." Kali ini Yesung terkekeh pelan, mempermalukan Ayahnya ? yang benar saja, bukankah Ayahnya sendiri yang sudah mempermalukan dirinya didepan umum dengan kejadian di Restoran tadi.

"Jika aku pergi dari kehidupan Ayah, apakah Ayah akan senang ?." Tanya Yesung ambigu dan jawaban tuan Kim yang tidak diduga dan tidak layak diucapkan oleh seorang Ayah benar – benar membuat Yesung makin terluka.

"Lebih baik aku mati, jika aku harus memiliki anak seorang _Gay_."

"Yesung naiklah ke kamar. Jangan dengarkan ucapan Ayah mu, _Nde_."

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Perlahan dengan tatapan kosongnya Yesung berjalan menuju kamar dilantai dua. Disela menaiki anak tangga untuk ke kamarnya, Yesung bisa mendengar ayah dan Ibunya sedang beradu mulut diruang tamu. Sang Ayah yang belum bisa menerima Yesung telah menyimpang, sedangkan sang Ibu yang selalu membelanya dengan mendukung apapun yang dilakukan oleh Yesung, bahkan dirinya berani menanggung dosa jika memang ia harus menentang hukum atau agama, asalkan Yesung bahagia.

 _ **Bruuuk….**_ Sesampainya didalam kamar Yesung langsung jatuh tertunduk dan menangis. Luka yang ada disekujur tubuhnya bukanlah apa – apa jika dibandingkan dengan luka dihatinya. Sejujurnya sang Ayah tidaklah salah, yang harus disalahkan adalah dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa kembali normal. Sekuat apapun Yesung mencoba untuk kembali normal, tetap saja ia tidak bisa. Sesungguhnya, Yesung sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan keadaannya, itu saja.

 _ **Drrrt**_ **…** Ponsel disaku celana miliknya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon, Yesung langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ingin menjawabnya sama sekali. Yesung yang sedang membiarkan orang disebrang telefon untuk terus berbicara, menjadi sedikit tersenyum ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si penelfon mengandung rasa khawatir yang begitu dalam.

"Hanggeng-ah…."

"…."

" _Mianhae_ …aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." _**PIIP**_ …Yesung langsung memutuskan telefonnya begitu saja, tanpa tahu bahwa hati Hanggeng sangat hancur setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung yang menurutnya tidak adil.

* * *

 **Town Male**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

* * *

"Brrr…Dingin sekali." Gumam Yesung dipagi – pagi buta sudah berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Yesung yang berhasil keluar dari rumah orang tuanya tanpa ketahuan, sekarang tidak ada keinginan untuk kembali ke apartement pribadinya. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, akhirnya Yesung memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul.

Tanpa membawa banyak barang, Yesung yang meninggalkan apartement dan mobil mewahnya serta pekerjaan yang sudah cocok, hanya membawa satu koper berukuran besar dengan isi pakaian serta satu tas ransel berisi uang dan ponsel. Yesung benar – benar nekat pergi meninggalkan Seoul agar Ayahnya bahagia, biarlah Yesung yang pergi dari hidupnya. Karena seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Ayahnya, Yesung anak yang selalu mempermalukan keluarga.

 _ **Sreet**_ …Yesung merapatkan kembali mantel dan syal merahnya yang ada dileher ketika merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya lagi. Berada distasiun kereta pada pukul 04:00AM benar – benar seperti di dalam _freezer_ kulkas, begitu dingin dan juga sepi. Sejujurnya Yesung tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, yang jelas ia harus pergi jauh dari Seoul hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Busan. Dimana disana ia akan mulai menjalani hidup baru, mencari pekerjaan, teman dan kekasih tentunya.

" _Mianhae_ eomma…" Lirih Yesung yang teringat dengan Ibunya, sambil menatap sepatu Botnya. Yesung yang sedang menunggu kereta untuk ke Busan sedikit melamun dan tidak menyadari bahwa kabut putih perlahan memenuhi area stasiun.

 _ **NGUUUUUNG**_ …..Suara nyaring pluit kereta datang mulai terdengar digendang telinga Yesung.

"Woaaah…" Yesung yang jarang menaiki kereta bawah tanah sedikit takjub saat melihat kereta yang datang. Tampilan kereta yang ia lihat benar – benar antik, seluruh badan kereta tersebut terbuat dari kayu dengan ornament ukiran – ukiran yang indah bagaikan hasil pahatan maha karya dari tangan seorang Dewa. Di zaman serba modern seperti ini, ternyata Korea Selatan masih mengoperasikan kereta tempo dulu.

 _ **PEEESSS….**_ Bersamaan dengan kabut asap putih, pintu kereta secara otomatis terbuka. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kereta yang Yesung lihat. Seperti kereta pada umumnya, kereta tersebut berhenti sebentar di stasiun untuk menurunkan dan menaikan penumpang.

"Ngh ?." Dahi Yesung menggerut ketika melihat sisi kanan dan kiri sudah banyak orang. Sejak kapan orang – orang ini tiba di Stasiun, bukankah tadi Yesung sendirian di Stasiun. Tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan berpikir macam – macam, akhirnya Yesung mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tidak peduli. Yesung pun kembali duduk dibangku tunggu dan mencoba memainkan ponselnya kembali untuk mengisi kebosanan.

"Sudah jam 04:30AM, kenapa kereta ini tidak jalan ?." Gumamnya saat membaca angka yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Yesung yang sudah selesai bermain _game_ di ponsel, sekarang merasa sedikit aneh. Biasanya kereta hanya berhenti tidak lebih dari lima menit, maka kereta akan langsung jalan tanpa peduli pada penumpangnya. Tapi, sekarang kereta antik didepannya ini tiba tidak juga meninggalkan stasiun.

"Apakah ini kereta jurusan ke Busan ?." Ragu Yesung sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa kereta itu seperti sedang menunggu dirinya untuk naik. Ditatapnya kembali kereta antik didepannya lekat – lekat. Yesung yang polos dan lugu atau memang Yesung tidak peduli kemana kereta itu akan membawanya, akhirnya mengeret kopernya masuk kedalam kereta.

 _ **NGUUUUUNG**_ …Bersamaan dengan masuknya Yesung, pluit kereta antik tersebut bunyi menandakan bahwa mereka akan meninggalkan stasiun. Didalam kereta Yesung tidak curiga sedikit pun pada penumpangnya, karena mereka semua manusia sama seperti Yesung.

.

 **[Other World]**

.

"Hei, TOP…mau sampai kapan kau single ? cepatlah menikah, menikah itu enak tahu." Seru seorang pemuda berambut hitam kepada sosok pria yang sama – sama tampan dan memiliki tubuh atletis seperti dirinya, hanya saja tinggi badan yang membedakan mereka.

"Tidak ada UKE yang membuatku nafsu, Hae." Balasnya vulgar sambil meminum kopi kalengnya dijalan menuju kantor. Pagi ini seperti biasa, TOP dan Donghae berjalan bersama menuju kantor. Selain rekan kerja, mereka berdua juga tetangga ditempat tinggalnya.

"Huh, kau mencari istri atau mencari pemuas nafsu."

"Keduanya."

"Cih, kau ini sebenarnya mencari UKE yang bagaimana ? dari sekian banyak UKE di kota ini. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik bagimu." Heran Donghae kepada temannya, dari segi fisik dan pendapatan TOP itu adalah SEME idaman seperti dirinya, tampan dan mapan. Hanya saja TOP terlalu pemilih dan susah membuka hati hingga kini usianya sudah menginjak 26 tahun tapi tidak juga menikah. Padahal, Donghae yang usianya dibawah TOP tiga tahun, sudah berumah tangga dan memiliki anak usia 1 tahun.

 _ **BRAANG**_ ….TOP melempar kaleng kopi kosong ke tempat sampah ketika mereka sampai di halte Bus, sambil menunggu Bus datang mereka berdua kembali mengobrol antar sesama SEME.

"Aku ingin memiliki UKE yang manis, cantik dan mungil. Mulai dari tubuh, jari, bibir, mata, pokoknya semuanya harus terlihat imut dan yang terpenting….." _**Gleg**_ , Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar ketika wajah TOP mulai mendekat ke dirinya dengan seringai.

"Jangan sampai ada istilah SEME takut UKE, itu bukan _style_ ku." _**PLETAAK**_ …Satu jitakan berhasil melayang dikepala TOP hingga sang empu berdecak kesal padanya. Itulah akibat menyindir tuan Lee Donghae. Donghae adalah pria dari sekian banyaknya SEME yang ada di kota bertipe SEME takut pada UKE, dan TOP sangat suka meledeknya seperti itu. Bagi TOP itu sangat lucu, seorang SEME takut kepada UKE benar – benar tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Cih, pertemanan kita putus." Ucap Donghae ketus tapi tidak serius dengan ucapannya, TOP yang melihat Donghae kesal hanya tertawa sambil menaiki Bus.

"Karena pertemana kita sudah putus, bisakah tuan Donghae mengembalikan uang yang aku pinjamkan kepada Istrimu itu." _**Uhuk**_ , Donghae tertohok. Donghae lupa bahwa ia sedang dalam proses membayar hutang kepada TOP, UKEnya yang bernama Eunhyuk diam – diam suka sekali pinjam uang kepada TOP untuk mencukupi Hobinya yang senang berbelanja dan dengan seenaknya melimpahkan semua hutangnya pada dirinya. Ck, Eunhyuk benar – benar istri berbakti.

"Huuh, lihat saja…aku akan berdoa agar Tuhan memberikan mu seorang UKE yang lebih gila belanjanya melebihi UKE ku." TOP terkekeh melihat Donghae yang kesalnya sudah ke ubun – ubun. Dua pria tampan ini hanya tubuhnya saja yang dewasa namun otak dan tingkahnya masih seperti anak SMA.

.

.

 _ **TAP…**_

Akhirnya selama perjalanan kurang lebih memakan waktu 7 jam lamanya, kaki Yesung menginjak stasiun. Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat keluar dari kereta antik itu adalah pemadangan disini benar – benar indah, bersih dan sejuk.

" _Town Male_." Gumam Yesung membaca tulisan yang tercetak tebal didepannya. Tunggu ? bukankah tiket yang ia beli untuk ke Busan ? tapi kenapa papan nama stasiun didepannya bertuliskan _'Welcome To Town Male'_. Merasa tidak sama dengan tiket yang ia beli, Yesung mengambil tiket yang ada disaku kantongnya untuk memastikan tulisan tempat tujuan yang ada di tiket dengan nama stasiun apakah sama atau tidak.

"Benar, aku membeli tiket untuk ke Busan. Tapi kenapa aku disini." Ucap Yesung sambil menggerjabkan matanya imut beberapa kali lalu menguceknya.

"MWOYA! Kota apa ini! Aku tidak kenal." Akhirnya Yesung berbalik arah untuk menaiki kereta kembali. Namun, tepat sebelum kakinya masuk ke dalam, pintu otomatis kereta tersebut tertutup hingga hidung Yesung sedikit terbentur.

"Yaish!." Ringgis Yesung yang hidungnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah.

 _ **NGUUUUUNG**_ …..pluit kereta kembali berbunyi dan perlahan kereta mulai meninggalkan stasiun dan juga Yesung yang sibuk mengusap hidungnya.

"YAK! YAK! TUNGGGUUUUUUU." Teriak Yesung berusaha mengejar kereta sambil menggeret koper besar miliknya. Manusia melawan kereta tentu saja manusia akan kalah cepat, Yesung yang berada diujung tepi Stasiun hanya bisa menatap nanar badan gerbong kereta terakhir yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hei kau yang disana." _**Dheg**_ , Yesung terkejut saat seorang polisi menegurnya dengan suara cukup keras. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya ketika ia merasakan kedua bahunya dipegang dari belakang.

 _ **Sreeet**_ …Dengan paksa polisi itu membalikkan tubuh mungil Yesung hingga mereka berdua kini saling bertatap muka.

"Ta-tampannya." Ucap Yesung tanpa sadar ketika melihat wujud dari sang polisi. Dari atas sampai bawah semua terlihat _perfect_ , tidak ada cacat sedikit pun dari pria didepannya. Ternyata di kota yang asing ini ada juga pria tampan, diam – diam Yesung yang penasaran akan pria didepannya sedikit melirik _name-tag_ yang ada diseragam polisi itu.

"Sebutkan nama mu ?." Tanya sang Polisi yang sudah siap dengan penanya untuk menulis.

"Changmin." Ucap Yesung yang refleks berhasil membaca deretan huruf hangul di dada polisi tersebut.

"Hah ?."

"Anu…Maksudku Yesung, nama ku adalah Kim Yesung." Ralat Yesung cepat sambil nyengir polos. Changmin, nama polisi tersebut akhirnya menuliskan nama Yesung di papan yang ia bawa.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mu, sepertinya kau orang baru disini ?."

"Nde ?." Bingung Yesung kali ini sambil memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, Changmin yang baru pertama kali bertemu UKE seimut Yesung tertegung dibuatnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut dengan yang lain, _Kajja_." Ajak Changmin menyuruh Yesung untuk naik ke sebuah Bus yang ada didepan Stasiun. Didalam Bus Yesung melihat sudah banyak sekali orang duduk, sepertinya mereka semua orang baru yang tidak mengerti juga saat ini ada dimana.

.

.

 _Town Male_ adalah sebuah kota dengan penduduk 100% berisi pria YAOI. Penduduk disini dibedakan menjadi SEME dan UKE. Kota ini sangat ajaib, karena tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal mula Kota ini terbentuk dan ada. Kota ini hanya bisa ditempuh oleh kereta _DoF_ saja, yaitu sebuah kereta yang datang dan terpanggil hanya untuk pria – pria khsusus (Yaoi) yang ingin hidup tentram layaknya pria dan wanita pada umumnya, seperti ; bersosialiasai, bekerja, berumah tangga dan memiliki anak bisa dilakukan disini.

 _Town Male_ sendiri memiliki kemampuan yang cukup unik, yaitu ketika seorang UKE pertama kali menginjakkan kaki disini. Maka, UKE itu akan langsung memiliki kemampuan yang salah satunya bisa hamil. Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar orang yang bukan penduduk asli _Town Male_ kembali ke kota asalnya ? mudah saja, kereta DoF terpanggil karena perasaan. Jadi, ketika ada penduduk baru yang telah tinggal lama di _Town Male_ merasa dari lubuk hatinya tidak betah atau tidak nyaman lagi berada disini. Maka, kereta itu akan datang. Dan, ketika mereka sudah pergi tidak akan bisa kembali ke _Town Male_ untukkedua kalinya.

"Haaa…untuk sementara waktu, aku harus mencari penginapan dulu." Gumam Yesung yang kepalanya sudah berdenyut – deyut akibat memikirkan keadaannya yang sekarang terdampar di kota asing. Sambil menggeret kopernya dijalan mencari tempat penginapan, mata Yesung yang sibuk mengamati kegiatan masyarakat disini dibuat takjub, ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh walikota itu benar _"Kalian tidak akan menemukan satu perempuan pun di Kota ini."_ Dan, kerennya lagi di Kota ini tidak ada mobil pribadi atau motor, disini hanya ada angkutan massal seperti Bus, kereta monorel dan kereta bawah tanah sebagai alat transportasi mereka.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Sejauh mata Yesung memandang hanya ada pria…pria dan pria. Mulai dari kalangan anak – anak, dewasa dan pria hamil juga ada disini.

"Tunggu pria hamil ?." Yesung sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada seorang pria bisa hamil, tidak percaya dan rasa penasaran yang sudah tinggi. Akhirnya Yesung merubah rute arah jalannya yang semula lurus kini berbelok ke arah tanam kota, dimana didepan taman tersebut berdiri seorang pria yang sedang mengandung usia 7 bulan.

 _ **PLAAAK**_ …itu adalah hasil dari rasa penasaran Yesung, yaitu sebuah tamparan dipipi ketika Yesung memegang perut pria hamil tanpa izin dan bahkan menempelkan salah satu telinganya diperut calon ibu itu.

"Yak! apa yang kau lakukan!."

" _Mi-mianhae_ , aku tidak tahu jika itu sungguhan." Seru Yesung polos sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih. Sedangkan, sang suami dari pria itu yang sedang membeli es krim langsung berlari ketika melihat UKEnya diganggu.

"Sayang, ada apa ini ?."

"Pria itu sudah kurang ajar padaku, dia memegang perut ku begitu saja." Adunya yang membuat sang SEME marah dan tidak terima. Dengan sekali tarikan, kerah baju milik Yesung terangkat keatas dan sang SEME siap memukul wajah Yesung sekarang juga.

"Hiks… _mi-mianhae_ … _mianhae_." Seru Yesung berulang kali dengan wajah melas yang sangat imut seperti seekor kucing yang minta dipungut hingga membuat sang SEME dari pria hamil tersebut tidak tega untuk memukulnya, bahkan menggores sedikit luka pun tidak mampu ia lakukan.

"Ba-baiklah, lain kali jangan diulangin."

"Mwoyaa!." Kaget sang UKE yang melihat SEMEnya tidak jadi memukul Yesung. Dan, berani sekali sauaminya itu didepannya menepuk – nepuk kepala UKE lain dengan lembut sambil tersenyum ramah.

 _ **BUGHH…**_

 _ **BAGHH….DUAAGHH.**_

"Ku-kuat sekali dia." Horor Yesung melihat pria cantik itu menyeret SEMEnya untuk pulang dengan cara menjewer telinganya setelah dipukul hingga babak belur.

 _ **Wuuush….**_ Angin sejuk dari _Town Male_ berhembus kencang menerpa tubuh Yesung, dan terlihat juga beberapa kelopak bunga mirip dengan bunga sakura terbang disekeliling Yesung. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah berdiri dibawah langit biru dan berawan, lalu ditambah bunga – bunga mungil berterbangan kesana kemari mengikuti angin, terlihat _Town Male_ seperti sedang menyambut dirinya.

"Sepertinya disini akan menyenangkan." Gumam Yesung yang melepaskan bebannya dengan cara tersenyum.

.

.

 _ **BRAAAAK…**_

 _ **BRAAK….**_ Disebuah Bank terlihat Yesung sedang melampiaskan rasa protesnya dengan cara menggebrak – ngebrak mejanya tidak santai. Yesung yang saat ini ingin mengambil uang dikartu ATM miliknya untuk biaya penginapan dan makan ternyata uangnya tidak bisa di ambil, bahkan uang tunainya tidak berlaku disini.

"Kalau begitu tukar mata uang ini ke dalam mata uang kalian."

"Itu tidak bisa juga tuan." Sekali lagi Yesung memukul – mukul meja _teller Bank_ , jika ia tidak bisa mengambil atau menukar uang miliknya. Lalu, bagaimana Yesung akan hidup disini ? Tidak peduli akan nasib orang lain, petugas keamanan yang beberapa menit lalu sengaja dipanggil oleh pihak Bank. Akhirnya dengan cara paksa menyeret tubuh Yesung untuk segera keluar. Karena, Yesung sudah di anggap membuat kegaduhan dan meresahkan masyrakat, jadi mau tidak mau harus disingkirkan.

 _ **Bruughh**_ … Petugas keamanan yang memiliki tubuh besar, langsung melempar Yesung beserta kopernya dengan kasar hingga salah satu roda koper milik Yesung rusak.

"AWAS SAJA KALIAN!." Teriak Yesung di depan Bank sebelum dirinya pergi.

'Ternyata pelayanan disini sangat buruk dalam memperlakukan orang baru.' Batin Yesung kesal, sambil menyeret kopernya susah payah, Yesung yang sudah tidak peduli lagi jika roda koper lainnya rusak akibat seretannya yang tidak berperasaan, terus saja berjalan entah kemana.

"Jenis uang macam apa itu ? _Rupiah_ , _Won_ , _Rupe_ dan _Dollar_. Dari sekian banyak nama mata uang, aku baru mendengar nama _Pore_." Disela perasaan kesalnya, Yesung terus berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Karena, sekarang ia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, uang di dalam ATM hasil jerih payahnya selama 5 tahun bekerja yang jumlahnya diatas 100 juta pun tidak berguna.

"Sial." Umpat Yesung yang mulai merasa lapar. Langit sore sudah ingin berganti dengan malam dan sampai sekarang dirinya tidak menemukan tempat untuk bernaung. Yesung bingung harus kemana dan bagaimana di Kota yang asing dan berbeda ini, haruskah ia memulai dari awal lagi.

"Paman, aku minta _Hot dog_ dan _Coffee_ satu." Seru sebuah suara tidak jauh dari depan Yesung, berjalan melewati toko – toko makanan, benar – benar cobaan bagi Yesung. Lihat saja itu Oden, sosis, serta telur gulung yang ditusuk dan dinikmati bersama dengan kuah kaldu mengunggah imannya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Kaki Yesung terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria memegang sebuah _Hot Dog_ ukuran jumbo lengkap dengan banyak saus tomat, cabai dan mayones seperti yang biasa ia pesan di dekat apartementnya dulu.

TOP, pria tampan yang sedang memegang _Hot Dog_ akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya sejak tadi ditatap oleh Yesung. Perlahan TOP mulai mengamati tubuh Yesung dari atas sampai bawah, baru kali ini dia melihat pria mungil seperti Yesung.

"Apa lihat – lihat, mau mencurinya ?." Tanya TOP yang membuat Yesung langsung tersadar.

"Yak! aku bukan pencuri."

" _Stalker_ ku ?."

"Tidak."

"Jika kau bukan pencuri dan _stalker_. Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu ? Ah…jangan – jangan kau naksir padaku ya ?." _Smirk_ TOP yang selalu penuh rasa percaya diri, TOP akui dia memang sangat tampan dan penuh kharisma. Tapi, cara Yesung dalam menarik perhatiannya cukup pintar.

"Aku bukan melihat mu, tapi…." Yesung melirik kembali _Hot Dog_ yang dipegang oleh TOP dengan tatapan lapar, bahkan dirinya tidak sadar bahwa mulutnya terus saja menggecap.

"Tapi apa ?." Tanya TOP yang kali ini bertanya sambil memakan _Hot Dog_ nya didepan Yesung dengan nikmat, secara perlahan TOP memakannya seperti sebuah iklan _Junk food_ yang sering ia lihat di TV. Berkali – kali Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar. Entah kenapa dimata Yesung, saat TOP memakan _Hot Dog_ itu terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Sudahlah, maaf jika kau merasa terganggu atas sikap ku." Akhirnya Yesung berjalan melewati TOP begitu saja.

 _ **BRUUK…**_

"Aww iissh..." Ringgis TOP sakit ketika koper milik Yesung sengaja menabrak lutut kaki kirinya.

"Hoi TOP, apa yang kau lakukan ?." Tanya Donghae bingung melihat TOP sibuk menggelus – elus lututnya sambil mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Gara – gara UKE itu." Tunjuk TOP kali ini pada Yesung yang sedang berjalan membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Orang itu kan…"

"Kau mengenalnya Hae ?."

"Tidak, tapi tadi aku melihatnya di Bank saat mengambil uang. Dia marah – marah karena uang miliknya tidak berguna disini, sepertinya dia orang baru yang menaiki kereta DoF." Jelas Donghae yang memakan _Hot Dog_ miliknya yang baru saja jadi. Sedangkan, TOP masih saja memperhatikan punggung Yesung.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang. Jika aku telat, maka UKE ku akan mengintrogasiku layaknya penjahat." Merinding Donghae yang membayangkan Eunhyuk berdiri didepan pintu sambil memegang spatula. TOP yang berjalan berlawan arah dengan Yesung, sejenak memakan kembali _Hot Dog_ nya dalam diam.

'Bagaimana bisa orang itu akan hidup di kota ini, walaupun tidak terlau besar. Tapi, kota ini juga sangatlah kejam jika ia tidak memiliki uang sama sekali.' Batin TOP yang entah kenapa jadi memikirkan Yesung, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya, bahkan TOP sendiri tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang setelah mendengar cerita Donghae, ia merasa khawatir untuk orang lain.

"Hoi, TOP _waeyo_ ?." Tanya Donghae yang melihat TOP tertinggal dibelakangnya.

" _Aniya_ , _Lets go_." Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan pulang sambil mengobrol dan tentunya saling meledek lagi.

.

.

 **Town Male**

.

 _ **TUUUUT…..**_ Teko air berbunyi dengan nyaring dari arah dapur, Choi Seung Hyun atau biasa dipanggil TOP baru saja selesai mandi, hanya dengan memakai celana _training_ panjang dan kaos V neck abu – abunya, TOP keluar dari kamarnya. Di apartemen yang sederhana dan luas ini TOP tinggal seorang diri. Sesungguhnya dulu TOP tinggal bersama orang tuanya di daerah selatan kota. Namun, kedua orang tua TOP bercerai ketika ia lulus _Senior High School_ dan sekarang kedua orang tuanya sudah memiliki keluarga baru, TOP yang tidak ingin ikut siapa pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri.

" _Sajangnim_ , ini aku Seung Hyun. Aku ingin meminta waktu lagi padamu."

"…"

"Ayolah _Sajangnim_ , berikan aku waktu seminggu lagi."

"…"

"Bagaimana bisa aku men _design_ jika tidak ada konsepnya."

Sambil mengobrol via telefon, TOP yang malam ini akan lembur akhirnya membuat kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, hidup seorang diri membuat TOP kadang kerepotan mengurus hidupnya. Menyiapkan makanan, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, belum lagi soal pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Sebagai seorang _Designer_ _interior_ , TOP yang bekerja diperusahaan _BG Company_ sangatlah membutuhkan seorang pendamping hidup untuk mengurus segalanya agar ia bisa konsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan.

"Aishh…" Ringgis TOP perih ketika tidak sengaja tangannya terciprat air panas saat menuang air mendidih ke dalam cangkir yang berisi bubuk kopi dan gula.

" _Nde, Arraso sajangnim_." Sambungan telefon pun ia akhiri dengan keputusan bahwa permintaannya kali ini telah disetujui oleh sang Bos.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta salep obat luka bakar kepada Donghae." Gumamnya setelah menyiram air dingin dari kran ke tangannya yang terkena cipratan air panas, punggung tangan TOP bukannya membaik malah sedikit memerah dan melepuh. Dengan agak malas, TOP keluar dari rumah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke samping rumahnya. Baru saja TOP ingin memecet bel pintu rumah Donghae, kedua telinganya sudah disuguhi oleh suara – suara yang membuat TOP mengurungkan niatnya untuk memecet bel.

" _Yak Lee Donghae! jangan terus – terusan mencubit pipi anak mu itu."_

" _Hahahah…Habisnya dia sangat lucu, anak appa paling imut."_

 _ **Dheg,**_ dari depan pintu rumah tetangganya itu TOP bisa mendengar suara omelan Eunhyuk dan tawa Donghae yang sepertinya sedang bersenang – senang dengan anaknya. Sedikit tersenyum untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan temannya, TOP perlahan memundurkan langkah kakinya dan memutuskan pergi ke mini market untuk membeli obat salep dari pada harus mengganggu acara keluarga temannya itu.

.

.

"Tolong rokok itu juga." Seru TOP menunjuk sebungkus rokok yang ada dibelakang kasir untuk dihitung bersama dengan salep yang ia beli, sambil mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya TOP yang diam – diam sedang dilirik oleh petugas kasir yang sepertinya terpesona dengan wajah datar TOP yang menurutnya bagaikan seorang pangeran _stoic_ dalam komik muncul ke dunia nyata.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Tanpa diduga, TOP yang peka langsung membalas dengan melirik sang kasir tajam bagaikan seekor burung elang yang ingin memangsa korbannya, TOP bermaksud ingin memberikan peringatan bahwa apa yang sedang sang kasir lakukan sangat mengganggu TOP, sedangkan sang kasir bukannya takut malah makin gugup.

"Se-semuanya jadi 25.500 Pore, tu-tuan." Setelah membayar, TOP pergi ke sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari apartementnya untuk mengoleskan salep dan juga merokok. Area taman pada malam hari di _Town Male_ sangatlah ramai melebihi siang atau sore hari. Jika biasanya, siang dan sore hari banyak dipenuhi oleh anak – anak yang bermain ayunan atau perosotan. Maka, pada malam hari akan ada banyak SEME dan UKE muda menghabiskan waktu berkumpul disini untuk bermain _skate board_ , sepatu roda ataupun _dance_.

TOP yang tidak suka keramaian akhirnya memilih duduk di salah satu deretan bangku taman berbentuk aneka tokoh kartun yang ada di TV acara anak – anak, duduk diatas bangku berbentuk _pikachu_ yang letaknya sedikit memojok, TOP terlihat _cute_.

 _ **CTAAAK**_ ….korek api gas mulai membakar satu batang rokok yang saat ini berada dibibirnya. Jika otak TOP sudah penat akan masalah kerjaan ditambah dengan suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, TOP selalu melampiaskan dengan cara merokok. Entah kenapa setiap asap rokok yang berhembus dari bibirnya seperti masalah yang sedang ia hadapi ikut keluar dan pergi.

"Keluarga ya…." Lirih TOP yang sedang mengadakan wajahnya ke atas langit malam. Sejujurnya, melihat Donghae menikah dan memiliki UKE yang bisa merawat dirinya tentu saja TOP sangat iri.

" _Selamat pagi Seung Hyun, mau sarapan ?."_

" _Morning daddy."_

Sebuah senyuman lembut tercetak diwajah tampan TOP ketika dirinya mulai membayangkan bagaimana rumah yang ia tinggali nanti berisi istri yang manis sedang sibuk didapur, lalu ada anak yang sangat tampan seperti dirinya duduk dimeja makan untuk menunggunya sarapan bersama. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat TOP sangat bahagia.

" _TOP kita sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, tidakkah kau ingin menikahi ku ?."_

" _Mianhae…aku tidak bisa menikahi mu."_

Kenangan tiga tahun lalu kembali berputar dikepala TOP sekarang, dulu TOP pernah menjalin hubungan cukup serius dengan seorang UKE yang sangat cantik dan manis, walaupun kata orang UKE itu sangat sempurna untuk jadi istrinya. Namun, entah kenapa TOP merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari UKE yang selama ini ia kencani.

 _ **FYUUUHH….**_ Asap rokok kembali berhembus dari mulut TOP, sejenak TOP melirik alroji ditangannya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:00 malam dan itu artinya ia harus kembali ke rumah. Dibuangnya dan diinjaknya puntung rokok hingga padam sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi.

 _ **TAP…TAP…**_

 _ **TAP**_ ….Dahi TOP sedikit menyerngit ketika merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu gumpalan yang cukup keras. Gelapnya taman membuat TOP tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan setapak didepannya, sedikit melirik kebawah kakinya untuk melihat apa yang sedang ia injak, dan dengan ekspressi wajah datarnya TOP melihat kaki kanannya berada di atas punggung seseorang yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Tidak ingin terkena masalah, dengan kaki panjangnya TOP mencoba menyengol manusia didepannya hanya untuk mengecek apakah orang tersebut masih bernyawa atau tidak.

"Hoi…kau masih hidup atau tidak ?."

"Ngghh." Mendapatkan respon kehidupan dari orang itu, TOP yang seorang SEME sejati langsung menolongnya dengan cara membalikkan tubuh pria tersebut untuk melihat wajahnya yang ternyata itu adalah Yesung.

"Pria mungil ?!."

"…"

"Hei…bangunlah!." _**Plak, plak…**_ Tanpa basa – basi dan perasaan. TOP lagi – lagi memakai cara cukup esktream untuk membangunkan Yesung yaitu dengan menampar pipi kanan dan kirinya dengan keras.

"YAK! SAKIIIIITTTTT!." Teriak Yesung yang bangun dari pingsannya lalu terhuyung lagi saat kepalanya kembali berkunang – kunang akibat belum makan seharian, ditambah berjalan entah kemana tanpa tujuan hingga membuat Yesung dehidrasi dan pingsan ditaman.

"Ayo naiklah." Seru TOP yang refleks menawarkan punggungnya sendiri untuk Yesung naiki. Namun Yesung yang lemah tak berdaya hanya bisa menatap sayup punggung TOP yang dimata Yesung terlihat sangat lebar dan bersinar. Apakah ini efek lain dari rasa lapar dan dehidrasinya ? Apapun itu, Yesung tidak peduli. Sekarang yang ada dibenak Yesung adalah ia ingin menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Pasti akan terasa nyaman dan hangat.

 _ **Greeb...**_

"Nyaman ya~." Gumam Yesung yang sudah nangkring dipunggung TOP. Bahkan dengan sengaja Yesung menggosok – gosokkan hidungnya di tengku leher milik TOP, hingga Choi Seung Hyun untuk pertama kalinya digoda seperti itu hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Jika saja Yesung dalam keadaan sadar pasti ia akan meruntuki kebodohannya ini.

"Yaaa…apa kau lakukan!." Teriak TOP yang risih dengan perlakuan Yesung selama ia membawanya terus saja melakukan hal – hal yang membuat TOP tidak nyaman.

"Nnhhh…Kau sangat nyamanhhh." _**Tuing**_ , TOP merasakan sesuatu dibagian bawahnya ada yang tidak beres. Mungkinkah miliknya merespon rancauan tidak jelas dari Yesung ? ayolah itu hanya sebuah kicuan seseorang ketika sedang tidak sadar sepenuhnya, tapi kenapa ditelinga TOP seperti suara desahan.

'Berpikir positif Choi Seung Hyun.' Batin TOP yang tidak ingin memikirkan hal mesum. Setelah memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, dengan susah payah TOP mendorong pintu rumahnya hingga terbuka, lalu menaruh Yesung di sofa begitu juga dengan koper miliknya yang sudah ditendang sembarangan. Sungguh menggendong Yesung dan membawa koper sangat sulit ia lakukan secara bersamaan, beruntung berat badan Yesung tergolong ringan.

.

.

 _ **KRIIIING…..**_

 _ **KRIIIIING….**_ Jam weker milik TOP berdering nyaring ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, TOP yang semalaman begadang untuk membuat sketsa dasar interior bangun dengan kaget.

"Aish…leher ku." Lirih TOP yang merasakan lehernya sakit akibat tertidur disela mengerjakan tugas kantor miliknya. Dibereskannya lembaran kertas berukuran A3 dimeja kerjanya yang telah TOP isi dengan berbagai gambar yang hanya seorang _designer interior_ seperti TOP saja yang mengerti.

Setelah merapikan kertas gambar dan memasukkan ke tempat khusus penyimpanan sketsa, seperti biasa TOP bergegas mandi untuk berangkat ke kantor. Dengan memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda dan celana bahan berwarna hitam, TOP yang tidak ahli dalam memakai dasi akhirnya menyimpulkan dasinya asal dan keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng tas kerja beserta tabung penyimpanan sketsa miliknya.

 _ **CEKLEEK….**_

"Kau sudah bangun ?." _**Dheg**_ , TOP langsung mematung di abang pintu kamarnya. Hal pertama yang TOP lihat saat dirinya keluar dari kamarnya adalah sosok Yesung yang sedang memakai apron berwarna pink menoleh ke arah dirinya sambil menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir.

"…." Melihat TOP membisu dalam diam dan tidak membalas ucapannya, Yesung yang salah mengira bahwa dirinya telah lancang memakai dapur buru – buru langsung membungkukkan badannya.

" _Mi-mian_! aku seenaknya memakai dapur milik mu, Seung Hyun." Seru Yesung dengan agak keras hingga membuat TOP tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Tidak apa – apa, seharusnya kau tidak usah melakukan hal ini." Balas TOP yang perlahan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk melihat sarapan yang dibuat oleh Yesung.

"Karena aku sudah ditolong oleh mu. Jadi aku ingin membalas kebaikan mu dengan melakukan sesuatu yang berguna, seperti membuatkan sarapan untuk mu. Ta-tapi jika kau tidak suka dengan makanannya, a-aku akan membuatkan makanan yang kau suk-."

 _ **KREEEET…**_ Tanpa banyak bicara TOP menggeser kursi dan duduk untuk menikmati sarapan buatan Yesung, tanpa peduli pada Yesung yang terus saja berbicara dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku biasanya makan nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi." _**Dheg**_ , mendapatkan teguran dari TOP. Yesung tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke dapur lagi untuk memasak telur mata sapi, padahal TOP hanya ingin sekedar bercerita tapi Yesung menganggapnya sebagai sebuah perintah.

'Ternyata dia bisa memasak.' Batin TOP yang sedang menikmati hidangan nasi goreng didepannya. Ternyata masakan buatan Yesung rasanya enak, seperti masakan Ibunya. Kembali TOP menatap punggung Yesung yang tengah sibuk menggoreng telur mata sapi, agak sedikit aneh bagi TOP untuk sarapan pagi. Karena jujur saja biasanya TOP hanya minum kopi, itupun ia beli ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Sambil menunggu Yesung membuat telur mata sapi, TOP perlahan mengingat kembali kejadian semalam.

.

.

 **[Flashback | tadi malam]**

.

 _ **Kraauk…Kraaukkk….**_

 _ **Nyaam….Kraukkk…**_

Yesung makan dengan beringas tanpa peduli tata krama yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya ketika sedang makan. Yesung yang seharian belum makan apapun membuang rasa malu dan _attitude_ nya saat berada di rumah orang.

 _ **TUK…**_ TOP meletakkan segelas jus jeruk disamping Yesung dan duduk tepat diseberangnya untuk mengamati pria mungil yang beberapa menit lalu sadar dengan cara yang kalau boleh TOP jujur sangat konyol. TOP yang memang juga belum makan malam, akhirnya memesan makanan melalui pesan antar disebuah restoran dekat rumahnya, dan ketika pesanan telah datang. TOP pun menyajikannya di atas piring bermaksud untuk makan sambil menunggu Yesung sadar dari pingsannya. Namun, aroma harum yang begitu menggoda dari makanan yang TOP pesan, perlahan melayang dan masuk ke dalam lubang hidung Yesung yang secara otomatis Yesung sadar dan langsung nimbrung makan bersama TOP.

"Jadi kau pingsan karena tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan dan akhirnya kau terdampar dikota ini seperti mayat." Seru TOP yang menyimpulkan keadaan Yesung sekarang.

"Dan aku juga tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, _ottokeh~_." Tanpa sadar Yesung bertingkah imut di depan TOP. Ekspressi wajah sedih, melas dan putus asa Yesung lalu ditambah suara yang merenggek benar – benar terlihat sangat imut sekali.

"Kau boleh tinggal disini."

"Heh ?." Kali ini Yesung menunjukkan wajah bingungnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut dengan sendok yang masih di dalam mulut.

"Maksudku untuk sementara waktu." Sergah TOP dengan cepat agar Yesung tidak salah paham dengannya.

'Choi Seung Hyun, apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Tsk.' Runtuk TOP didalam hati, sungguh TOP bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, otak dan ucapannya kenapa jadi tidak tersambung begini. Dan, bagaimana bisa dirinya menawarkan pria lain dengan mudahnya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen miliknya. Donghae saja yang tetangganya selalu TOP usir jika masih di dalam rumahnya hingga larut.

"Kau pria yang sangat baik, _gomawo_."

 _ **Dheg, Dheg….**_

 _ **Dheg…**_ sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, kenapa detak jantungnya bekerja sangat cepat ketika Yesung tersenyum padanya.

 _ **Kreet**_ …TOP bangun dari duduknya dan memilih untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Gara – gara Yesung, TOP hampir lupa bahwa pekerjaanya sedang menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

"Jika kau sudah selesai makan, jangan lupa cuci piringnya dan kau bisa menggunakan kamar yang disana untuk tidur, tapi disana tidak ada kamar mandinya. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada disana." Yesung mengangguk setelah melihat arahan tunjuk TOP yang mengarah ke pintu kamar yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar milik TOP dan kamar mandi yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang tamu.

"Anu…nama mu, bolehkan aku tahu nama mu ? Karena, sejak tadi kita hanya memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan 'kau' saja kan." Seru Yesung yang langsung menghentikan tangan TOP yang baru saja memegang knop pintu kamarnya.

"…." TOP terdiam didepan pintu dan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati Yesung, dilihatnya mimik wajah Yesung yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan wajah malunya dan Yesung sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang ditatap oleh TOP.

"Nama ku Choi Seung Hyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggil ku TOP." Mendapatkan respon positif dari TOP, Yesung yang perasaannya mudah sekali tertebak hanya dengan meihat wajahnya saja sekarang tersenyum senang.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Ye-..." _**BLAAAM**_ , TOP menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa mendengar Yesung yang bermaksud ingin memperkenalkan dirinya secara sopan dan layak. Karena, berkat TOP dirinya bisa makan enak dan memiliki tempat untuk berteduh. Namun, sepertinya TOP tidak tertarik atau memang sifatnya yang acuh dengan meninggalkan Yesung dalam keadaan awakward.

"Yesung! Nama ku Yesung…Yaish!." Runtuk Yesung seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan TOP yang bisa mendengar suara Yesung dari dalam kamar hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

 **[Flashback END]**

.

.

 _ **TING…TONG…**_

 _ **TING…TONG…**_

 **Dheg** , suara bel pintu rumah membuyarkan pikiran TOP. Diliriknya jam dinding yang ada dirumahnya, 6:30AM adalah waktu dimana Donghae selalu datang kerumahnya untuk mengajak pergi bersama ke kantor. Tidak ingin tombol bel rumah rusak akibat Donghae, TOP akhirnya beranjak bangun untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hoii… _my brother_." Sapa Donghae ceria ketika melihat TOP membukakan pintu.

"Seung Hyun…" Lirih Yesung dari dalam rumah TOP yang bisa di dengar oleh Donghae. TOP yang belum bisa memperkenalkan Yesung pada Donghae langsung mendorong badan temannya itu untuk tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Kau tunggu sini! Aku akan mengambil tas ku sebentar." Seru TOP yang menutup pintunya dengan seenakanya.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang." Ucap TOP yang sudah mengambil tas dan tabung penyimpanan sketsa miliknya dimeja. Tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya, TOP meminum kopinya sedikit lalu pergi ke rak sepatu yang ada didepan pintu untuk memakai sepatu kerjanya.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Kau bisa melakukan apapun disini tapi jangan pernah menyentuh barang – barang yang ada dikamar ku, mengerti ?." _**Gleg**_ , Yesung yang sejak tadi terdiam mengikuti TOP hanya mengangguk patuh saat TOP menatap dirinya tajam sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah.

" _Hei TOP apa ada orang lain dirumah mu ?."_

" _Tidak, kau pasti salah dengar."_

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Langkah kaki TOP dan Donghae perlahan menghilang meninggalkan apartemen, Yesung yang berada dirumah TOP sekarang hanya menatap piring berisi telur mata sapi yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Padahal Yesung sudah menggoreng telur untuk TOP, tapi tidak dimakan.

"Apa boleh buat, aku saja yang makan." Gumam Yesung sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke meja makan untuk memakan sarapan bagiannya.

.

 **[Kantor BG company]**

.

"Akhirnya beres!." Teriak Donghae senang sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Setelah berkutak cukup lama dengan laporan keuangan yang dipenuhi berbagai nominal angka, akhirnya Donghae berhasil membuat laporan yang ia kerjakan _balance_.

Diambilnya jam kecil berbentuk ikan yang berada dimeja kerjanya, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Dengan hati riang karena pekerjaan sudah selesai, Donghae berjalan ke ruangan dimana TOP berada bermaksud untuk mengajak makan siang bersama. TOP dan Donghae memang bekerja diperusahaan yang sama namun berbeda divisi. TOP bekerja dibagian _staff_ _Design_ sedangkan Donghae berada dibagian _staff_ _Finance._

"Hoi TOP, mau makan siang bersama tidak ?." Ajak Donghae santai pada temannya tanpa peduli bahwa aura TOP sedang suram akibat kerjaanya belum selesai.

 _ **BRAAK**_ …Sambil meletakkan tumpukan proposal dimeja, TOP menyadarkan punggungnya ke kursi untuk beristrirahat sebentar, TOP benar – benar sedang stress akan pekerjaanya yang memiliki _deadline_ tidak kurang dari seminggu.

"Aku tidak bisa, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"Jika telat makan maka akan sakit, lalu pekerjaan akan bertambah." TOP terkekeh mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Donghae pun tersenyum, perlahan dilepasnya kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancung TOP lalu berjalan ke arah Donghae untuk pergi ke kantin _BG company_ bersama.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAAP…**_ Berjalan berdampingan, TOP dan Donghae yang tiba di kantin kini menjadi pusat perhatian banyak karyawan khususnya UKE, walaupun Donghae sudah menikah tetap saja banyak UKE yang mencari perhatian dan curi pandang pada ayah satu anak ini. Entah dengan cara menyapa atau mengobrol basa – basi, mengingat Donghae sangat ramah pada siapa saja. Sedangkan, TOP berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae. TOP hanya banyak bicara pada orang yang ia kenal saja, jika ia tidak kenal maka hanya sebuah tatapan datar yang kau dapatkan.

"Kau mau makanan apa TOP ?."

"Seperti biasa, tapi pesankan aku paket _small_ saja."

"Tidak biasanya kau pesan _small_ , biasanya kau pesan _regular_."

"Tadi pagi aku sarapan."

"Hah ?."

"Sudah pesan sana." _**Gleg**_ , Donghae langsung diam tidak berkutik ketika TOP mengeluarkan _death glear_ andalannya. Jika sudah begini berarti Donghae dilarang keras untuk bertanya lagi. Kini Donghae berjalan ke barisan antrian untuk memesan makanan dan TOP berjalan ke meja kosong untuk menunggu Donghae.

'Ngomong – ngomong, apa yang dilakukan pria mungil itu sekarang ya, aku kan menguncinya dirumah.' Batin TOP yang menerawang nasib Yesung yang berada dirumahnya dengan menatap keluar jendela. Kalau dipikir – pikir seharusnya ia memberikan kunci rumah cadangannya pada Yesung agar ia bisa keluar, tapi TOP belum mengenal baik Yesung walaupun TOP akui Yesung sangat manis dan masuk tipe UKE idamannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak boleh lengah pada orang yang baru ia temui kan. Bagaimana jika Yesung mencuri barang – barang rumahnya lalu kabur.

"HOIII!." Teriak Donghae didepan wajah TOP tiba – tiba.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan TOP, hari ini kau terlihat sangat aneh." Ucap Donghae lagi sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka dimeja. TOP yang awalnya tidak ingin cerita, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbagi dengan Donghae.

"Kau ingat tidak dengan pria yang kita temui saat kau mengambil uang di Bank kemarin ?." Tanya TOP yang mulai memakan _bento_ -nya dengan _stay cool_.

"Aku ingat, ada apa memangnya ?."

"Dia sekarang berada dirumah ku." Jawab TOP santai dan reaksi Donghae sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"MWOYAA!." Kaget Donghae dengan wajah terkejut dan mata terbelak kaget. Sambil menunjuk – nunjuk TOP dengan sumpit ditangan, Donghae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi kepada temannya itu, karena jujur saja Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja TOP ucapkan.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, nanti malam datanglah ke tempat ku bersama UKE mu." Ucap TOP seperti ingin membuat Donghae percaya bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bercanda atau pun bohong.

.

 **[Yesung Side]**

.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan ?." Gumam Yesung yang sudah bingung harus melakukan apa lagi dirumah TOP sekarang. Mencuci pakaian, mengangkat baju kering, membereskan dan membersihkan rumah sudah Yesung lakukan.

" _Oh ya aku hampir lupa. Kau bisa melakukan apapun disini tapi jangan pernah menyentuh barang – barang yang ada dikamar ku, mengerti ?."_ Ingat dengan ucapan TOP tadi pagi, Yesung pun jadi dibuat penasaran oleh ucapannya. Ada apa sebenarnya didalam kamar milik TOP hingga pria _stoic_ itu melarang dirinya menyentuh barang – barangnya.

"Tunggu, dia kan mengatakan jangan menyentuh barang – barangnya, berarti jika tidak disentuh…aku boleh melihatnya kan." Nyengir Yesung seperti tidak memiliki dosa.

 _ **Kreeeeet….**_ Dengan perlahan Yesung mendorong pintu kamar TOP, sejenak Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa di dalam kamar TOP tidak ada hal yang menggerikan, misalnya saja TOP telah membuat jebakan tikus untuknya mengingat pria tampan itu berwajah sangat serius saat mengatakan larangannya.

"WOAAAHHH…." Yesung hanya bisa melongo saat melihat isi kamar TOP. Nuansa kamar TOP tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar pria lainnya, yaitu kamar serba berwarna putih ini memiliki kasur besar, lemari berisi pakian yang tersusun rapi lalu meja kerja yang berserakan dengan _dokumen_ dan TV yang lengkap dengan DVD, lalu apa yang membuat Yesung melongo seperti kagum akan sesuatu ?

"Ini semua ia yang buat ? benar – benar luar biasa." Gumam Yesung ketika menyentuh dinding – dinding kamar TOP terdapat sketsa – sketsa gambar ruangan yang menakjubkan. Didalam kamar TOP banyak sekali tempelan kertas hasil _design interior_ miliknya, bukan hanya sketsa gambar saja yang ada disini. Tapi tumpukan foto – foto benda yang indah dan penuh warna memenuhi dinding ruangan kamar TOP.

"Apa ini ?." Bingung Yesung saat melihat foto sebuah kursi dengan _design_ unik tapi sedikit aneh untuknya. Selama ini Yesung bekerja sebagai _project manajer_ untuk proyek pembangunan rumah dan apartemen tidak pernah tahu bahwa seorang _designer interior_ bisa sehebat ini dalam mengkobinasikan berbagai benda dalam satu ruangan agar terlihat WOW.

 _ **CEKLEEEK….**_ Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Yesung yang mengira bahwa TOP sudah pulang dengan buru – buru keluar dari kamar sebelum TOP memarahinya.

 _ **DRAP…**_

 _ **DRAAAP…**_ dengan sedikit berlari Yesung menuju ke depan pintu bermaksud untuk menyambut kedatangan TOP, namun yang datang bukanlah TOP melainkan seorang pria paruh baya berwajah manis dengan tangan kanan dan kiri penuh kantong belanjaan.

"Seung Hyun kau ada dirumah nak, Eom-..OMO!" Kaget pria paruh baya manis itu ketika melihat Yesung. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung karena kaget melihat orang yang menyambut dirinya bukanlah putranya, tapi pria mungil berwajah cantik dan imut.

" _Nuguseyo_ ? Kenapa anda bisa masuk ke dalam rumah ini ?." Tanya Yesung polos yang seharusnya pria didepannya yang bertanya seperti itu, karena Yesung berada didalam rumah anaknya.

"Aku Daesung, Ibunya Seung Hyun dan aku memiliki kunci rumahnya." Balas Daesung sambil menunjukkan kunci yang ia miliki. Setiap sebulan sekali, Daesung akan mengunjungi putranya untuk melihat keadaan TOP dan Daesung akan selalu datang dengan membawa barang, entah membawakan barang kebutuhan rumah anaknya ataupun pakaian, mengingat TOP belum bisa mengurus hidupnya karena waktunya dipakai untuk bekerja.

"Ah…kalau begitu saya bantu bawakan belanja anda Ibu." _**Dheg**_ , kaget Daesung sekarang karena tanpa sadar Yesung memanggil dirinya Ibu. Mungkinkah pria didepannya ini adalah kekasihnya TOP atau istrinya ? tapi kapan TOP menikah ? dan kenapa TOP tidak pernah cerita bahwa selama ini ia memiliki orang yang disukai. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Daesung sekarang.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Dilihatnya gerak – gerak Yesung yang sedang membawakan kantung belanjaan miliknya. Tingkah Yesung sangat _natural_ , Yesung seperti sudah tinggal lama bersama dengan TOP. Lihat saja itu, Yesung tahu letak benda – benda yang dibelikan Daesung harus ditaruh dimana, contohnya saja sabun perlengkapan mencuci pakaian, Yesung dengan santainya meletakkan sekantong sabun cuci tersebut dilaci bawah. Lalu, memasukkan makanan kaleng ke dalam laci dapur bagian atas. Benar – benar terlihat bahwa rumah ini adalah rumahnya juga, sebenarnya Yesung memiliki daya ingat cukup bagus. Jadi tidak heran jika Yesung tahu dimana letak benda – benda tersebut, mengingat sejak pagi dirinya sudah menjelajahi rumah TOP.

'Dia tadi memanggil ku Ibu dan dia juga tahu seluk beluk rumah ini. Sudah pasti dia adalah istri anak ku.' Batin Daesung senang, akhirnya putra itu bisa hidup berumah tangga.

 _ **TUK…**_ Yesung meletakkan secangkir teh buatannya dimeja ruang tamu, dimana Daesung sejak tadi duduk terdiam memperhatikan Yesung.

"Siapa nama mu ?." Pertanyaan pertama Daesung disela meminum tehnya dengan cukup anggun dan bermartabat.

"Nama saya Yesung."

"Ah, nama yang bagus…kau juga memiliki senyuman yang manis."

"Hehehe, gomawo."

"Berapa umur mu ?."

"25 tahun, Ibu."

"Kalian beda satu tahun, itu cukup bagus."

Akhirnya waktu berkunjung Daesung hari ini ke rumah anaknya dihabiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Yesung, tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang berada didepannya bukanlahh istri ataupun kekasih TOP, melainkan pemuda yang tadi malam baru saja TOP pungut disebuah taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari apartemen.

.

.

 _ **Drrrrrrt…**_ TOP yang baru saja turun dari Bus merasakan ada sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya, tanpa menghentikan jalannya menuju apartemen akhirnya menerima telefon.

"Hallo Ibu, _waeyo_ ?." Tanya TOP berbicara sambil jalan bersama dengan Donghae di trotoar.

" _Ah…anak ku, Ibu benar – benar senang."_

"Ngh ?." Bingung TOP yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan Ibunya, Donghae yang melihat raut wajah bingung TOP bertanya dengan isyarat _'ada apa ?'_ namun TOP mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah memiliki istri yang sangat manis dan cantik, aduh….Ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana cucu ku nanti lahir, kalau dia SEME pasti akan sangat tampan seperti dirimu, dan jika UKE pasti akan seperti istri mu itu. Kyaaaaa."_

"Ibu aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Ibu bicarakan." Kali TOP berbicara dengan nada sedikit jenggah, sungguh TOP tidak mengerti dengan Ibunya. Tiba – tiba saja menelfon dan berbicara ngawur seperti ini.

" _Yaaa! Ibu sedang membicarakan istri mu Choi Yesung."_

"WHAT!." Teriak TOP hingga membuat Donghae yang memang sejak tadi berada disampingnya terlonjak kaget, ini pertama kalinya bagi Donghae mendengar TOP berteriak sangat keras.

" _Wae_ … _Wae_ … _Wae_ ?." Tanya Donghae penasaran dan juga khawatir saat melihat wajah TOP sudah pucat seperti kehilangan rohnya.

" _Seung Hyun, pokoknya minggu depan kau harus membawa istrimu ke sini. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada Ayah tiri mu bahwa putra ku memiliki UKE yang sangat manis, bla….blaa."_ Tanpa mendengar ucapan sang Ibu, TOP perlahan menutup sambungan telefon secara sepihak.

"YAK! TOP ADA APA SEBENARNYA ?." Teriak Donghae pada TOP yang berlari begitu saja pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh TOP dalam kesalah pahaman yang sudah terjadi ini ? Akankah TOP benar – benar menikahi Yesung dan menjadikan Yesung istri sesungguhnya ? atau TOP memilih jalan dengan berpura – pura bahwa dirinya dan Yesung telah menikah ? atau mungkin berkata jujur ?

* * *

 **Town Male**

 **TBC/DISCONTINUE ?**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

FF T-Sung baru yang berarti hutang bertambah hahaha.

kali ini genrenya M-PREG, lagi suka MPREG nih.

Dan, mengingat saya sekarang sibuk kerja .-. saya akan membuat FF ini mungkin dalam 3 chapter. Hehehe. Itu saja Informasinya, jadi bagaimana dengan FF ini ? tertarik kah ?

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

* * *

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Town Male

 **Author** : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

 **Genre** : Family, Romance, Slice Of Life.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Slight pair** : HanSung (Hanggeng  & Yesung)

 **Cast** : Super Junior, Big Bang, Daniel Ulzzang Kids.

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Rating** : 18+

 **Warning:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _ **Town Male**_

KimKyusung (kimmie)

©2016

Please don't copy paste without permission.

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Yesung yang kabur dari rumah salah menaiki kereta, hingga ia terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama Town Male dimana semua penduduk 100% adalah pria. Disaat Yesung sudah membangun keluarga bahagia disana bersama Choi Seung Hyun, tiba – tiba ia mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya sakit keras. Akankah Yesung memilih kembali ke kota asal atau tetap di Town Male ?_

* * *

 _ **Drrrrrrt…**_ TOP yang baru saja turun dari Bus merasakan ada sebuah panggilan dari ponselnya, akhirnya menerima panggilan tersebut dengan tidak semangat setelah melihat nama sang penelfon.

"Hallo Ibu, _waeyo_ ?."

" _Ah…anak ku, Ibu benar – benar senang."_

"Ngh ?." Bingung TOP yang tidak mengerti akan ucapan Ibunya, sedangkan Donghae yang melihat raut wajah bingung TOP pun bertanya dengan isyarat _'ada apa ?'_ namun TOP mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah memiliki istri yang sangat manis dan cantik, aduh….Ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana cucu ku nanti lahir, kalau dia SEME pasti akan sangat tampan seperti dirimu, dan jika UKE pasti akan seperti istri mu itu. Kyaaaaa."_

"Ibu aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Ibu bicarakan." Kali ini TOP berbicara dengan nada sedikit jenggah, sungguh TOP tidak mengerti dengan maksud ibunya yang tiba – tiba saja menelfon dan berbicara ngawur seperti ini.

" _Yaaa!Ibu sedang membicarakan istri mu Choi Yesung."_

" _WHAT!_." Teriak TOP hingga membuat Donghae yang memang sejak tadi berada disampingnya ikut terlonjak kaget, ini pertama kalinya bagi Donghae mendengar TOP berteriak sangat keras selain membentaknya.

" _Wae_ … _Wae_ … _Wae_ ?." Tanya Donghae penasaran dan juga khawatir saat melihat wajah TOP sudah pucat basi seperti kehilangan rohnya, bahkan pejalan kaki lainnya yang hilir mudik di trotar bersama mereka langsung menenggok.

" _Seung Hyun, pokoknya minggu depan kau harus membawa istrimu ke sini. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pada Ayah tiri mu bahwa putraku memiliki UKE yang sangat manis, bla….blaa."_ Tanpa mendengar ucapan sang Ibu, dengan kasar TOP menutup sambungan telefon secara sepihak dan berdecis karena mendapatkan masalah.

"YAK! TOP ADA APA SEBENARNYA ?." Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Donghae yang ia tinggalkan seorang diri dijalanan, TOP berlari sekencang mungkin agar segera sampai dirumah untuk bertanya pada Yesung apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga Ibunya berkata demikian. Baru semalam ia mengizinkan Yesung tinggal dengannya dan belum juga ada 24 jam pemuda dari dunia luar _Town Male_ itu berada disini, tapi sudah membuatnya heboh.

* * *

 _ **Town Male**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 _ **TAAK…**_ sepiring udang saus tiram baru matang diletakkan dimeja makan bersamaan dengan tumis sayuran kentang – wortel, lalu sup bayam – jagung serta _kimchi_ yang sudah dimasak dengan daging sapi, mereka semua tertata dengan sangat rapi dan saling berdampingan satu sama lain. Melihat semua sudah beres dan puas akan hasil masakannya, Yesung pun beranjak jalan kembali ke dapur dimana peralatan masak bekas pakainya kotor dan harus segera dicuci sebelum pemilik rumah pulang.

"Semoga rasa masakan ku cocok dengan seleranya." Gumam Yesung yang sejujurnya sedikit khawatir akan rasa dari masakannya, karena selama ini Yesung masak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri jadi enak atau tidak, ia akan menganggap enak dan tetap memakannya.

 _ **Syuuur…**_ Dalam keadaan diam, air dari kran yang terus mengalir selama Yesung mencuci perabotan masak di wastafel, Yesung jadi sedikit teringat akan obrolan kecil tentang dirinya bersama Daesung mengenai TOP dan malam ini Yesung sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan TOP, bermaksud menghidangkannya sebagai tanda ucapan rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah di izinkan tinggal dirumahnya. Setidaknya selama Yesung menumpang disini, ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dari pada hanya berdiam diri saja.

 _ **Brak…**_

 _ **Praang…**_ Mendengar suara dentuman keras pintu yang dibuka, Yesung yang sedang mencuci piring pun terkaget hingga piring yang semula ingin ditaruh di Rak khusus piring terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya dan pecah berantakan dilantai.

"Hosh…Hosh…dimana dia ?." Lirih TOP yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah dengan nafas terenggah – enggah akibat efek berlari. Sambil melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai untuk melancarkan pernafasannya, TOP berjalan mencari Yesung dimulai dari ruang TV, kamar Yesung dan kamar mandi tapi tetap saja orang yang ia cari tidak ada.

 _ **TAP…**_ Langkah kaki TOP terhenti ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat meja makan sudah banyak dipenuhi berbagai menu macam hidangan. Sedangkan Yesung yang sedang sibuk membersihkan pecahan kaca piring tidak mendengar TOP masuk kedalam rumah.

'Mungkinkah.' Batin TOP yang menduga Yesung saat ini pasti berada di dapur. Karena hanya tempat itu saja yang belum TOP periksa. Dan dugaannya ternyata benar, orang yang ia cari sejak tadi sedang sibuk berjongkok membelakanginya, entah apa yang ia lakukan disana pikir TOP.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?."

 _ **Dheg,**_

"Akkh!yaishh..." Ringgis Yesung yang merasakan ujung jemari telunjuknya tergores pecahan kaca akibat kaget mendengar suara _barritone_ milik TOP yang tiba – tiba saja muncul. TOP yang melihat darah kental terus menetes dari jari kanan Yesung, refleks langsung menarik Yesung dan menyiram tangan Yesung dengan air kran.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal TOP yang tidak tahu bahwa Yesung sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca dilantai. Sungguh TOP tidak ada unsur kesengajaan untuk menggagetkan Yesung. Dengan sangat hati – hati, TOP menekan jari Yesung dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang ia ambil disaku celanannya.

"Kenapa darahnya tidak mau berhenti juga ?." TOP makin panik saat melihat darah dari jari Yesung tidak kunjung berhenti juga. Sedangkan Yesung yang sedang diobati oleh TOP hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan memandangi raut wajah panik TOP yang saat ini jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya dan tanpa sadar Yesung terkekeh pelan karena tidak menduga TOP akan berwajah sepanik itu padanya yang terkena goresan dari pecahan piring.

"Mungkin jika kau menghisapnya, darahnya akan berhenti." Celutuk Yesung yang sedikit becanda untuk membuat TOP tidak terlalu panik pada luka kecil ini. Namun tanpa diduga TOP melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung yaitu menghisap darah dari ujung jari Yesung dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Nnhh..." Leguh Yesung pelan tanpa sadar yang merasakan sensasi hisapan yang dilakukan oleh TOP di ujur jarinya entah kenapa membuat suhu tubuh Yesung panas dan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Su-sudah cukup." Seru Yesung yang suhu tubuhnya semakin panas dan tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya lalu ditambah pikirannya yang sudah penuh dengan bayangan hal – hal erotis mengenai pria didepannya ini, seperti TOP menghisap miliknya.

'Oh…tidak!' Batin Yesung yang rasanya ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalanya hingga amnesia, karena bayangan mesumnya kini membuat bagian bawahnya berdiri dan menggeras. Disaat seperti ini kenapa pikiran mesumnya harus keluar.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Yesung yang tidak ingin pikirannya makin liar, akhirnya dengan paksa melepaskan jarinya yang ada didalam mulut TOP dan langsung berjalan mundur dengan wajah sudah merah padam.

"Da-darahnya sudah berhenti, terima kasih." Ucap Yesung dengan hati yang masih saja terus berdegup kencang.

"Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam, ma-makanlah. Aku harus kembali ke kamar." Pamit Yesung yang ingin segera ke kamar mandi untuk menidurkan miliknya lagi. Tapi TOP yang ada urusan dengan Yesung langsung menahan kepergiaannya dengan menarik lengan kiri Yesung hingga tanpa sengaja punggung Yesung menabrak dada bidang TOP.

"Tunggu."  
'Gyaaaa!.' Teriak Yesung dalam hati saat merasakan bagian milik TOP menyentuh pantatnya hingga membuat miliknya semakin berdiri.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." _**Bruuk…**_ dengan cepat Yesung berbalik dan mendorong tubuh TOP agar tidak dekat – dekat dengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa ? aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, apakah ibu ku tadi datang ke rumah ?." Yesung mengangguk sebagai jawaba iya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?." Kali ini TOP bertanya lagi sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap intens Yesung.

"Ka-kami hanya mengobrol biasa."

"Tidak mungkin." _**TAP…**_ Melihat TOP mulai maju mendekatinya, Yesung pun semakin memundurkan langkah kakinya sambil merunduk.

"Saat berbicara dengan orang lain, kau harus menatap matanya." Tegur TOP yang melihat sikap tidak sopan dari Yesung yang tidak mau menatap dirinya ketika mereka berbicara. Yesung yang tidak berani menatap wajah TOP hanya terdiam sambil terus mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak lemari es dan tanpa membuang waktu TOP menggurung Yesung dengan kedua lengannya hingga Yesung tidak bisa kemana – mana lagi.

"Katakan semuanya padaku, apa yang kalian bicarakan ?." Tanya TOP sekali lagi yang kali ini dengan jarak antara bibir dan telinganya hanya 5cm saja.

 _ **Gleg…**_ dalam keadaan masih tertunduk, Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat suara berat dan _husky_ millik TOP ditelinganya terdengar begitu menggoda dan _sexy_ , sepertinya imajinasi Yesung sudah makin tinggi.

"Eng…anu..itu…kami…" Ucap Yesung yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini, karena jujur saja otaknya sudah _blank_ dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih yang posisinya sedang mengurung tubuh kecil Yesung hanya dengan melirik kebawah saja sudah bisa melihat seluruh bagian _sensitive_ Yesung, seperti kedua telinga Yesung memerah lalu gerak – gerik Yesung terlihat resah dan agak aneh terlebih dengan kedua kakinya yang terlihat seperti ia tidak nyaman dengan sesuatu.

'Tunggu…mungkinkah dia ?.' Batin TOP yang akhirnya menyadari tingkah Yesung adalah hal yang biasa terjadi ketika seseorang terangsang.

"Jadi begitu…" Lirih TOP ambigu yang sudah tersenyum menyeringai tanpa Yesung sadari. Entah setan apa yang merasuki TOP, ia pun memiliki niat untuk sedikit mengerjai Yesung.

 _ **Dheg…**_ Yesung terkejut ketika tangan besar milik TOP perlahan mengangkat dagunya agar mereka bisa saling bertatap. Sorot mata yang tajamlalu warna mata yang hitam legam milik TOP membuat Yesung terpesona dan tubuhnya seketika membeku.

"Apa kau takut padaku ?."

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya…eh.." Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, wajah TOP mulai mendekat lalu mencium bibir Yesung yang saat ini sedang terbuka. Tanpa melawan sedikit pun, Yesung yang entah terkejut sampai tidak bisa bergerak atau memang sengaja membiarkan TOP melakukan _French Kiss_ padanya hanya terdiam.

"Mmhh…" Lama TOP menggulum bibir Yesung hingga Yesung terbuai akan ciuman TOP yang membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Bahkan tanpa sadar Yesung menggenggam kemeja putih milik TOP untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Sluurph…" TOP memberikan lidahnya pada Yesung untuk diajak bertarung lidah dengannya dan Yesung tentu saja menyambutnya walaupun pada akhirnya ia kalah.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Mereka berdua menyudahi ciuman panasnya sekarang, Yesung yang sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa akibat kekurangan oksigen hanya bisa tertunduk seraya mengusap bibirnya dari sisa – sisa _saliva_ mereka berdua, sedangkan TOP sibuk memperhatikan Yesung.

'Ba-bagaimana ini, detak jantung ku tidak bisa diam." Batin Yesung.

 _ **Dheg…**_ kali ini dada TOP yang dibuat berdegup saat Yesung tanpa sengaja menatap dirinya dengan mata sayup dan wajah memerah yang seakan – akan Yesung ingin diperlakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman, karena Yesung sudah di ambang batasnya untuk menahan miliknya yang sudah sesak dibawah sana.

"Aku akan membuat mu merasa 'enak'."

"Heeh!." _**Braaak…**_ Sekali tarik TOP membalikkan tubuh Yesung untuk segera menghadap pintu lemari es, beruntung Yesung menumpukan kedua tangannya ke pintu kulkas sehingga ada jarak antara tubuh Yesung dengan kulkas agar tidak terlalu terhimpit.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa bagian ini bisa menjadi sekeras ini…tapi apakah ini enak ?." Tanya TOP yang sudah memegang daerah selangkangan Yesung dari luar celana hingga Yesung hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya, tidak mungkin Yesung mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada TOP, karena Yesung tidak ingin TOP berpikir ia mesum. Dan lagi pula, tidak bisa Yesung pungkiri bahwa ia memang membutuhkan ini untuk membuatnya 'lega' dari rasa sesak yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Nnnghh…" Mendengar jawaban leguhan nikmat dari Yesung, TOP tangan kanan TOP yang sejak tadi memegang pinggang Yesung dari belakang. Kini tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangan kirinya, ia menyelusupkan tangan satunya masuk ke dalam pakaian untuk mencari dua tonjolan di dada Yesung.

"Tu-tunggu...tahan itu sebentarhh."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa menunggu ?." Bisik TOP seduktif di telinga kiri Yesung sambil memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana, dimana milik Yesung sudah menggeras dan berkedut minta dimainkan.

'Gyaaa…aku sudah terjebak!.' Jerit Yesung yang sadar bahwa tubuhnya sekarang berada didalam genggaman tangan membuang waktunya dalam membantu Yesung, TOP mulai meng- _oral_ milik Yesung dan menekan – nekan _nipple_ Yesung dengan jarinya.

"Aahh shhh…." Leguh Yesung saat merasakan _nipple_ dan miliknya dimanjakan secara bersamaan oleh TOP menggunakan tangan. Bagaimana bisa pria yang baru saja ia kenal melakukan hal ini pada tubuhnya ? sungguh Yesung heran dan tidak menyangkan bahwa selama Yesung menjalin hubungan dengan pria, ia tidak pernah mengizinkan pria manapun menyentuh daerah terlarangnya. Tapi, sekarang tubuhnya entah kenapa nyaman dan menerima setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh TOP.

"Arrgghh." Rintih Yesung saat TOP mulai mengigit – gigit daun telinga Yesung hingga membuat tubuh Yesung menegang sebagai respon atas tindakan TOP.

"Nnhhh…aa..ahhh." Rancau Yesung yang semakin lama merasa nikmat atas perlakuan TOP, bahkan nafasnya sudah tidak teratur dan berat menandakan bahwa Yesung benar – benar menikmatinya.

"Milik mu semakin berkedut."

"Yaaa! jangan di ucapkan." Malu Yesung yang hampir saja ingin mengeluarkan cairannya menjadi batal seketika akibat ucapan TOP, dan TOP hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat betapa menggemaskannya Yesung. Sekali lagi TOP meng- _oral_ milik Yesung dengan tempo cepat dan pegangan tangan Yesung pada lemari es semakin kuat menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

"Akkhh!." _**Croot,**_ cairan Yesung keluar membasahi tangan kiri TOP.

"Itu terlalu cepat." Gumam TOP santai yang langsung menarik tangannya dari dalam celana Yesung lalu berjalan menuju wastafel, tempat dimana Yesung mencuci piring kotornya tadi sekarang TOP pakai untuk mencuci tangannya dari cairan Yesung.

"Aku ingin mandi, kau bersihkan diri mu lalu kita makan bersama untuk membahas obrolan mu dengan Ibu ku."Seru TOP disela mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan handuk kecil yang berada di sisi wastafel.

 _ **Bruugh…**_ Setelah TOP pergi dari dapur, Yesung jatuh lemas tak berdaya dengan nafas yang masih terenggah – enggah. Yesung yang masih tertidur dilantai menghadap langit – langit dapur dengan kondisi baju berantakan dan resleting celana yang sudah terbuka hanya mampu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Wajahnya.'Batin Yesung yang saat ini didalam benaknya muncul wajah tampan TOP.

'Suaranya.' Kali ini Yesung mengingat suara berat nan _husky_ milik TOP yang masih teriang telinganya.

'Tubuhnya.'Sekarang Yesung menggangumi bentuk tubuh TOP, walaupun ia sendiri belum melihat secara langsung. Tapi ketika TOP menyentuhnya tadi Yesung bisa melihat dibalik pantulan lemari es tadi kemeja TOP sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan bagian dada bidangnya.

'Bahkan sentuhannya. Ah…dia sempurna.' Simpulan Yesung tentang TOP dan tanpa sadar ia mulai jatuh jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada seorang SEME yang diluar bayangan Yesung.

.

.

 _ **Ceklek…**_ Yesung yang sedang menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk, perlahan berbalik saat mendengar pintu ruangan dibelakangnya terbuka dan ia langsung terkejut saat melihat TOP keluar dengan memakai piyama tidur bergambar robot sambil menenteng sebuah majalah olahraga.

'Dia aneh.' Seketika wajah Yesung datar bagaikan tembok, disamping TOP memiliki wajah tampan dia juga memiliki sifat agak aneh atau kekanankan lebih tepatnya. Padahal ketika Daesung mengatakan TOP menyukai mainan dan kartun, Yesung pikir itu hanya candaan ternyata benar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah ?."

"Ah…aniya, hehehe." Yesung pun meletakkan semangkuk nasi panas di depan meja TOP dan kembali ke kursinya untuk makan, kini mereka berdua makan malam dengan tenang dan hening.

'Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap biasa saja setelah kejadian tadi.' Batin Yesung yang sejujurnya masih agak malu jika mengingat bagaimana TOP menolong dirinya dalam hal 'itu', sedikit melirik untuk memperhatikan TOP disebrang duduknya yang sedang makan sambil membaca majalah olahraga. Bukankah tadi TOP bilang ingin membahas obrolan dengan Ibunya tapi kenapa dia malah sibuk sendiri, pikir Yesung.

"Seung Hyun, mengenai obrolan ku dengan Ibu mu itu…kami hanya bicara biasa saja, sungguh." Akhirnya Yesung menceritakan kronologi dari awal Daesung datang hingga obrolan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan minus obrolan tentang biodata TOP, dimana Yesung bertanya – tanya tentang kesukaannya.

"Ibuku adalah tipikal orang yang cepat sekali mengambil kesimpulan tanpa memastikan kebenarannya terlebih dahulu, apakah yang ia lihat dan ia pikirkan itu benar." Balas TOP yang membuat Yesung merasa tidak enak sekarang karena membuat TOP mendapatkan masalah.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang Ibumu katakan ? ."

"Dia mengatakan kau adalah istriku."

"MWOYA! Uhuk…." Dengan cepat Yesung yang tidak ingin mati konyol akibat tersedak makanan segera mengambil segelas air putih lalu meneguknya hingga habis tanpa sisa.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa itu tidak benar." Balas TOP sambil tersenyum pada Yesung sebagai tanda semua akan baik – baik saja. Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat senyuman TOP agak sedikit ragu. Pasalnya ketika seorang anak berbicara kepada orang tuanya pasti akan sedikit terjadi adu argument, terlebih Ibunya TOP adalah tipikal seorang pria yang mudah salah paham jika tidak dijelaskan secara baik – baik.

"Benarkan semua akan baik – baik saja ? maksud ku, jika kau mau…aku akan ikut bersama dengan mu untuk menjelaskanya." Tawar Yesung yang takut jika TOP menjelaskan pada Daesung dengan cara yang salah tanpa memperdulikan hati Ibunya yang pasti kecewa, karena apa yang ia pikirkan tidaklah benar.

"Baiklah, hari minggu aku akan mengajak mu ketempat Ibu ku."Dan Yesung tersenyum cerah dengan aura matahari yang menyinari dirinya dari belakang.

.

.

 _ **TING…..TONG…**_

 _ **TING…..TONG…**_ Mendengar suara bel pintu rumah ditekan secara brutal, Yesung yang sedang sibuk mengangkat piring kotor bekas makan malam dari meja akhirnya meletakkan piringnya kembali untuk membukakan pintu.

"Aku saja yang buka." Seru TOP yang langsung bangun dari duduknya. TOP tahu siapa yang datang saat ini, karena dia sendirilah yang menyuruh sang tamu itu untuk datang kerumahnya setelah jam makan malam.

 _ **Cekleeek…**_

"KAMIIII DATANG!." Teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan didepan pintu dengan permintaan TOP, Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk dan bayinya yang masih berusia 1 tahun untuk datang melihat seseorang yang ditampung oleh TOP semalam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung.

"Masuklah, tapi ingat jangan sampai Daniel menyentuh benda – benda dirumah ku." _ **Gleg….**_ mendengar peringatan dari TOP, Eunhyuk langsung memeluk bayinya sendiri karena jujur saja peringatan tersebut dilayangkan untuk anak mereka yang beberapa bulan lalu telah memecahkan vas besar kesayangan TOP yang harganya sangat fantastis.

"Kalian ingin minum apa ?."

"Ah…tidak usah repot – repot, yang ada saja keluarkan hahaha." Canda Donghae yang bermaksud basa – basi atau kode keras, mengingat TOP suka sekali menyimpan _wine_ mahalnya dan mumpung ada disini Donghae ingin meminumnya.

"Oke, air putih."

"MWOYA! dasar pelit!." _**Pletak….**_ Eunhyuk langsung menjitak kepala Donghae dengan _mic_ mainan anaknya bermaksud agar Donghae menjaga sikap, karena saat ini anaknya sedang takut akibat melihat ayahnya teriak – teriak.

"Berikan saja kami _juice_."Seru Eunhyuk sambil menggelus kepala anaknya agar tidak merenggek. Sedangkan TOP yang duduk disebrang mereka dengan sikap _stay cool_ -nya menatap datar kedua tamunya.

"Tidak ada _juice_ , buatnya merepotkan."

" _Cola_ ? ."

"Tidak ada, _soft drink_ tidak bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Yak!Padahal gaji mu diatas 15 juta, tapi tidak ada apapun disini. Tsk!." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang teriak – teriak, karena rasa kesal yang sudah ia tahan sejak bicara dengan TOP tidak bisa di toleransi lagi.

"Hahaha….aku hanya becanda, lucu sekali mengerjai kalian."Tawa TOP pada akhirnya yang ternyata sedang menjahili tetangga sekaligus teman _adorable_ dengan tawa TOP, Yesung yang keluar dari arah dapur perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tamu sambil membawakan nampan berisi tiga gelas _Juice_ mangga dan satu gelas mungil susu coklat beserta sepiring kue kering. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadinya sedang kesal kini mengalihkan perhatiaan mereka pada Yesung.

 _ **TUK….**_

 _ **TUK…**_ Setelah selesai memindahkan semua isi nampan ke atas meja, Yesung langsung berdiri tepat disamping TOP seperti pelayan pribadi.

"Kenalkan dia adalah Yesung." _Intro_ TOP memperkenalkan Yesung kepada dua temannya.

" _Annyeong_ , aku Yesung yang sekarang untuk sementara waktu akan tinggal disini."Ucap Yesung sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Donghae teman satu – satunya yang TOP miliki hahaha, lalu ini UKE ku Eunhyuk dan yang kecil ini namanya Daniel."

"Kyaaa….lucunya~."Seru Yesung dengan mata berbinar – binar saat melihat Daniel berada dipangkuan Eunhyuk, ternyata anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang memakan kue kering buatannya terlihat sangat menggemaskan, rasanya Yesung ingin sekali mencubit pipinya.

"Kau ingin menggendongnya ?."

"Bolehkah ?."

"Tentu." Eunhyuk pun memberikan Daniel ke Yesung untuk digendong dan tidak lama Eunhyuk tersenyum saat melihat anaknya tidak merenggek saat berada di gendongan Yesung. Sedangkan TOP yang melihat Yesung asik bicara dengan seorang bayi hanya menatap dalam diam sambil meminum _Juice_.

.

.

Berbincang – bincang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk selama satu jam cukup membuat Yesung tahu banyak mengenai _Town Male_ , mulai dariorang – orang _Town Male_ sendiri, kebiasaannya, peraturan dan cara bagaimana penduduk dari luar _Town Male_ dapat hidup berbaur disini dengan baik. Bahkan Yesung sempat agak malu saat mereka berdua menanyakan dirinya termasuk tipe UKE atau SEME, dan TOP blak – blakan mengatakan Yesung adalah UKE sambil menyeringai ke arah dirinya.

"Kenapa Yesung tidak melamar kerja di tempat mu saja, Hyukkie ?."

"Ah, benar juga. Semenjak aku berhenti bekerja untuk mengurus anak, sampai sekarang ku dengar Bos ku belum menemukan penggantiku. Kalau kau mau, aku akan merekomendasikan mu. Bagaimana ?"

"Itu….." Yesung melirik TOP sejenak yang duduk tepat disampingnya, entah kenapa Yesung merasa ia harus meminta izin dulu pada TOP yang _notabe_ nya adalah pemilik rumah dimana ia sekarang tinggal untuk sementara waktu dan TOP menyadari tatapan maksud Yesung.

"Aku bukan SEME mu. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta pendapat ku." Mendengar balasan yang sedikit agak kasar, Yesung tersenyum pilu. Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh TOP, Yesung disini hanya menumpang dan apapun yang terjadi padanya bukanlah urusan TOP.

"Tenang saja Yesung, kerjaan mu disana sangat mudah."

"Nde, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Sekali lagi Yesung melirik TOP yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Donghae mengenai pekerjaan mereka.

"Tha…Tha…" Ucap Daniel yang belum bisa bicara.

"A-anu…Hyukkie, a-apa yang ia lakukan ?." Tunjuk Yesung dengan wajah merah padam saat melihat Daniel yang berada dipangkuannya mulai meraba – raba dadanya dari luar pakaian.

"Ah…Daniel ingin minum susu rupanya."

"Susu ?!."

"Puufft….wajah kaget mu sangat lucu Yesung, hahaha. Kau akan mengerti saat kau mengalaminya. Nah, Hae… _kajja_ kita pulang." Setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk pamit untuk pulang, Yesung yang masih belum terbiasa dengan hal – hal ganjil yang terjadi disini masih saja wajahnya memerah.

 _ **Dheg…**_ kaget Yesung yang mempergoki TOP sedang memperhatikan dirinya sekarang.

"Se-selamat malam, semoga tidur mu nyenyak Seung Hyun." _ **Blaam….**_ Yesung langsung masuk kedalam kamar dengan keadaan jantung yang masih berdebar tidak karuan.

'Kenapa…kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.' Batin Yesung yang tidak mengerti dengan arti tatapan mata TOP yang menurutnya selalu saja melihat dirinya dengan intens. Sedangkan TOP yang masih berdiri diruang tamu sendirian hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Padahal tadi aku ingin menyuruhnya jangan lupa membereskan ini." Gumam TOP yang arah fokusnya jatuh ke karpet ruang tamu yang sudah kotor akibat remah – remah kue yang dimakan oleh Daniel tadi berjatuhan, sepertinya Yesung salah paham akan arti tatapan mata TOP.

.

 **[Next Day |4 hari kemudian]**

.

"Dimana aku menaruh kuncinya." Gumam Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mencari – cari kunci rumah di dalam tasnya, berbagai barang seperti kabel _charger_ , kabel _earphone_ , dompet, mainan Daniel (robot ,mobil) dan sebotol susu membuat dirinya berdecis kesal karena kuncinya berada paling bawah dasar tas. Setelah berhasil menemukan kunci, Eunhyuk yang habis berbelanja dari Supermarket segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Oh…Yesung kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana pekerjaan mu ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam rumah tidak sengaja melihat siluet orangyang ia kenal berjalan gontai di ujung koridor apartement.

 _ **Wuushh….**_ Dengan kecepatan kilat, Yesung yang semula berada diujung koridor kini sudah berada didepan Eunhyuk dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bilang pekerjaannya 'sangat mudah' tapi ternyata…"Jeda Yesung yang sengaja menekan dua kalimat dibelakangnya dengan nada horror dan mencengkam.

"Heh ? memang sangat mudah kan."

"Yak! melakukan foto copy 250 lembar sebanyak 3 kali, lalu naik turun tangga sebanyak 5 kali dari lantai 4 ke lantai 1 dan bahkan aku tidak sempat minum karena harus membalas _email_ dan menerima telefon yang masuk setiap 5 menit sekali, kau bilang itu sangat mudah!." Cerita Yesung didepan wajah Eunhyuk, beruntung Daniel sedang tidur didalam kereta bayinya hingga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana Yesung memaki Ibunya.

"Hahahaha….Bos ku ternyata tidak berubah." Tawa Eunhyuk renyah sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Yesung seperti hal itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ? sepertinya, kau sangat senang melihat ku menderita." _**Gleg…**_ Melihat aura menyeramkan milik Yesung yang sedang tidak ingin bercanda membuat Eunhyuk kini tertawa kikuk dan menunjukkan tanda damainya dengan jari berbentuk 'V'.

Sejak pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lalu, Yesung dan Eunhyuk kini menjadi teman dekat. Karena Yesung tidak berani bertanya kepada TOP, alhasil selama Yesung berada di kota asing ini hanya Eunhyuk saja tempat dimana Yesung bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti supermarket, _department store_ , dan toko – toko.

"Tenang saja, setelah kau terbiasa itu semua akan menjadi ringan. Lagipula Bos ku sangat keren bukan~?." _**Blush…**_ _Smirk_ Eunhyuk keluar saat melihat raut wajah Yesung yang gampang sekali berubah.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan! dan oh…apa yang kau beli ?." Tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang asik mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yesung,ia melihat sebuah _paper bag_ berlogo _Bakery_ ditangan Yesung.

"Tadi aku melihat ada toko yang menjual kue tart kesukaan Seung Hyun, jadi aku membelinya."

"Ah…kesukaan TOP ? jadi kau tahu apa yang disukai olehnya~."

"Yak! ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, ka-kami…" Lagi – lagi wajah Yesung berubah memerah karena digoda oleh Eunhyuk mengenai TOP. Jujur saja sejak kejadian beberapa hari lalu dimana TOP membantunya dalam hal ' _itu'_ , Yesung yang hanya dengan mendengar nama TOP saja wajahnya pasti langsung memanas karena mengingat wajah sexy TOP.

 _ **Sreeet**_ …Eunhyuk merangkul pundak Yesung agar pemuda yang tinggi badannya lebih pendek darinya ini bisa mendengar dengan jelas sebuah rahasia yang akan Eunhyuk ungkapkan.

"Donghae pernah bilang padaku, bahwa TOP sebenarnya anak orang kaya. Tapi karena tidak akur dengan adik tirinya, ia memilih hidup sendiri."

"Ngh ?."Bingung Yesung karena tidak mengerti kenapa Eunhyuk mencerita hal seperti ini padanya.

.

.

 _ **TAP….**_

 _ **TAP….**_ Diwaktu yang bersamaan, dua orang pria berwajah tampan diatas rata – rata keluar dari lift yang berada di koridor apartement lantai 3, sepertinya dua pria yang sama – sama memiliki badan atletis ini baru saja pulang bekerja.

"Bukankah itu Hyukkie dan Yesung ?." Lirih Donghae yang melihat dua orang pria sedang berbisik – bisik dikoridor antara rumahnya dan yakin dengan penglihatannya, Donghae pun berjalan agak cepat untuk menghampiri UKEnya dan Yesung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini ?." Tegurnya membuat Yesung dan Eunhyuksecara bersamaan terlonjak kaget dan wajah ketika mereka kaget itu sangat lucu dimata Donghae.

"Sayang!kau sudah pulang. Hahaha…kami hanya ngobrol biasa saja, benarkan Yesung." Senggol Eunhyuk pada bahu Yesung sambil melirik memberikan kode untuk tidak mencerita apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Nde..." Jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Kau pasti menggosip lagi."_

" _Aniya…."_

 _ **Blaaam**_ , setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil mendorong kereta bayi berisi yang melihat betapa harmonisnya rumah tangga Donghae dan Eunhyuk jadi merasa sedikit iri. Pemandangan di depannya tadi tidak bisa ia temukan di Negara asalnya Seoul, karena dinegara asalnya hubungan _Yaoi_ itu dianggap tabu dan bahkan tidak bisa memiliki keturunan sama sekali. Tapi, di _Town Male_ ini hubungan _Yaoi_ dan memiliki keturunan seperti siklus kehidupan.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu ? ayo masuk." _**Dheg,**_ lamunan Yesung langsungbuyar saat mendengar suara berat milik TOP yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah membuka pintu rumahnya dan menunggu Yesung.

" _Nde_ , heheh."Cenggir Yesung yang bergegas ikut masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum TOP menguncinya.

.

.

 _ **Tik…**_

 _ **Tik…**_ Terdengar detak jarum jam dinding terus berjalan tanpa berhenti. Pukul 12:45 dimana _Town Male_ saat ini memasuki waktu tengah malam, jika kebanyakan orang memilih tidur untuk mengisi energi karena sudah bekerja seharian, maka disebuah apartement pinggir _Town Male_ setiap tengah malam akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dalam gelapnya ruangan, sosok pria mungil yang sejak 3 hari lalu memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya pada tengah malam, keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke sisi kamar yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kamar tidurnya.

 _ **Ceklek**_ ….perlahan dengan sangat hati – hati ia mendorong pintu kamar lalu mengintip sedikit untuk mengecek keadaan. Merasa aman,ia pun berjalan ke sebuah lemari berwarna coklat yang tidak pernah terkunci karena lemari itu hanya berisi selimut dan handuk saja. Setelah mengambil selimut tebal, kini di alihkan mata sipitnya pada sosok pria yang jatuh tertidur di meja kerja dengan lampu meja yang masih menyala.

"Jika kau begini terus, kau akan masuk angin Seung Hyun." Gumamnya yang telah menyelimuti punggung TOP dengan sebuah selimut agar suhu AC yang cukup dingin ini tidak membuat TOP sakit. Yesung yang sudah 3 hari ini secara diam – diam menyelimuti TOP yang tertidur disela bekerja hanya menghela nafasnya. Yesung baru menyadari sehari setelah dirinya tinggal disini,Yesung yang tidak sengaja terbangun ditengah malam untuk buang air kecil melihat pintu kamar TOP terbuka, akhirnya mengintip dan melihat ternyata TOP yang memiliki pekerjaan seorang _Designer Interior_ sering begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras." Gumam Yesung lagi yang kagum akan kesungguhan TOP dalam bekerja. Jika di pikir – pikir melihat TOP seperti ini, Yesung jadi teringat akan dirinya yang juga selalu bekerja hingga _overtime_ , tapi tidak sampai membawa pekerjaan ke rumah seperti TOP.

 _ **TAP**_ …tidak ingin TOP terbangun dan mendapatkan masalah karena melihat dirinya. Yesung yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya akhirnya keluar tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah dirinya keluar dari kamar kedua mata TOP terbuka.

 _ **Sreet**_ …Dipegangnya selimut yang berada di bahunya yang sedikit merosot akibat TOP berdiri dari posisi tidur duduknya. Malam ini TOP yang sengaja tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggu Yesung melakukan hal yang sudah ia duga bahwa selama ini yang menyelimuti dirinya adalah Yesung, ternyata dugaannya benar.

'Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini ?.' Batin TOP yang tidak mengerti kenapa Yesung sangat peduli padanya, bukankah mereka belum ada seminggu saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi kebaikan dan perhatian Yesung yang dilakukan secara diam – diam seperti ini membuat TOP berasumsi mungkinkah Yesung memiliki perasaan pada dirinya.

"Sial…" Decis TOP yang frustasi sendiri memikirkan Yesung dan juga perasaannya yang masih tidak jelas.

.

 **[Hari Minggu | Kediaman keluarga CHOI]**

.

Sesuai permintaan Daesung yang meminta TOP untuk mengajak Yesung ke rumahnya. Hari ini TOP yang datang bersama dengan Yesung untuk berkunjung kerumahnya, bukan untuk memperkenalkan Yesung sebagai istrinya melainkan mereka berdua datang untuk menjelaskan situasi dimana Daesung sudah salah paham terhadap keberadaan Yesung di apartement TOP.

'Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk itu benar.' Batin Yesung yang sedang berjalan menelusuri trotoar matanya sibuk menatap deretan rumah – rumah besar yang berdiri dengan bentuk gaya unik, perumahan disini seperti rumah bergaya eropa pada jaman dahulu, dimana tiang pilar – pilar yang tinggi dan taman yang luas lebih di tonjolkan.

'Jika dia memang anak orang kaya, kenapa dia harus bekerja sangat keras.' Batin Yesung lagi yang kali ini menatap punggung TOP dari belakang. Yesung benar – benar penasaran dengan sosok TOP, jika rumahnya besar dan memiliki harta berlimpah, kenapa TOP harus bekerja keras hingga larut seperti kemarin.

'Mungkinkah Seung Hyun seperti ku.' Tebak Yesung lagi yang membuat kesimpulan sendiri, jika dipikir – pikir Yesung juga sama seperti TOP yaitu anak dari kalangan atas, namun bedanya Yesung bekerja untuk membuktikan bahwa ia mampu bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan sang Ayah. Sedangkan TOP untuk apa dan mengapa ? itu saja yang masih menjadi misteri.

'Hemm, dan Eunhyuk bilang dia tidak akur dengan adik ti-…" _ **Brugh**_ , Yesung yang berjalan dibelakang TOP sambil memikirkan banyak hal tidak sengaja menubruk punggung TOP yang tiba – tiba saja menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Seru TOP sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan, sedangkan Yesung yang berada dibalik punggung TOP langsung mengintip untuk melihat bagaimana rumah TOP.

"Indahnya." Kalimat pertama Yesung yang keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat halaman depan rumah TOP ada sebuah ayunan yang diapit oleh pohon besar bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Kelopak – kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh berguguran akibat tertiup angin kini membanjiri jalan setapak rumah kediaman keluarga Choi.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Yesung dan TOP yang sedang berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah terlihat seperti sedang berjalan di sebuah altar gereja. Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah, TOP yang tidak sengaja melihat pucuk kepala Yesung banyak dijatuhi kelopak bunga sakura tanpa sadar terdiam. Warna pink bunga sakura yang mencolok di rambut hitam milik Yesung, membuat Yesung terlihat seperti sedang memakai mahkota bunga.

"Kenapa kau tidak menekan bel ru-..." _**Sreeet**_..ucapan Yesung langsung terhenti ketika tangan besar TOP menyentuh kepalanya untuk membersihkan kelopak bunga. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, Daesung yang ingin menaruh kantung sampah ditempat pembuangan yang berada di tikungan samping rumahnya jadi terkejut karena melihat anaknya dan pria yang ia duga adalah Istri TOP ber _lovely_ ria didepan rumah.

"Aku tahu kalian pengantin baru, tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu didepan rumah Ibu mu juga kan, Seung Hyun."

"Ibuu!." Kali ini TOP dibuat terkejut oleh Ibunya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa dua kantung sampah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena kau sudah disini, buang ini." _**Bruukh**_ … Daesung memberikan kantung sampahnya pada TOP dan merangkul bahu Yesung untuk mengiringnya masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan TOP yang masih didepan pintu dengan tatapan 'Kenapa sampah ini diberikan padaku' begitulah.

"Kau tahu, kami sudah menunggu mu sejak tadi, kami kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Anu….ta-tapi, Seung Hyun."

"Biarkan saja dia buang sampah dulu, Ayo…kau pasti lelah, akan ku buatkan kau minuman segar." Daesung terus saja mengiring Yesung untuk masuk tanpa peduli pada anaknya yang saat ini hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat sambil menatap dua kantung sampah di tangan kanan dan kiri. Ibunya itu sengaja melakukan hal ini padanya, karena Ibunya malas keluar rumah hanya untuk melakukan ini (membuang sampah) jika tidak terpaksa.

.

.

 _ **Tuuk**_...Segelas _juice_ buah semangka dan sepiring _pudding_ coklat tersaji didepan Yesung saat ini, Daesung sengaja menyiapkan makanan cemilan untuk menyambut kedatangan TOP dan Yesung sejak semalam. Jujur saja Daesung sangat senang anak tersayangnya datang ke rumah bersama istrinya, karena sejak dirinya menikah untuk kedua kalinya TOP memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan itu membuat Daesung sedih dan Daesung tahu alasan kepergian TOP.

'Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan ? haruskah aku menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini tanpa kehadiran Seung Hyun ? ah…tidak! aku harus menunggu Seung Hyun kembali, karena dia bilang akan menjelaskannya.' Batin Yesung yang sedang bimbang ditinggal pergi oleh TOP membuang sampah. Sedangkan Daesung beserta Taeyang (Ayah tiri TOP) yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya bingung karena sejak tadi Yesung diam saja.

"Apa kau tidak suka _pudding_ coklat ?."

"Nde ? akh… _aniya_ , maksud ku. Aku suka sekali _pudding_ coklat." Balas Yesung cepat dengan mengambil sepiring _pudding_ dan memakannya lahap di depan Daesung yang tadinya berwajah sedih.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Jika _pudding_ ini tidak enak, kau bisa memuntahkannya." Seru Taeyang yang ikut memakan pudding buatan UKEnya.

"Yak!."

"Hahaha…aku hanya becanda."

"Huh! Jika tidak enak, kenapa kau memakannya juga."

"Ah…bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan _pudding_ buatan UKE ku yang penuh cinta ini." Balas Taeyang sambil memakan _pudding_ buatan Daesung dengan penuh nikmat hingga Daesung yang digombalin Taeyang hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Aish…dasar SEME menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan tapi kau sangat mencintainya kan~."

Melihat kedua orang tua TOP yang tampak mesra, Yesung tanpa sadar terkekeh pelan disela memakan _pudding_ nya. Ternyata orang tua TOP walaupun usia mereka sudah 45 tahun, mereka berdua tidak sungkan untuk melakukan hal – hal manis seperti itu.

'Seandainya orang tua ku bisa seperti mereka, aku pasti sangat senang tinggal dirumah. Seung Hyun, kau sangat beruntung.' Batin Yesung yang sekarang merasa iri dan mulai merindukan Ibunya.

"Ayah Ibu, sudah ku bilang jangan bermesraan didepan tamu." _**Dheg**_ …Yesung tersetak kaget saat mendengar suara dibelakangnya terdengar sedikit familiar ditelinganya.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAAP…**_ Tanpa menoleh, pria bertubuh mungil yang baru saja tiba kini perlahan masuk ke ruang tamu dan duduk disebrang Yesung.

" _Sa-sajangnim_." Lirih Yesung tidak percaya bahwa Bos tempat dimana ia bekerja ada disini.

"Ngh…kau! Yesung kan ?." Balas pemuda didepannya yang sama kagetnya melihat karyawan yang baru saja bekerja beberapa hari dengannya, sekarang sedang duduk manis dirumah kediaman keluarganya sambil menikmati _pudding_ buatan Ibu tirinya.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal ? Ya...ampun, ini benar – benar luar biasa!." Girang Daesung senang yang melihat pertemuan Yesung dengan keluarganya bagaikan takdir.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?."

"Anu…A-aku…"

"Yaa…Jiyong! jangan sinis begitu pada kakak ipar mu."

"Kakak ipar ? maksud Ibu ?."

"Tentu saja kakak ipar itu berarti dia adalah UKE dari kakak mu Choi Seung Hyun." _**Braak**_ …tanpa diduga Jiyong, adik tiri TOP bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"A-anu…sebenarnya kalian salah pa-..." _**Drrrrt**_ …..Disaat Yesung ingin menjelaskan masalah yang sepertinya akan bertambah besar, ponsel milik Yesung berdering diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Melihat ternyata yang menelfon adalah TOP, dengan cepat Yesung mengangkatnya.

"Seung Hyun kau dimana ? kenapa lama sekali membuang sampahnya, kau harus cepat kemba-.."

" _Diam dan dengarkan aku…"_ _ **Gleg,**_ Yesung langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara berat milik TOP ditelefon.

" _Keluarlah dari rumah lalu belok ke kiri dan ikuti jalan hingga kau melihat sebuah taman, masuklah. Aku menunggu mu disini."_

"Tapi…Seung Hyun."

" _Bilang saja dompet ku tertinggal dan aku meminta mu datang ke minimarket untuk membayar belanjaan ku."_

 _ **PIIP…**_ sambungan telefon terputus, kini Yesung yang berada di situasi antara keluarga TOP menjadi tambah pusing karena masalah satu saja belum selesai, sekarang ditambah ia harus berbohong pada seluruh keluarga TOP.

"Tadi Seung Hyun menelfon ku. Katanya dia berada di minimarket dan ia lupa membawa dompetnya, jadi aku harus menemuinya."

"Astaga, anak itu dasar pelupa…apa mau ku antar ? kau tidak tahu jalan ke sana kan ?."

"Akh…tidak usah. Tadi Seung Hyun memberitahu ku, setelah aku bertemu dengannya kami akan kembali secepatnya."

"Baiklah, hati – hati dijalan Yesungie." Setelah pamit, Yesung pun bergegas ke tempat dimana TOP berada saat ini dengan berlari. Sungguh Yesung heran kenapa tiba – tiba TOP bertingkah seperti ini, bertingkah seakan – akan ia menjauhi keluarganya sendiri.

" _TOP tidak akur dengan adik tirinya."_ Disela Yesung berlari, ucapan Eunhyuk teringat dibenaknya. Sebenarnya ada apa antara TOP dengan adik tirinya yang ternyata adalah Bos tempat dimana ia bekerja, ada masalah apa hingga membuat mereka berdua tidak akur ? mungkinkah TOP tidak terima jika ia memiliki seorang adik ? atau mungkinkah TOP tidak menyukai adiknya.

"Argh….memusingkan." Teriak Yesung yang mulai pusing sendiri saking penasarannya dengan kehidupan TOP yang penuh tanda tanya.

.

.

Disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Choi, terlihat TOP sedang duduk santai dikursi bebatuan yang pemandangannya adalah danau, tempat dimana bunga teratai tumbuh dengan baik dan cantik.

 _ **Ctaang**_ …pelatuk api yang berada ditangan kanan TOP kini perlahan membakar ujung rokok yang berada di mulutnya. Menunggu Yesung sambil merokok bukanlah ide yang buruk, toh di taman ini semua penduduk _Town Male_ bebas melakukan apapun seperti merokok.

"Kau bilang, kau akan menjelaskan pada Ibu mu tentang kesalah pahaman ini. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruh ku kesini ?!." Tanya Yesung yang sudah berdiri dibelakang TOP dengan nafas terenggah – enggah akibat berlari dan wajah yang memerah karena kesal, TOP seperti mempermainkannya padahal Yesung sudah berniat ingin membantu menjelaskannya tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

"Apa disana ada adik ku ?." Tanya TOP tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang dan Yesung yang pertanyaannya di abaikan hanya bisa menggepalkan tangan kanannya kuat.

"Aku bertanya pada mu, apa disana ada adik ku ?." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung tersentak kaget saat melihat tatapan mata TOP yang menoleh ke arahnya sangat menusuk dan tajam, belum pernah sama sekali Yesung melihat kilatan mata seperti itu dari TOP.

"Nde, _waeyo_ ?." Tanya balik Yesung yang sudah duduk disamping TOP seenaknya.

"….." Diam, TOP sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dan memilih melanjutkan acara merokoknya sambil memandangi indahnya danau teratai. Sedangkan Yesung yang lagi – lagi di abaikan rasanya ingin sekali meninju sebuah pohon hingga tumbang untuk meluapkan emosinya. Yesung tahu ia hanya orang luar yang menumpang dirumahnya, tapi tidak seharusnya TOP mengabaikan dirinya.

"Walaupun kau tidak bisa akur dengan adik tiri mu, setidaknya didepan Ibu dan Ayah mu cobalah untuk berpura – pura dekat dengannya." Kini Yesung mulai sok memberikan nasehat pada TOP.

"Apa maksud mu ?."

"Heh ? bukankah kau dan adik tiri mu itu tidak akur."

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu ?."

"Donghae mengatakannya pada Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk memberitahu ku."

"Hahahahaha…" TOP tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Yesung.

"Yak! jangan menertawakan ku, aku mana tahu kalau mereka menipu ku." Kini Yesung mulai memajukkan bibirnya kesal karena ditertawakan oleh TOP yang seperti mengatakan ia bodoh karena percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Mereka tidak menipu mu, yang kau dengar itu benar."

" _Jinjjayo_ ?."

"…." Sejenak TOP terdiam dan kemudian mengangguk, dibuangnya putung rokok yang sudah ia hisap setengah lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak akur, lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa akur…"

"Hng ?." Kini Yesung makin bingung mendengar ucapan TOP.

"Ja-jangan – jangan alasan kau tidak bisa tinggal dengan orang tua mu adalah sesungguhnya kau dan adik tiri mu itu dulunya sepasang kekasih, lalu kau tidak bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai sekarang menjadi adik mu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, begitukan ?." Asumsi Yesung yang membuat TOP harus menahan tawanya lagi, cerita yang dibuat oleh Yesung benar – benar sangat klasik.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Alasannya adalah orang tua ku bercerai karena Ibu ku berselingkuh dengan SEME yang sekarang menjadi ayah tiri ku, untuk itulah setiap aku melihat ayah dan adik tiri ku. Aku teringat betapa sakitnya ayah kandung ku yang terluka akibat mereka."

" _Mi-mianhae_ , aku tidak tahu." Sesal Yesung yang merasa tidak enak karena membuat TOP berwajah sedih. Sekarang Yesung tahu alasan kenapa TOP tidak mau pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa terluka jika tinggal bersama dengan seseorang yang menyebabkan rusaknya keluarga.

" _Gweachana_ , Ayah kandung ku juga sekarang sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Ayah dan Ibu, mereka berdua sekarang terlihat lebih bahagia bersama pasangan masing – masing, lalu…" Sejenak TOP menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghela nafas. Berat, TOP sangat berat sebenarnya jika harus menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain. Selama ini TOP hanya menceritakan masalahnya pada Donghae saja, tapi entah kenapa bercerita kepada Yesung, TOP merasa semua beban yang berada di pundaknya yang ia tampung selama ini perlahan terasa ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku ini masih dibutuhkan oleh mereka." Sambung TOP sambil tertawa perih, Ayah dan Ibu kandung TOP kini sudah memiliki keluarga baru dimana Ayah kandung TOP memiliki seorang anak dari UKE barunya yang saat ini anaknya berusia 7 tahun. Sedangkan Ibunya Daesung yang menikah dengan Taeyang, seorang _single parent_ yang juga sudah memiliki anak dimana usianya hanya berbeda 2 tahun saja dengan TOP. Jadi, wajar saja jika muncul pertanyaan apakah kedua orang tuanya masih mencintainya ? masihkan mereka membutuhkanya ? bahkan TOP tidak tahu dimana tempatnya berada, TOP seperti orang luar yang tiba – tiba saja datang ke sebuah keluarga yang bahagia.

"Hiks…Hiks…" Tiba – tiba terdengar isak tangis yang TOP yakini berasal dari pria disampingnya.

"Kau ? kenapa kau menangis ?."

" _Mi-mianhae_ …Hiks… _mian_." Dengan susah payah Yesung menghapus air matanya dan berusaha untuk meredamkan tangisannya, tapi air mata dan sesegukkannya tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf ?."

"Itu karena…itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu…Hueee." Tangis Yesung semakin keras hingga membuat TOP yang melihat tanpa sadar tertawa pelan seperti ada yang lucu.

"Kau menangis lalu tiba – tiba minta maaf, dasar aneh." Ledek TOP yang bisa di dengar jelas oleh Yesung.

"Aku menangis karena mu tahu!." Rancau Yesung disela air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir dikedua pipinya. Sungguh Yesung menangis karena ketika TOP mengatakan 'apakah ia masih dibutuhkan oleh orang tuanya' dada Yesung sesak. TOP seperti mengatakan dirinya tidak memiliki tempat dan itu mengingatkan dirinya lagi yang saat ini tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi.

"Jadi penyebab kau menangis adalah aku." _**Sreet**_ …Tanpa pemberitahuan, TOP yang duduknya bersampingan dengan Yesung langsung memposisikan tangannya ditengku leher Yesung, lalu mendorong kepala Yesung untuk lebih dekat agar TOP bisa menciumnya.

"Nnggghh…" Leguh Yesung yang merasakan TOP melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama Yesung dan TOP awalnya terasa asin karena air mata Yesung yang jatuh ikut terbawa disela ciuman mereka, namun tidak lama ciuman tersebut terasa manis dan nikmat hingga tanpa sadar air mata Yesung berhenti.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis." Seru TOP sambil tersenyum ke arah Yesung untuk pertama kalinya.

 _ **Greeb**_ ….TOP memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dan menyadarkan dagu di bahunya.

"Se-seung Hyun." Lirih Yesung yang mengerti bahwa TOP saat ini membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar.

"Sejak aku lahir, aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain melihat sisi lemah ku, kecuali kau. Orang yang bahkan baru seminggu ku kenal." Gumam TOP sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya tubuh mungil Yesung, TOP tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh mungil Yesung ternyata menyimpan kehangatan seperti pelukan seorang Ibu.

'Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Seandainya….seandainya aku bisa terus bersamanya.' Batin Yesung yang semakin menggeratkan pelukannya.

'Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial dihatinya, bolehkah ?.' Batin Yesung lagi yang entah kenapa pikiran seperti itu muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya, bahkan tangan yang Yesung gunakan untuk membalas pelukan TOP tidak mampu untuk ia lepaskan.

" _Saranghae_ …" Tanpa sadar Yesung mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan dalam hati, otomatis TOP yang mendengar jelas sekali ucapan Yesung barusan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan itu membuat Yesung sadar bahwa ia baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A-anu…maksudku…itu.." Yesung mulai panik sekarang. Ia benar – benar bingung karena kalimat seperti itu keluar begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

" _Nado Saranghae_." _**Dheg…**_ Seketika jantung Yesung serasa ingin copot saat mendengar ucapan TOP yang tanpa di duga membalas perasaannya. Benarkah yang ia dengar itu nyata ? dilihatnya wajah TOP untuk memastikan keseriusan jawabannya, dan yang ia dapat adalah senyuman seorang Choi Seung Hyun yang membuat waktu disekeliling Yesung terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

 _ **Chuu~…**_ TOP mencium kening Yesung dan itu berhasil membuat Yesung perlahan tersenyum sangat lebar.

.

 **[Back Choi House]**

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian katakan pada kami ?." Tanya Daesung pada dua pria didepannya yang sejak tadi hanya bisa saling tatap satu sama lain. Jujur saja raut wajah Yesung dan TOP mudah sekali ditebak oleh Daesung, dimana mereka menunjukkan wajah bingung yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahan.

"Ibu, Yesung sebenarnya bukan Istriku."

"MWOYAA!." Teriak Daesung terkejut dan bahkan berdiri dari duduknya saking tidak terima apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah nyata. Sedangkan Yesung yang melihat wajah Daesung sedih hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa bersalah, dan juga Yesung tahu pasti rasanya sakit saat mengetahui apa yang kau harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Tapi aku berencana akan menikahinya dalam dua bulan ke depan."

"MWOYAA!." Kali ini Yesung yang teriak sambil berdiri dari duduknya hingga membuat Taeyang dan Jiyong yang melihat jadi kaget sendiri.

"Bisakah kalian berdua duduk ?." Seru Taeyang yang dibalas cenggiran oleh Daesung dan Yesung.

"Seung Hyun, apa yang baru saja kau katakan ?." Bisik Yesung yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa TOP akan berkata demikian. Bukankah belum ada 24 jam mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi TOP sudah mengatakan akan menikahinya. Bagaimana bisa TOP mengatakan hal sakral seperti itu dengan santainya. Menikah itu bukanlah permainan yang mudah dilakukan, banyak sekali hal yang perlu disiapkan. Mungkin jika soal materi TOP tidak terlalu memikirkannya, mengingat gaji TOP perbulan di atas rata – rata dan juga berasal dari kalangan atas. Tapi bagaimana dengan mental ? Yesung belum siap membina hubungan seserius itu, Yesung takut bagaimana nanti jika ia gagal atau mengecewakan TOP dan keluarganya.

"Aku serius padamu." _**Dheg**_ …Yesung tidak berkutik saat melihat sorot mata TOP yang mengatakan bahwa ia saat ini berbicara jujur. Yesung pernah mendengar kalimat 'bibir bisa berbohong namun mata tidak bisa' dan itulah yang sedang TOP tunjukkan padanya.

Sadar tangan Yesung sedikit bergetar ketakutan dan ragu. TOP yang berada disampinnya langsung menggengam erat tangan Yesung, bermaksud untuk memberikan keberanian padanya bahwa Yesung tidak perlu takut. Karena, apapun yang terjadi TOP tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

"Percayalah padaku." Gumam TOP sambil menggelus pucuk kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya bulan depan aku akan sangat sibuk berbelanja membeli keperluan kalian!." Semangat Daesung yang jujur saja ini adalah hal yang sudah lama ingin ia lakukan yaitu mempersiapkan pernikahan anak – anaknya, khususnya TOP yang sudah ia rawat sejak bayi hingga menjadi anak sebesar dan setampan sekarang.

"Ayah…" _**Dheg…**_ ruangan yang tadinya penuh tawa karena tingkah lucu Daesung, kini seketika hening ketika TOP untuk pertama kalinya memanggil Taeyang dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Ayah, maukah Ayah menjadi wali untuk Yesung ? Dia berasal dari luar _Town Male_. Dimana orang tuanya masih hidup tapi mereka tidak bisa ke sini. Jadi ku pikir, jika ayah tidak keberatan aku ing-…" _**Sreet**_ …Tiba – tiba Taeyang bangun dari duduknya dan membuat TOP yang belum selesai bicara jadi terdiam bingung.

"Akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati." Senyum Taeyang sambil mengacak – acak rambut TOP layaknya anak sendiri. Ternyata Taeyang bangun dari duduknya untuk memberikan dukungan pada TOP, hampir saja Daesung berpikir macam – macam mengenai SEME-nya itu.

"Jiyong…"

"Nde ?." Jawab Jiyong kaget yang pertama kali mendengar _hyung_ -nya memanggil namanya.

"Maaf, seharusnya hyung yang menanggung beban dipundak mu. Tapi karena keegoisan hyung, hyung melepaskan tanggung jawab hyung sebagai anak tertua dikeluarga ini. _Jeongmal Mianhae_." Sesal TOP yang menyesal dulu pergi dari rumah dan memilih bekerja sesuai dengan keinginannya ketimbang meneruskan perusahaan Ibunya, _KINGS company_. Sehingga Jiyong yang usianya saat itu masih terbilang muda dan seharusnya bersenang – senang dengan temannya, jadi harus bekerja keras untuk memajukkan perusahaan.

" _Aniya_ , hiks…. _hyung_." Melihat adiknya menangis, TOP sebagai seorang _hyung_ untuk pertama kalinya akan memperlakukan Jiyong layaknya adik, yaitu dengan menggelus kepala Jiyong lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Kini masalah keluarga TOP sudah selesai, dan Yesung tersenyum manis saat melihat TOP perlahan mulai membuka diri untuk keluarga barunya.

.

 **[Next Day | Yesung POV]**

.

Nama ku adalah Kim Yesung, lahir di Seoul dan usia ku saat ini 25 tahun. Aku memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap pria, dimana penyimpangan ini sangat tabu dan banyak ditentang oleh masyarakat termasuk Ayah ku. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pekerjaan ku untuk memulai hidup baru di Busan, itu rencanan yang sudah ku buat. Tapi ternyata aku salah menaiki kereta hingga aku terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama _Town Male_ , dimana semua penduduk 100% adalah pria.

Dikarenakan uang yang ku bawa tidak berlaku disini, ku pikir aku akan menjadi gelandangan dikota asing ini, tapi siapa sangka jika seorang pria tampan dan baik hati menawarkan diri untuk tinggal bersama dengannya. Kini sudah hampir 4 minggu aku tinggal di _Town Male_ dan berteman baik dengan Eunhyuk, tetangga samping rumah. Karena dialah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan disebuah perusahaan _Fashion_ dengan _brand_ bernama _KINGS_ , hampir semua penduduk disini menggunakan produk perusahaan kami.

" _Good morning_." Ku alihkan mata ku pada sosok pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, seperti biasa setiap kali dia keluar dari kamar mata lelahnya yang seperti panda pasti akan terlihat jelas sekali.

"Apa kau lembur lagi ?." Tanya ku sambil meletakkan sepiring roti bakar dan telur mata sapi, tidak lupa secangkir kopi yang ditambah dengan krimer. Pria didepan ku ini bernama Choi Seung Hyun atau biasa dipanggil TOP oleh teman – temannya, ia adalah pemilik dari rumah yang saat ini aku tinggali.

"Begitulah, aku baru bisa tidur pukul 02:00 pagi…" Jawabnya dengan agak malas, tidak biasanya TOP terlihat tidak semangat. Mungkinkah ia sakit ? ku taruh telapak tangan dikeningnya untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Tidak panas." Gumam ku yang merasakan suhu tubuh TOP normal.

 _ **Sreet**_ …ah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia bertingkah tidak semangat seperti ini. Sikapnya ini yang sedang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ku adalah modus untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Lihat saja, dia mulai menepuk – nepukkan kedua pahanya untuk memberikan aku sebuah perintah agar aku duduk disana.

"Jika kau tidak cepat makan, sarapan mu akan dingin." Agak memalukan sebenarnya duduk dipangkuan seorang pria dengan wajah saling berhadapan satu sama lain, tapi mau gimana lagi dia adalah kekasih ku. Ah…bukan tapi calon suamiku, dimana dua bulan lagi kami akan menikah.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mengisi baterai ku." Serunya sambil memeluk ku dengan erat. Sejujurnya aku suka sekali dipeluk, tapi cara TOP memeluk ku itu sungguh sangat _mesum_. Tolong catat _**'sangat**_ _ **mesum'**_ melebihi diriku. Kenapa ? kalian lihat saja sendiri dia memeluk ku sambil menggesekkan wajahnya didada ku seperti om – om mesum, walaupun aku tidak memiliki payudara sebesar wanita. Tapi dengan menggesekkan wajahnya seperti itu membuat aku merasa geli dan ah…begitulah.

"Yesung, kau salah memasang kancing."

"Benarkah ?." TOP pun menunjukkan kancing kemeja nomor empat ku yang tidak terkait, pasti aku memakai kemeja terburu – buru tadi pagi sehingga tanpa sadar melewatkan satu kancing.

 _ **TUKK…**_

 _ **TUK…**_ Tanpa permisi, TOP mulai membuka kancing nomor satu, dua dan tiga kemeja milik ku.

"A-aku bisa memasangnya sendiri."

"Tidak usah malu begitu Yesung."

"Ta-tapi Seung Hyun…nanti kita bisa terlambat ke kantor!."

"Tidak masalah, jika aku dipecat aku tinggal mencari pekerjaan lain kan." _**CUP**_ …TOP mulai menciumi bahu kiri ku setelah dia berhasil menyikap sebagian kemeja yang ku pakai. Ayolah, walaupun hanya kecupan ringan tapi bibir tebal milik TOP terasa dingin dan membuat tubuh ku yang tadinya sudah dirangsang olehnya sekarang jadi tidak mampu menolaknya.

"Nnnhh…." Aku tidak bisa menahan suara ku lagi ketika TOP mulai mengigit daun telinga kiri ku, sekali lagi TOP menggoda leher jenjang ku dengan menjilatnya _seductive_.

"Aaah…Seung Hyuunhh, 6 menit lagi Hae akan, mmhh…datang kesini."

"Itu lebih dari cukup, berikan aku 4 menit untuk menyelesaikannya." _**Dheg**_ …aku benar – benar tidak suka melihat _smirk_ TOP saat ini yang memandangi ku dengan tatapan lapar seperti seekor hewan buas. Sepertinya hari ini aku yang akan mendapatkan masalah dari Bos tempat ku bekerja.

.

 **[Yesung POV END]**

.

"Jam berapa seharusnya karyawan masuk ke kantor Yesung ?."

"Jam 08:00 _Sajangnim_."

"Lalu, jam berapa sekarang ?."

"Jam 08:45 _Sajangnim_."

 _ **Braak**_ …Dengan sengaja sosok yang memiliki tatapan dingin melempar dokumen yang baru saja ia baca ke meja, bermaksud untuk menggertak Yesung yang tidak seharusnya datang telat. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang ini adalah masalah sepele karena siapapun bisa datang terlambat jika ada urusan penting. Namun bagi seorang Bos bernama Choi Jiyong waktu sangatlah penting. _Time is money_. Tidak peduli apapun alasannya, Jiyong tidak suka dengan karyawan yang tidak menghargai waktu.

"Walaupun sebentar lagi kau dan hyung ku menikah, bukan berarti kau bisa bebas datang dan pulang dikantor ini seenaknya saja, disini semua orang akan ku perlakukan sama termasuk dirimu." Ucap tegas Jiyong sambil menatap intens Yesung.

" _Nde_ , _Mianhae Sajangnim_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Seru Yesung sambil tertunduk sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyesali perbuatannya.

"Bagus, hari ini kau ku maafkan. kembali bekerja." Setelah membungkuk badannya sebagai salam hormat, Yesung perlahan berjalan ke pintu keluar sambil menghela nafas lega. Akibat ulah TOP yang seenaknya saja menyerang dirinya tadi pagi, Yesung jadi mendapatkan masalah. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak mendapatkan surat peringatan. Ternyata walaupun ia adalah calon istri kakaknya, tidak berarti sikap Jiyong akan lembut padanya di kantor.

" _Aniya…Hiks…hyung."_ Jika mengingat Jiyong ketika dirumah kemarin yang menangis tersedu – sedu, Yesung entah kenapa ingin tertawa. Saat Jiyong berada dikantor, Jiyong akan bersikap tegas dan dewasa. Tapi saat dirumah terlihat seperti pemuda biasa pada umumnya, apa lagi jika TOP menyuruh dirinya menghormati Yesung yang ternyata umur Jiyong berbeda satu tahun dibawah Yesung. Dikantor Yesung menghormati Jiyong dan dirumah Jiyong menghormati Yesung.

"Oh ya Yesung." Panggil Jiyong yang menghentikan kegiatan Yesung yang baru saja ingin menutup pintu ruangan sang Bos.

"Nde, apa ada yang _Sajangnim_ butuhkan ?."

"Di meja mu aku menaruh titipan dari ibu. Katanya makanlah bersama TOP hyung."

"…."

" _Wae_ ?." Tanya Jiyong yang melihat Yesung berdiri sambil tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas diambang pintu.

" _Aniya_ , _gomawo_ ….adik ipar."

"Yak! panggil aku _Sajangnim_ jika di-…." _**BLAAM**_ , Yesung langsung menutup pintu ruangan Bosnya sebelum calon adik iparnya itu berubah menjadi Bos _mode on_.

.

 **[Other Side | YG Company]**

.

"Jadi karna target pasar kita adalah remaja, maka saya menggunakan warna – warna cerah untuk menimbulkan efek ceria dan _Fun_ , sepert ini…" _**Klik, Klik…**_ seru TOP sambil menekan _pointer_ ditangannya, saat ini TOP sedang melakukan presentasi didepan klien yang merupakan seorang pengusaha kuliner. Secara detail TOP menjelaskan gambar _design_ yang telah ia buat melalui proyektor agar seluruh tim yang datang di ruang _meeting_ bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Lalu untuk _furniture_. Saat ini yang sedang digemari oleh penduduk kota adalah _Furniture_ yang terbuat dari kayu. Selain alami, _furniture_ jenis ini akan memberikan kesan nyaman dan klasik." Melihat gambar _design interior_ yang dibuat oleh TOP, beberapa klien terlihat puas dan suka sekali dengan hasil kerjanya. Selain TOP pintar men _design_ , TOP tahu bagaimana cara berbicara didepan semua orang agar mereka tetap fokus dan tidak terkesan membosankan. Mulai dari pakaian yang rapi, postur tubuh ketika bicara menunjukkan betapa profesionalnya seorang TOP. Sehingga, klien yang melihat tidak akan memandang dirinya sebelah mata.

"Sekian presentasi dari saya, apa ada pertanyaan atau hal yang ingin ditambahkan ?." Tanya TOP kepada kliennya ramah.

"Saya sangat suka dengan _design_ -nya. Jadi kapan anda bisa ke lokasi untuk melihat tempatnya, tuan Choi ?." Seru sang klien (pemilik cafe) dengan mengulurkan tangannya kepada TOP sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan memakai design milik TOP.

"Secepatnya tuan Huang." Ucap TOP yang langsung membalas uluran tangannya. Setelah berbincang – bincang cukup lama, klien yang urusannya sudah selesai akhirnya keluar ruangan dan TOP langsung menghela nafasnya lega, ternyata hasil kerjanya tidak sia – sia.

 _ **TOK…**_

 _ **TOOK…**_ Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, TOP yang sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu kursi rapat langsung memutar kursinya menghadap pintu.

"Apakah mereka membeli _Design_ mu ?."

"Menurut mu." Balas TOP dengan ber- _smirk_ dan Donghae yang mengerti kode _smirk_ TOP hanya bisa terkekeh. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini yang ia duga akan frustasi karena hasil kerjaannya ditolak.

" _Congrast my bro_! Berarti malam ini kita akan makan enak nde~."

"Jangan malam ini, aku ingin istrirahat Hae. Aku benar – benar kurang tidur untuk Klien ku yang satu ini." Keluh TOP yang berbicara sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemeja paling atas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir mu makan siang. _Kajja_ …" Dengan paksa, Donghae menarik lengan TOP untuk ikut dengannya menuju kantin kantor. Sejujurnya Donghae datang ke ruang rapat selain untuk menanyakan keberhasilan TOP juga untuk mengajak TOP makan, mengingat sekarang waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Kau yakin hanya pesan kopi dan _cheese_ burger saja ?." Tanya Donghae sambil menatap lekat TOP untuk memastikan pesananya sebelum ia bayar. Dari sekian menu makanan yang ada di kantin kantor, Donghae kira TOP akan memesan satu set makanan barat yang paling mahal disini, tapi ternyata hanya memesan makanan yang harganya tidak lebih dari 100.000 pore.

"Hemm, jika aku pesan lebih dari ini memangnya kau mampu bayar."

"Yak! jika aku mau, aku bisa membeli kantin ini." Ucap Donghae kesal yang ternyata TOP meremehkan keuangannya.

"Hahaha…aku hanya bercanda kawan, _calm down_." Setelah membayar, TOP dan Donghae mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela yang pemandangannya mengarah ke jalan raya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pesanan mereka berdua pun tiba dan TOP yang memesan _Cheese_ burger langsung membuka bungkusannya lalu makan dengan tenang.

"TOP apa kau yakin ingin menikah dengan Yesung ?."

"Tentu saja, _wae_ ?."

"Pikirkan sekali lagi, jangan terburu – buru. Yesung itu bukan penduduk asli kota ini, sebagai sahabat mu aku tidak ingin melihat mu terluka nantinya."

"…" TOP terdiam, perlahan diletakkan kembali burger yang separuh telah dimakan olehnya di nampan.

"Aku tahu resikonya, maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir." Balas TOP sambil meminum kopinya lalu memandang keluar jendela lagi. Ucapan Donghae mengenai dirinya yang terburu – buru untuk menikah dengan Yesung membuat hati TOP entah kenapa menjadi ragu, benarkah dirinya terlalu cepat dalam mengambil keputusan ? jika dipikir – pikir kembali TOP memang terlalu cepat, setidaknya TOP memberikan waktu agar mereka berdua bisa mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam. Yah… setidaknya mendiskusikan kapan Yesung siap. Tapi itu terlalu lama bagi TOP jika harus menunggu Yesung siap menikah, lagipula tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan Yesung akan di _Town Male_.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu ku….sebelum dia pergi." Gumam TOP sangat lirih seperti hembusan angin yang berlalu begitu saja. Pergi ? Yah, semua yang bukan penduduk asli kota _Town Male_ pasti suatu saat akan pergi dari sini. _Fase_ itu pasti akan terjadi, _Fase_ dimana dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin kembali ke tempat asal. Dan saat itu tiba tinggal bagaimana orang itu memutuskannya, apakah _stay_ atau _leave_ ? jika Yesung memilih _stay_ , maka TOP akan senang. Tapi jika Yesung memilih _leave_ , selamanya TOP tidak akan pernah melihat Yesung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu, TOP ?."

" _Aniya_ , cepat habiskan makanan mu. Aku ingin kau membuat anggaran biaya untuk _design_ tadi."

"Nde, tuan Choi Seung Hyun yang terhormat, hahah…" Canda Donghae menyebutkan nama TOP dengan agak berlebihan.

.

.

 _ **Ceklek…**_

"Aku pulang…" Teriak TOP yang baru saja tiba dirumah langsung melepaskan mantel tebalnya untuk dikaitkan ditiang gantungan belakang pintu, tidak lupa TOP meletakkan sepatu kerjanya dirak dan menggantinya dengan sandal, karena jika dirinya masih menggunakan sepatu didalam rumah maka lantai rumah akan kotor dan Yesung akan memaki – makinya.

"Oh…kau sudah pulang, Seung hyun." Seru Yesung girang ketika melihat orang yang sudah ia tunggu – tunggu akhirnya pulang. TOP yang pulang agak telat karena harus mengurus sesuatu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pria yang ia cintai ternyata menunggunya.

"Hari ini aku memasak banyak daging. Ibu Daesung memberikan ku daging yang begitu banyak, karna aku rasa kita berdua tidak akan bisa menghabiskannya. Jadi aku memberikan sebagian pada Eunhyuk dan bla…blaa..."

"…." TOP terdiam selama Yesung bicara, entah kenapa arah fokus TOP kini jatuh ke bibir Yesung yang terus saja mengoceh, bibir mungil yang terus bergerak dan berwarna _pink soft_ itu dimata TOP lebih menarik ketimbang dari apapun saat ini.

"Seung Hyun…" Panggil Yesung yang menyadari bahwa TOP melamun dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

' _Pikirkan sekali lagi, jangan terburu – buru. Yesung itu bukan penduduk asli kota ini…'_ Ucapan Donghae tadi siang kini terbayang dibenak TOP kembali dan itu membuat keyakinan yang TOP miliki melemah.

 _ **Sreeet….**_ Tiba – tiba TOP merengkuh pinggang Yesung dan mulai mencium bibir calon UKE-nya.

"Nnhh…" Erang Yesung ketika merasakan ciuman TOP mulai agak kasar dan menuntut minta lebih dengan meremes pantat sentalnya. Yesung yang tidak mengerti dengan sikap TOP yang tiba – tiba seperti ini hanya bisa memukul – mukul dada bidang TOP dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Haaa…haa…apa yang kau lakukan ?." Tanya Yesung sambil mengusap bibirnya dari sisa – sisa _saliva_ ciuman mereka tadi.

"Mencium mu."

"Yak! aku tahu itu, tapi…itu…" Yesung tidak berani menyebutkan perlakuan TOP yang menyentuh pantatnya tadi, itu membuat ia malu sendiri jika diucapkan.

"Aku mau mandi." _**Wush…**_ TOP melewati Yesung begitu saja dengan santainya setelah melakukan perbuatan mesum padanya. Sikap macam apa itu, seperti tidak memiliki dosa TOP pergi untuk mandi tanpa peduli pada nasib bagian bawahnya yang sudah dibuat berdiri. Tidak tahukah TOP setiap ia menyentuh bagian tubuh Yesung, tubuhnya akan merespon dengan cepat.

"Yaish!." Frustasi Yesung yang ingin marah tapi tidak berani, ingin minta TOP tanggung jawab untuk meniduri 'miliknya' kembali tapi tidak berani juga. Alhasil Yesung hanya bisa mencoba membuat dirinya tetap tenang dengan cara menghirup udara dalam – dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

.

.

"Yesung, ceritakan bagaimana tempat mu tinggal, apakah disana sangat indah ?." Tanya TOP yang sejak tadi menggelus – elus kepala Yesung lembut. Saat ini TOP dan Yesung sedang saling berbagi kehangatan setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Kehangatan yang dimaksud disini bukanlah hal mesum, melainkan TOP menjadikan dua lengan kekarnya untuk memeluk tubuh Yesung yang sedang menyadar padanya.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa tiba – tiba kau menanyakannya ?." Curiga Yesung yang membuat pergerakan tangan TOP diatas kepalanya terhenti.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Jadi, aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mu. Apa itu salah ?." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu TOP kembali menggelus kepala Yesung.

"Seoul sangat indah, ku pikir lebih indah Seoul dari pada disini hehehe..." Kekeh Yesung tanpa tahu TOP saat ini sedang tersenyum miris.

"Bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu mu, apa kau tidak merindukan mereka ?."

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka, terutama Ibu ku. Kau tahu, ibu ku sangat menyayangiku. Bahkan ketika ia tahu aku memiliki penyimpangan seksual, ibu tetap mendukungku. Tapi karena disini ada Ibu Daesung, ku pikir aku akan baik – baik saja, karena Ibu Daesung pasti akan merawatku dengan baik, benarkan Seung Hyun ?."

"Nde, Ibu sangat menyayangi mu dan aku juga mencintai mu…jadi jangan kembali ke sana."

"Ngh ? apa mak-…?." Baru saja Yesung ingin meminta penjelasan, dagu Yesung sudah diangkat lebih dulu oleh TOP untuk dicium kembali.

'Lagi – lagi dia menciumku.' Batin Yesung yang merasa hari ini sikap TOP sedikit agak aneh dari biasanya. Tidak mau mengambil pusing Yesung akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya dan menerima ciuman TOP dengan pasrah.

 _ **Kriit**_ …Menyadari posisinya akan membuat leher Yesung sakit dan tidak nyaman, TOP membalik posisinya yang semula menyandar dikepala ranjang sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang, kini merebahkan tubuh Yesung dikasur hingga sekarang TOP berada di atas tubuh Yesung tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Mmmhhh…." Desah Yesung saat TOP sengaja menyentuh miliknya dengan tangan dari luar celana piyama. TOP yang merasakan milik Yesung sudah ' _hard'_ tentu saja tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya, ia terus saja menggelus dan memainkannya disela ciuman panasnya untuk menambah rangsangan.

'Aku benar – benar dibuat tidak berdaya olehnya….' Batin Yesung yang merasakan badannya seperti meleleh, saat ini tubuhnya seperti melayang di udara dan hanyut terbawa oleh ombak kemana pun laut membawanya pergi.

"Seung Hyun..." Lirih Yesung diakhir ciumannya, dengan wajah yang memerah bagaikan apel yang sudah matang dan siap untuk digigit. TOP menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat Yesung sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Jangan menolaknya, biarkan tubuh mu menerima semua hal yang ku lakukan, _arraso_..." Bisik TOP _seductive_ ditelinga kanannya. Dan seperti yang TOP katakan barusan, Yesung tidak menolak sedikit pun apa yang TOP lakukan padanya, setiap sentuhan tangan TOP di titik – titik bagian _sensitive_ -nya berhasil membuat Yesung ' _feel good'_.

 _ **Claang…**_ batu es dalam gelas yang berisi _wine_ bergulir ketika TOP sengaja menggoyangkannya. Duduk santai disebuah sofa besar sambil menatap gelas _wine_ nya yang berisi cairan putih bening, TOP bisa melihat jelas tubuh Yesung yang berbalut selimut saja sedang tertidur diranjang.

"Dia bahkan lebih nikmat dari pada _Wine_ ini." Gumamnya yang masih melihat Yesung melalui tembusan gelasnya. Dengan hanya memakai celana jeansnya saja, TOP yang habis menyentuh Yesung kembali menuangkan botol berisi _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya lagi lalu meneguknya. Walaupun TOP menyentuh tubuh Yesung tapi ia tidak sampai melakukan _Sex_ pada Yesungnya, TOP hanya membantu Yesung untuk mastrubasi saja seperti yang ia lakukan tempo lalu. TOP akan melakukan _sex_ jika mereka berdua sudah sah menikah, karena di _Town Male_ jika seorang SEME dan UKE berhubungan badan, maka sang UKE akan mengandung.

.

 **[2 Minggu sebelum pernikahan]**

.

Menjelang hari pernikahannya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi, sekarang Yesung menjadi super sibuk. Yesung yang diberikan cuti oleh Bos Jiyong sekaligus adik iparnya, menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk mempersiapkan keperluan hari besarnya, seperti hari ini Yesung menggulung kartu undangan pernikahannya dengan pita warna – warni agar undangan yang terlihat _simple_ namun terkesan _cute_.

"Berapa banyak tamu yang akan kalian undang ?."

"Aku tidak tahu, sebagian undangan sudah disebar oleh Ibu dan ini untuk teman – teman Seung Hyun."

"Teman ? memangnya TOP punya teman selain SEME ku, hahahah." Canda Eunhyuk yang membuat Yesung menatap dirinya malas.

"Hyukkie, tolong ambilkan pita warna biru untuk ku ?." Minta Yesung yang menyadari ia sudah kehabisan pita, Eunhyuk yang juga sedang membantu Yesung mengganguk dan mencari gulungan pita warna biru dikardus. Namun pita yang diinginkan oleh Yesung tidak ada, bahkan seluruh pita menghilang dalam sekejab.

"Kemana perginya pita – pita disini ?." Tanya Eunhyuk sambil memperlihatkan kardus kosong ke arah Yesung.

"Ngh ? aku ti-..pufth hahahah…" Melihat Yesung tertawa tanpa sebab, Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kemana pita – pita itu pergi." Seru Yesung setelah puas tertawa, ia menunjuk ke arah bawah meja makan yang ada dibelakang Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang sudah menebak apa yang Yesung lihat segera berbalik lalu berjongkok dan menemukan anaknya sedang sibuk bermain dengan semua pita yang ada.

"Yaa...Daniel, pita ini bukan mainan. Bagaimana bisa kau melilitkan pita ini ke tubuh mu sendiri, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, ibu akan mendapatkan masalah nanti." Omel Eunhyuk sambil melepaskan lilitan pita yang ada di seluruh tubuh anaknya. Beruntung lillitan pita tidak sampai mencekik leher Daniel.

"Hahaha…mungkin Daniel ingin menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai hadiah untuk ku." Canda Yesung yang dijawab dengusan oleh Eunhyuk.

 _ **Puk…**_ Ditaruhnya Daniel ke sofa lalu memberinya sebuah mainan mobil – mobilan agar anak semata wayangnya diam selama Ibunya membantu Yesung. Lima jam waktu telah berlalu, undangan sekarang sudah sebagian selesai.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok. Aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam." Seru Eunhyuk yang melihat jam menunjukkan waktu 05:00 sore. Bahkan, Daniel yang tadinya bermain kini sudah tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk mainannya.

"Ayo...Daniel kita pulang." Gumam Eunhyuk yang perlahan mengangkat tubuh anaknya dari sofa dan tanpa disadari oleh Eunhyuk dan Yesung, mainan yang Daniel pegang perlahan terlepas lalu jatuh ke sisi bawah kaki sofa.

.

 **[1 Minggu sebelum pernikahan | Minggu]**

.

"Nde Ibu, gereja dan kateringnya sudah aku urus."

" _Bagaimana dengan cincinnya ?."_

"Sudah ku ambil tadi, ternyata jarinya lebih kecil dari yang ku bayangkan."

" _Hahaha, dimana dia ? Ibu ingin bicara dengan Yesung ?."_

"Dia sedang pergi ke minimar-." _**Ting…Tong…**_ Tiba – tiba suara bel pintu berbunyi hingga percakapan antara Ibu dan anak ini menjadi sedikit terganggu. Tanpa memutuskan sambungan telefonnya, TOP berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk melihat siapa yang datang melalui lubang kecil yang ada dipintu.

'Bukan Yesung.' Batin TOP yang melihat siluet tamu dilubang pintu rumahnya bukan sosok Yesung, melainkan sosok pria berambut panjang sebahu dan berwajah cantik.

"Ibu, nanti aku telefon lagi nde." Setelah memutuskan sambungannya, TOP membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung menyambut tamu tersebut dengan wajah datar.

" _Annyeong sunbae_."

"Siapa kau ?."

"Heh…kau tidak ingat dengan ku _Sunbae_ ? aku Kim Heechul adik kelas mu ketika _Senior High School_." Jawabnya sambil memasang wajah kesal karena TOP tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, padahal pemuda bernama Heechul ini tidak pernah lupa dengan wajah TOP, mengingat waktu sekolah dulu TOP sangat populer.

"Kim Heechul ?." Gumam TOP sambil menautkan kedua alisnya untuk mem- _flashback_ pikirannya ke masa sekolah dulu. Dilihatnya penampilan Heechul dari atas sampai bawah, rambut _blonde_ yang mencolok lalu pakaian yang _feminim_ dan paras wajah yang cantik.

"Ah…Kim Heechul yang dulu pernah meminta bantuan kepada ku untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho, benarkan ?."

"Akhirnya kau ingat."

"Tentu saja, gara – gara aku membantu mu. Aku kena pukul Yunho, tsk."

"Hahaha… _mianhae sunbae_."

"Jadi ada perlu apa hingga kau datang kesini ?."

"Akh! Aku hampir saja lupa, begini _sunbae_ tadi kau mengambil barang di _Queen Jewerly_ kan ? teman ku salah memberi mu cincin. Kebetulan aku bekerja disana, jadi aku datang untuk memberikan cincin yang benar." Jelas Heechul sambil merongoh tas ranselnya untuk mencari kotak kecil berisi sebuah cincin yang sudah dikecilkan.

"Ini dia, terimalah." Heechul pun menyerahkan kotak beludru merah pada TOP. Perlahan dibukanya kotak tersebut untuk mengecek isinya, apakah cincin didalamnya benar dan ternyata memang benar, cincin yang ada didalam kotak adalah cincinnya, terbukti cincin tersebut berisi inisial Seung Hyun dan Yesung.

"Kalau begitu cincin yang ku bawa tadi milik orang lain ?."

"Nde, aku minta maaf atas kecerobohan teman ku." Seru Heechul sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Ah… _its okey_ , salah ku juga karena sebelum meninggalkan toko aku tidak mengeceknya. Masuklah, aku akan mengambil cincin yang salah itu untuk mu."

"Tidak usah, ak-.."

"Ayolah, kau sudah jauh – jauh mengantar barang ku, jadi minum dan mengobrol sebentar tidak apa – apa kan ?." Tidak bisa menolak tawaran dari TOP, Heechul pun mengangguk dan ia pun masuk ke dalam apartement TOP untuk minum sebentar melepas lelah sebelum kembali ke toko lagi.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil cincin yang salah itu untuk mu." Seru TOP meninggalkan Heechul diruang tamu sendirian setelah meletakkan segelas juice mangga buatan Yesung yang selalu ada di dalam kulkas.

Saat TOP masuk ke dalam kamar, Heechul yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menikmati segarnya juice buah mangga memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling rumah TOP, ternyata tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dari TOP, padahal sudah 8 tahun berlalu tapi TOP masih sama seperti dulu yaitu sangat menyukai gambar dan benda seni.

'Tapi…badan dan suaranya itu ? benar – benar berbeda, dia terlihat sangat _manly_.' Batin Heechul yang teringat akan bentuk tubuh TOP yang atletis. Dulu ketika masih sekolah, tubuh TOP memang berisi namun tidak berotot seperti sekarang. Ditambah dengan suara _baritone_ milik TOP yang semakin berat dan _husky_ menambahkan nilai plus untuknya. Ah…membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi Heechul tanpa sadar memerah.

"Ini barang mu, Heechul." _**Dheg,**_ kaget mendengar suara TOP yang tiba – tiba datang, Heechul yang entah kenapa menjadi salting karena dirinya seperti ketahuan habis membayangkan TOP yang tidak – tidak refleks langsung bangun dari duduknya untuk mendekati TOP, dan Heechul tidak melihat bahwa disamping kakinya terdapat mainan mobil – mobilan milik Daniel yang tertinggal minggu lalu.

"Akh… _goma_ -…" Seketika Heechul merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan _**Sreeet**_ …dengan cepat TOP yang melihat Heechul akan jatuh langsung menarik tangannya bermaksud untuk menolong, namun dirinya malah ikut terbawa dan jatuh bersama disofa.

" _Are You okey_ ?." Ucap TOP yang langsung menayakan keadaan Heechul dengan wajah panik tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Se-sepertinya aku baik – baik saja, bisakah kau bangun dari atas tubuhku." Sadar posisi mereka tidak enak dipandang, TOP buru – buru bangun dan Heechul merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat terjatuh.

 _ **Braak**_ …Bersamaan dengan tragedi tersebut, Yesung yang baru saja pulang habis berbelanja langsung menjatuhkan kantung plastik belanjaannya yang berisi bahan makan malam, sambil menatap adegan didepannya, Yesung yang bingung harus melakukan apa ketika matanya menemukan calon suaminya bersama seorang pria cantik didalam rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu, hanya bisa diam.

"Yesung." Panggil TOP yang sedikit terkejut melihat Yesung sudah berada dirumah, melihat isi belanjaan Yesung yang berserakan dibawah kakinya, TOP pun menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Yesung, kau tidak apa – ap-.."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?."

"Hah ?." Awalnya TOP bingung dengan pertanyaan Yesung, tapi melihat arah mata Yesung yang menatap sosok Heechul dengan tatapan marah dan kesal, TOP pun sadar bahwa Yesung sepertinya salah paham.

"Biar ku jelaskan, dia adalah Heechul. Dia itu adik kelas ku ketika _Senior High School_ dan dia datang untuk memberikan cincin yang benar karena aku salah membawa cincin dari toko. Dan apa yang kau lihat tadi itu tidak seperti bayangan mu." TOP berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Yesung, namun Yesung yang sudah salah paham dan dibakar api cemburu tidak mendengarkan ucapan TOP. Yesung lebih memilih apa yang ia lihat barusan adalah kebenarannya.

"Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah dan kau…!." Teriak Yesung sambil menunjuk – nunjuk TOP dengan jari telunjuknya kesal.

"Kau malah selingkuh dengan UKE jalang itu! Apa bagusnya UKE itu dibanding denganku!." _**Plaak**_ …detik itu juga TOP langsung menampar Yesung dengan keras.

"Jaga ucapan mu itu, Kim Yesung." Tegur TOP dengan menatap calon UKEnya sedingin es. Bahkan Heechul yang melihat hanya bisa menelan ludahnya kasar dan menatap ngeri sosok TOP yang ia anggap selalu tenang, kini berubah menjadi murka.

"Kau bertanya, apa bagusnya dia dibandingkan dengan mu ? akan ku jawab, jadi dengarkan baik – baik."

"…."

"Dia lebih baik darimu, karena dia tidak pernah merendahkan orang lain." _**Gyut**_ , bukan hanya pipinya saja yang terasa perih dan sakit, tapi dada Yesung juga terasa sakit saat TOP lebih memilih membela UKE didepannya itu dibandingkan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja dia! Seung Hyun bodoh!." _**Brrukh**_ …Yesung membalas TOP dengan melempar sayuran yang ia beli ke wajahnya dan keluar dari rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk, ada perasaan kesal, marah, sedih dan kecewa.

" _Sunbae_ kau tidak mengejarnya ?."

"Tenang saja, dia pasti lari ke samping rumah."

"Huh ?." Bingung Heechul tidak mengerti akan ucapan TOP.

"Heechul, _mianhae_ dia mengatakan hal buruk padamu…sebenarnya dia pria yang manis dan lembut, tapi entah kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu." Seru TOP sambil merunduk untuk membereskan barang – barang belanjaan Yesung yang tercecer dilantai, tapi bukan Heechul namanya jika tidak menyadari keadaan TOP. Walaupun saat ini TOP sedang membelakangi dirinya, tangan kanan TOP yang ia gunakan tadi untuk menampar Yesung sedikit bergetar.

" _Gweachana_ , dia pasti sangat mencintai mu TOP. Buktinya ia cemburu melihat kita begitu, jika Yunho melihat keadaan kita tadi. Ku pikir dia akan langsung memukul mu, hahaha. Segeralah minta maaf padanya." Mendengar ocehan Heechul, TOP menunjukkan sedikit senyumannya, namun didalam hati ia sedang menyesal, seharusnya TOP lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya tadi.

"Hubungi aku jika butuh bantuan untuk menjelaskan padanya." Heechul pun menaruh kartu namanya di meja dan mengambil kotak cincin yang harus ia bawa kembali ke toko. TOP yang sudah merasa tenangan, memutuskan untuk menggantar Heechul sampai depan pintu.

 _ **TAP**_ …kini TOP berdiri didepan pintu rumah Donghae.

"Haaaa…." Hela nafas berat TOP keluar saat mendengar suara menangis Yesung dari dalam rumah Donghae. Saat ini pasti Yesung sedang bersama Eunhyuk, untung saja Yesung kabur ke sebelah rumahnya, coba kalau Yesung sudah hafal dengan daerah _Town Male_ , mau dicari kemana Yesungnya.

 _ **Tingg…**_

 _ **Tong…**_ Mendengar suara bel rumah, Eunhyuk yang sedang menenangkan Yesung dari tangisannya, menyuruh Donghae untuk membuka pintu dan saat melihat tamunya ternyata adalah biang masalah, Donghae pun memberikan sambutan dengan menatapnya datar.

"Siapa kau ?." Tanya Donghae ketus.

"Teman mu T.O.P." Eja TOP santai pada namanya sambil menatap temannya itu dengan malas, sungguh Donghae tidak pantas menunjukkan mimik wajah datar seperti itu.

"Teman ku TOP, tidak akan pernah menampar seorang UKE."

"Yayaya… _mianhae_ , tadi aku khilaf. Biarkan aku masuk." _**Braak**_ , dengan kakinya TOP menendang daun pintu rumah Donghae yang awalnya terbuka sedikit kini terbuka lebar.

"Yak TOP berhenti!." Tanpa peduli akan teriakan Donghae yang melarangnya untuk masuk, TOP yang sedang tidak ingin bercanda, segera masuk ke dalam rumah Donghae untuk mengambil _princess_ -nya.

.

.

 _ **Ting…**_

 _ **Tong…**_ Yesung yang baru saja ingin tidur siang kini bangun dari ranjangnya dengan mendumel tidak jelas ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Entah kenapa mendekati hari pernikahannya, _mood_ Yesung terus memburuk. Mungkin ini dipengaruhi oleh kejadian kemarin, dimana Yesung belum sepenuhnya memaafkan TOP.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Heechul dengan nada seceria mungkin saat melihat Yesung membukakan ia pintu.

"Seung Hyun tidak ada dirumah, ia sedang bekerja dan akan pulang sore hari." Seru Yesung ketus yang melihat tamunya ternyata adalah Heechul. Terlihat jelas sekali Yesung menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Heechul, lihat saja itu walaupun ada sedikit senyuman yang diberikan oleh Yesung tapi aura tidak sukanya begitu kental.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu _Sunbae_ , aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Bolehkan aku masuk ke dalam ?." Sebisa mungkin Heechul tetap ramah pada Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung yang awalnya sedikit ragu untuk mempersilakan Heechul masuk, jadi teringat dengan _manner_ yang diajarkan oleh Ibunya yang mengatakan tidak baik menolak seseorang yang ingin bertamu. Dengan agak berat hati, akhirnya Yesung mempersilakan Heechul masuk, walaupun _mood_ yang tadinya buruk kini semakin buruk.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku ?."

"Aku ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kemarin."

"Ah itu…"

"Begini, aku bekerja di toko _Jewerly_ dan kebetulan waktu _sunbae_ datang ke toko perhiasan untuk mengecilkan cincin, _sunbae_ salah membawanya dan karena aku tahu alamat rumah _sunbae_. Jadi aku pergi ke apartementnya untuk mengantar."

"Lalu ?."

"Lalu…itu, hehehe….aku terpeleset dan berakhir seperti itu, aku benar – benar minta maaf. Aku dan _Sunbae_ tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, lagipula aku sudah menikah dan _sunbae_ mengenal baik SEME ku, lihatlah ini cincin pernikahan ku." Seru Heechul sambil memamerkan cincin dijari manisnya pada Yesung. Namun Yesung tidak bicara sedikit pun, ia hanya mengangguk.

 _ **TUK**_ … Heechul menaruh sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan kado dan pita dimeja depan Yesung.

"Ini dari SEME ku Yunho, ia memaksa ku untuk memberikan mu ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku sudah membuat masalah, hehehe. Percayalah _sunbae_ sangat mencintai mu. Bukankah seseorang tidak akan mengajak menikah kekasihnya jika ia tidak serius."

"…." Yesung kembali terdiam. Kali ini ia terdiam karena memikirkan ucapan TOP kemarin, penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh TOP itu ternyata benar, bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun. Lagipula jika mereka berdua memang memiliki hubungan khusus, untuk apa dulu TOP mengatakan di depan orang tuanya, ia ingin menikahinya.

" _Gomawo_ , aku juga minta maaf karena mengatakan hal buruk padamu. Aku benar – benar malu pada diriku sendiri." Balas Yesung yang menunjukkan rasa menyesalnya yang begitu mendalam dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hahaha…aku mengerti. Jadi masalah kita sudah _clear_ kan ?." Seru Heechul sambil memberikan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak Yesung berjabat tangan sebagai tanda bahwa mereka berdamai.

"Nde…" Balas Yesung menyambut jabatan tangan Heechul dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dan sampaikan salam ku pada _sunbae_." Yesung pun mengangguk dan mengantar Heechul sampai depan pintu, seperti yang biasa TOP lakukan pada setiap tamu yang datang kerumahnya. Kini dengan memegang dada kirinya Yesung sejenak berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia meragukan TOP ? tamparan di pipinya tempo hari, jujur saja terasa sakit. Tapi tamparan itu kini menyadarkan Yesung bahwa seharusnya ia bisa menjaga ucapannya pada orang lain.

"Baiklah! Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membuat _pudding_ kacang merah untuk Seung Hyun." Semangat Yesung membara sambil menggulung lengan bajunya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak. Kejadian kemarin selain pertengkaran pertama mereka, juga telah menyadarkan TOP dan Yesung untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi ke depannya.

.

.

"Aku pulang…." Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya, Yesung yang baru saja menggeluarkan _pudding_ dari kulkas langsung bergegas pergi dari dapur untuk menemui sosok yang sejak tadi ia tunggu – tunggu.

 _ **Drap…**_

 _ **Drap…**_ mendengar suara langkah orang berlari, TOP yang baru saja ingin menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai rumah kini memundurkan kakinya kembali.

"Seung Hyuuuun!." Teriak Yesung yang tiba – tiba muncul langsung melompat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah TOP.

 _ **Hup…**_ Dengan kaget dan sedikit terkejut, TOP menangkap tubuh mungil Yesung dan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ada apa dengan Yesungnya ? kenapa tiba – tiba Yesung menjadi _hyper active_ seperti anak kecil begini, bukankah tadi pagi Yesung masih _bad mood_ padanya. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul didalam benak TOP sekarang melihat sikap aneh calon UKEnya.

"Yesung…" Panggil TOP yang merasakan pelukan Yesung semakin menggerat, bahkan Yesung tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

" _Mianhae…_." Gumam Yesung lirih.

" _Jeongmal mianhae_ hiks…" Kini Yesung mulai terisak menangis karena takut jika TOP tidak akan memaafkan dirinya. Sungguh Yesung tidak ingin kehilangan TOP, ia terlalu mencintai TOP hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

" _Uljimma_." Diusapnya kepala Yesung dengan lembut berharap calon UKEnya ini berhenti menangis, tapi Yesung yang sekali menangis akan susah berhenti membuat TOP menjadi teringat saat pertama kali Yesung menangis untuknya tanpa sebab. Kini sekarang karena dirinya juga, pria mungilnya ini menangis.

 _ **Cup…**_ cara yang sama TOP lakukan untuk membuat Yesung tenang, yaitu menciumnya sampai Yesung berhenti mengeluarkan air matanya.

'Tuhan, aku benar – benar mencintai pria ini.' Batin Yesung disela ciumannya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan." Puji TOP diakhir ciuman mereka sembari menggusap kedua pipi Yesung yang basah, dengan wajah memerah malu Yesung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada TOP dan itu membuat TOP terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung yang sangat _cute_.

 _ **Sreeet**_ …Tanpa di duga, TOP mengangkat tubuh Yesung _bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sesampainya di ruang tamu TOP mendudukkan Yesung di sofa lalu berjongkok didepannya untuk mengenggam kedua tangan Yesung dan menatap calon UKEnya yang tinggal hitungan jari saja akan resmi menjadi miliknya.

"Di jari inilah, aku akan menyematkan cincin pernikahan kita." _**Dheg**_...Jantung Yesung berdebar tidak karuan sekarang sesaat ketika TOP mencium jari manis kanannya dengan _gentle_. Sungguh, TOP benar – benar terlihat keren dimata Yesung.

"Kau tahu, aku memiliki dua impian. Pertama aku ingin sekali memiliki UKE yang manis, dan itu akan terwujud 4 hari lagi." Seru TOP sambil tersenyum ke arah Yesung sebagai _kode_ bahwa UKE yang dimaksud TOP adalah dirinya. Yesung yang diperlakukan seperti ini, rasanya ingin menjedutkan diri ke dinding untuk memastikan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi.

"La-lalu impian kedua mu apa ?."

"Impian kedua ku, tentu saja memiliki anak yang lucu darimu." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung semakin merah karena saking senang, bahagia dan ah…entahlah perasaanya saat ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata – kata, TOP membuat dirinya dimabuk kepayang oleh cinta.

.

.

 **[Hari Pernikahan]**

.

 _ **Teng…Tong… Teng…Tong…**_

 _ **Teng...Tong…**_ Terdengar suara lonceng saling bersahutan satu sama lain disalah satu gereja _Town Male_. Pagi ini tepat hari Minggu pukul 08:20AM, Choi Seung Hyun dan Kim Yesung telah resmi menikah dan menjadi suami – istri. Tepuk tangan yang gemuruh diberikan oleh semua tamu yang hadir saat ini untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan dua sejoli yang terlihat bahagia. Terlebih dengan Yesung yang tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum senang karena ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa merasakan namanya pernikahan, terlebih dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Yesung! kali ini kau benar – benar menantu ku kan ?!." Tanya Daesung menggebu – nggebu yang memastikan bahwa kali ini Yesung adalah menantu _real_ -nya, sedangkan Yesung yang mendengar pertanyaan lucu Ibu mertuanya hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Hehehe…Nde."

"Aigo…syukurlah, ku pikir Seung Hyun akan menjadi _SEME forever alone_." Mendengar ucapan ibunya, TOP yang berada disamping Yesung menatap malas Daesung. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya, bagaimana jika Tuhan mengabulkan ucapannya. Ckckc.

"Hahahaha…. _SEME forever alone_ , hahahah." Kali ini terdengar suara tawa yang begitu puas dibelakang TOP, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja TOP bisa kenal pemilik dari tawa menjengkel ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae.

"Yesung, ada seseorang yang ingin memberikan mu sesuatu. Tapi dia malu, kkkkk~." Seru Taeyang yang membuat Yesung memiringkan kepalanya imut. Siapa seseorang yang ayah mertuanya maksudkan ? Perlahan Taeyang menunjuk ke arah segerembolan tamu yang sedang menikmati pesta diluar taman gereja. Yesung pun semakin bingung, tapi tidak lama satu sosok pria mungil seperti dirinya keluar dari kerumunan tamu tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jiyong." Gumam Yesung yang ternyata sosok itu adalah Bos sekaligus adik iparnya.

 _ **TAP…**_ Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar saat Jiyong berada dihadapannya sekarang, mata tajam miliknya sama persis dengan milik TOP ketika TOP sedang marah padanya, mungkinkah Jiyong akan memarahinya didepan umum ? tapi itu mungkin, ini bukanlah jam kantor.

"Masa cuti mu tinggal 3 hari lagi, walaupun kau sudah menikah dengan kakak ku. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kau tidak masuk kerja besok."

"Nde, _Sajangnim_." Jawab Yesung sambil menunduk patuh layaknya anak kecil yang sedang diberi peringatan oleh seorang Ibu. Ternyata mau diluar kantor atau tidak, namanya Bos tidak akan mengenal tempat. Sedangkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Daesung, Taeyang dan TOP yang berada disamping Yesung sejak tadi melihat dua pria ini hanya bisa menahan tawanya, Yesung benar – benar _cute_ dan _adorable_.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu…dan ini untuk mu." Ucap Jiyong sembari menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan kecil pada Yesung. Dengan wajah agak memerah Jiyong yang baru pertama kali memberikan hadiah pada orang lain didepan umum mati – matian menjaga _image_ nya. Sejujurnya Jiyong senang karena Yesung telah resmi menjadi kakak iparnya, itu menandakan bahwa Jiyong memiliki hyung selain TOP, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

" _Gomawo dongsaeng_." _**Puk…Puk,**_ dengan lembut Yesung menepuk – nepuk kepala Jiyong dan itu terasa hangat.

'Ugh…tahan dirimu Jiyong.' Batin Jiyong berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Yesung dan bermanja – manjaan padanya, sepertinya tanpa semua orang tahu Jiyong menyimpan sifat _brother complex_.

"Baiklah, semuanya ambil gelas kalian dan mari kita bersulang untuk mendoakan TOP dan Yesung!." Teriak Donghae membuat beberapa tamu yang melihatnya terkekeh. Kini dalam pesta yang sengaja di gelar dihalaman gereja, TOP dan Yesung yang menjadi pemeran utama ikut bergabung menikmati pesta mereka.

.

.

 _ **Dheg…Dheg…**_

 _ **Dheg…Dheg,**_ detak suara jantung Yesung sejak tadi sore tidak bisa tenang, sudah berbagai hal Yesung lakukan, mulai dari menghela nafas pelan – pelan lalu meminum air putih sebanyak yang ia bisa, tetap saja gugupnya tidak bisa hilang. Malam ini adalah malam pertamannya dengan TOP, walaupun ia sering tidur bersama dan TOP membantunya dalam hal mastrubasi, tapi tetap saja malam ini TOP akan melakukan 'hal itu' padanya untuk pertama kali dan itu membuatnya gugup.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengeluarkan suara – suara aneh ? bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memuaskannya ? aish….harusnya tadi aku tidak makan terlalu banyak, perut ku jadi buncit begini." Gumam Yesung yang rasa khawatirnya berlebihan dan benar – benar diluar pemikiran orang lain. Tapi walau begitu, itu semua karna Yesung ingin terlihat _perfect_ didepan TOP.

 _ **Ceklek….**_ Sosok pria bertubuh atletis keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. TOP yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan mendekati Yesung yang sedang duduk membelakanginya ditepi ranjang, entah apa yang ia lihat diluar jendela sana.

 _ **PUK…**_ tepukan yang dilakukan TOP dibahu Yesung, berhasil membuat pria mungil yang dari tadi uring – uringan tersentak kaget dan rasanya nafasnya berhenti saat itu juga.

"Sekarang giliran mu mandi." _**Sreet**_ …dengan wajah tegang dan pikiran yang _blank_. Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik.

 _ **Gleg…**_ Demi Tuhan, rasanya Yesung ingin terjun ke jurang saat melihat tubuh bagian atas TOP yang benar – benar, ah…. _perfect_. Bahu yang tegap dan lebar, lalu otot lengan dan dada yang bidang serta otot perut yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, entah kenapa setiap melihatnya Yesung seperti ingin menjerit layaknya perempuan, apalagi kondisi TOP sedang setengah basah.

 _ **Tuing…**_ Bagian bawah Yesung mulai memberikan reaksi.

" _Gyaaaa_!." Histeris Yesung yang membuat TOP kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, jika tiba – tiba saja Yesung berteriak seperti baru melihat hantu.

 _ **Braaak…**_ Yesung langsung lari ke kamar mandi dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Dia kenapa ? ah… _I know_." _Smirk_ TOP yang sudah mengetahui tingkah laku Yesung. Tinggal bersama selama dua bulan lebih membuat TOP sudah mengetahui banyak tentang Yesung, mulai dari dia ngambek, marah, merajuk dan bahkan saat dia _Turn on_.

Tidak memerlukan waktu untuk Yesung berlama – lama didalam kamar mandi, Yesung yang sudah selesai membersihkan diri langsung keluar dengan memakai handuk kimono.

"Kau sudah selesai membersihkan diri mu eum ?." _**Dheg…**_ Yesung tersentak kaget saat melihat TOP sudah duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke kamar mandi.

'Jangan – jangan dia ada disana sejak aku mandi.' Batin Yesung yang entah kenapa malu sendiri saat mengetahui pintu kamar mandi terbuat dari kaca buram, bukankah itu berarti TOP melihat siluet bentuk tubuh Yesung mulai dari membuka pakaian hingga ia selesai mandi.

"Kemarilah…" Panggil TOP sambil menepuk – nepuk kedua pahanya agar Yesung duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan perasaan gugup, Yesung mulai mendekati TOP yang sudah menunggunya sambil tersenyum misterius. Apa yang akan TOP lakukan pada Yesungnya ?

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author note :**

Apa yang akan TOP lakukan ?

a. Membacakan dongeng untuk Yesung.

b. Menyadongi Yesung sampai pagi.

c. Mengobrol sampe larut.

Ayo dipilih – dipilih, hahahaha XD

Yosh, akhirnya _chap 2 update_.

Semoga pada suka sama chap ini :D

Maaf lama *reader : kebiasaan lu thor* :"3 hahahaha

* * *

 **Big Thanks To :**

 _LRS34 | Mii | Ret90 | Bikuta-chann | angel sparkyu | pipinPapo | Ajib4ff | Kim Rose | Kim Yena |Alfiana1186 | Ressalini | Keys13th | Clarissa Kim | Tiara97 | Zysha | Cha2LoveKorean| RikaRika| Cloudsrainny | NoonimELF | Yesungie | Jeremy Kim84 | Park Hana | Elfturtlefish | Yesung ukeku 2 | Sugaminseokkim | Clouds17 | Cloud | Nur Clouds | Ellie Miminzs | Eun810 | hkyh | ziuhan | jia | Leethalkim | Mysuga | pyongpyong | DreamHigh3424 | Celindazifan | Guest  
_

 _ **I just say 'Thank you so much and love you'**_ *Reader pada merinding* hahahah

Makasih ya semua udah ngasih _feedback_ _positif_ dan setia nunggu ini FF :*

Terakhir, buat **Elfturtlefish** (Dinda) makasihnya buat cover _FF Town-Male_ ya (*_*)/\

Suka banget :*

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tittle :** Town Male_

 _ **Author :** Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)_

* * *

 **Genre** : Family, Romance, Slice Of Life.

 **Pairing** : T-Sung (TOP  & Yesung)

 **Disclaimer** : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua dan Fansnya Dan **cerita** ini **milik saya**.

 **Warning:** Yaoi (Boy X Boy), M-preg, Yesung uke! Crack Pair!

* * *

 _KimKyusung (kimmie)_

 _©2018_

 _Please don't copy paste without permission._

* * *

 **Summary**

 _Yesung yang kabur dari rumah salah menaiki kereta hingga ia terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama Town Male dimana semua penduduk 100% adalah pria. Disaat Yesung sudah membangun keluarga bahagia disana bersama Choi Seung Hyun, tiba – tiba ia mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya sakit keras. Akankah Yesung memilih kembali ke kota asal atau tetap di Town Male ?_

* * *

 **[Yesung POV]**

Nama ku adalah Kim Yesung, lahir di Seoul dan usia ku saat ini 25 tahun. Aku memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap pria, dimana penyimpangan ini sangat tabu dan banyak ditentang oleh masyarakat termasuk Ayahku sendiri. Lelah selalu dimaki dan dihina oleh dirinya yang tidak bisa menerima penyimpangan seksual anaknya, aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pekerjaanku untuk memulai hidup baru di Busan dari nol, itu rencana awal yang sudah ku buat dengan sangat matang. Tapi karena kebodohanku, aku salah menaiki kereta hingga aku terbawa ke sebuah Kota ajaib bernama _Town Male_ , dimana kota tersebut semuanya berisi 100% pria! Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kota ini ? Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pria…pria…dan pria, untuk pria seperti ku yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual tentu saja Kota ini seperti surga.

Setelah sampai di _Town Male_ _a_ ku berpikir, selama aku memiliki uang kemana pun aku pergi tidak akan menjadi masalah, tapi lagi – lagi dewi fortuna tidak memihak kepada ku. Uang bahkan _credit card_ yang ku punya tidak berlaku disini, Oh Tuhan...aku memang mengatakan akan memulai kehidupan ku dari nol tapi tidak harus menjadi gelandangan dikota asing ini kan ? Berjalan tanpa arah serta tidak memiliki uang sepersen pun hingga aku kelaparan, apakah aku akan mati dikota asing ini ? _Andweyoo_..

Berjalan seharian lalu terdampar disebuah taman, ku pikir hidup ku benar – benar akan berakhir. Tapi ternyata tidak, Tuhan masih sayang kepadaku. Buktinya dia mengirimkan ku seorang malaikat penolong, tunggu...dia bukan malaikat lebih tepatnya seorang Pangeran.

Choi Seung Hyun atau biasa dipanggil TOP adalah nama pria yang sudah menolong ku. Tampan, _manly_ dan _gentle_ , siapapun yang melihat dia pasti langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya termasuk diriku, sungguh aku tidak bohong, TOP itu benar – benar pria sejati entah dari segi visual atau sifatnya. Setelah kami saling mengungkapkan perasaan kami masing – masing, TOP pun langsung mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan menikahiku. Bukankah itu cara pria sejati bertindak ?

 _ **Kreet…**_

 _ **Kreet…**_ Ku matikan kran air hangat yang sudah sepuluh menit membasahi tubuhku, perlahan aku meraih handuk kecil yang meggantung dipengait dan mulai menggeringkan tubuh serta kepala lalu sejenak menatap diriku di cermin hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sisa shampo dirambut ku.

"Tepat hari ini, marga ku sudah berubah menjadi _Choi_ Yesung." Gumam ku dengan wajah memerah malu, ini benar - benar sulit dipercaya bahwa aku bisa menikah dengan seorang pria yang ku sukai dan sekarang adalah malam pertama kami.

"Heng, dimana aku menaruhnya ? kenapa tidak ada ?." Ucap ku yang heran karena tidak menemukan _underware_ ditempat pengait baju. Biasanya jika aku mandi, aku akan selalu membawa _underware_ dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan ku.

" _Omo_! Ja-jangan – jangan aku lupa membawanya." Dengan memukul kepala ku sendiri, aku meruntuki kebodohan yang telah ku lakukan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu, dengan menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran ku dan mengingat kembali dimana aku meletakkan _underware_ ku itu.

 _ **Dheg…**_

"Aku meninggalkannya diatas kasur, arrgh! _Pabo!_." Tanpa banyak pikir aku langsung mengenakan handuk _kimono_ untuk keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum TOP menemukan celana dalam ku yang berada diatas kasur dan melakukan hal buruk pada _underware_ ku.

 _ **Blush**_ ….Wajahku memerah lagi hanya dengan memikirkan TOP melakukan hal mesum pada _underware_ ku. _Gosh!_ Ada apa dengan otak ku sekarang, TOP tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu!

 **[Yesung POV end]**

* * *

 _Town Male_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

 _ **Cekleek…**_

"Kau sudah selesai membersihkan diri mu, eum." _**Dheg…**_ Kaget Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi malah menemukan sosok pria yang baru saja ia pikirkan sedang duduk disofa sembari menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan mata menatap intens tubuhnya.

" _Woow...sexy & looks_ _delicious_." Ucap TOP refleks melihat dada Yesung sedikit ter-ekspos. Yesung yang menyadari kemana mata nakal TOP tertuju tentu saja langsung menutupinya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana ?." Tanya Yesung sanarkis yang membuat kedua alis TOP naik – turun kebingungan.

"Tentu saja sejak kau masuk ke kamar mandi hingga selesai."

'Sejak aku masuk ke kamar mandi hingga selesai. Tunggu! Jangan – jangan TOP...' Batin Yesung mulai horor karena ia menyadari bahwa pintu kamar mandi mereka terbuat dari kaca buram, bukankah itu berarti TOP melihat siluet bentuk tubuh Yesung mulai dari membuka pakaian hingga ia mandi.

'Aish….itu sungguh memalukan, apa yang TOP pikirkan saat ia melihatku mandi tadi.' Batin Yesung yang lagi – lagi memikirkan hal – hal mesum.

"Yesung..."

" _Nde."_ Kaget Yesung saat TOP memanggilnya.

"Kemarilah…" Sambil menepuk – nepuk kedua pahanya setelah menaruh cangkir kopi dimeja nakas, TOP pun menyuruh Yesung untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Dengan perasaan gugup dan wajah memerah Yesung mulai mendekati TOP yang memang sudah menunggu dirinya sejak tadi. Bukankah malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka, Yesung begitu berdebar – debar sampai rasanya ia sulit bernafas.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ Tiap Yesung melangkah, kakinya terasa sangat dingin, rasanya seperti sedang berjalan diatas bongkahan es kutub utara, bahkan rasa dinginnya kini sudah menjalar ke telapak tangan Yesung. Sesampainya dihadapan TOP, Yesung duduk dipangkuannya dengan wajah tersipu malu ketika matanya melihat dada bidang dan perut TOP yang _sixpack_ ter-ekspos bebas disela handuk _kimono_ birunya. Padahal dirinya sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh TOP, tapi entah kenapa saat ini tubuh TOP terlihat lebih kekar dan coklat dari biasanya.

'Tunggu, apakah ia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya kemarin ?.' Batin Yesung memikirkan hal - hal yang tidak penting.

"Yesung…Yeeesung…."

"Akh… _Nde_." Jawab Yesung yang lagi – lagi tertangkap oleh TOP pikirannya sedang berlarian entah ke dunia mana.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ? apakah kau sedang memikirkan pria la-…."

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya mencintai mu, sungguh!." Jawab Yesung langsung memotong ucapan TOP sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Bagaimana bisa Yesung memikirkan pria lain selagi didepannya sudah ada pria yang sangat tampan dan manly.

"Kkkkk~, aku juga mencintai mu." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung memerah ketika TOP mengatakan cinta dengan mencium punggung tangannya hingga Yesung sendiri bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir TOP menyentuh kulitnya.

"Tangan mu dingin, apakah kau sedang gugup?." Kali ini TOP bertanya sambil menggusap – usap telapak tangan Yesung yang sudah dingin dan membeku, TOP berharap dengan cara seperti ini ia bisa sedikit menghangatkan kedua tangan mungil sang _UKE_. Kadang sikap sederhana yang TOP lakukan seperti inilah yang membuat Yesung merasa begitu dicintai olehnya.

"Gu-gugup ? _A-aniya_ , mungkin karena aku habis mandi dan AC disini sangat dingin, tubuhku jadi ikut terasa dingin hehehe." Jelas Yesung asal bicara, apapun yang keluar dari bibir Yesung saat ini bukanlah hasil kerja otaknya, karena otaknya saat ini sedang _blank_.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buat ruangan ini menjadi panas." Seru TOP yang membuat Yesung harus menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat _smirk_ TOP, sepertinya ia salah bicara.

.

.

"Mmnnhh…" Dengan duduk disofa besar miliknya, kini bagaikan seorang bos besar TOP memulai kegiatan malam pertamannya dengan sang _UKE_ , mencium liar bibir _plum_ Yesung sembari memainkan _nipple_ kirinya, cara _fore_ _-_ _play_ TOP sebagai pemanasan membuat Yesung mabuk kepayang. Tekan dan cubit tanpa peduli sudah setegang atau semerah apa _nipple_ Yesung sekarang. Walaupun agak sedikit kasar namun Yesung tidak pernah mempermasalahkan atau komplen atas tindakan TOP pada tubuhnya, ketika TOP sudah menyentuh tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah karena jujur saja tubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan, sekali disentuh tubuhnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi. _Pervert Yesung mode on_.

 _ **Sreet…**_ Posisi Yesung yang masih berada diatas pangkuan TOP memudahkan ia melepaskan tali pengikat handuk _kimono_ Yesung dan mulai mengekspos seluk beluk tubuh sang _UKE_ yang sudah berkeringat.

" _Sexy_. _I want touch You so bad_.." Ucap TOP sebelum ia mencium setiap inci bagian tubuh Yesung mulai dari leher, bahu dan dada hanya untuk meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya dan ketika TOP tidak sengaja melihat _kiss_ _mark_ yang beberapa minggu lalu masih sedikit membekas ditubuh Yesung, ia pun tersenyum simpul lalu menimpah kembali tanda itu agar kembali merah nantinya.

"Mmmhh...Seung Hyunhh…" Leguh Yesung saat merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus nyaman saat tangan besar milik TOP mulai turun ke perut dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Eng? Kau tidak memakai celana dalam mu, _baby_." _**Blush…**_ wajah Yesung memerah saat dirinya ingat bahwa ia lupa mengambil _underware_ miliknya dan memakainya. Seharusnya tadi Yesung mengambil celananya lebih dulu yang ada diatas kasur lalu kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya, setelah itu barulah ia datang untuk melayani TOP.

"A-anu….i-itu..."

"Kau memang UKE yang pengertian. Kau sengaja menyiapkan dirimu agar mudah untuk ku jamahkan?."

"Bu-bukan beg-…arrgh!." Tiba – tiba TOP mengoral junior Yesung dengan tempo cepat, tidak ada pemanasan sama sekali seperti yang TOP lakukan tadi ketika mereka baru memulainya.

"Seung Hyung…pehh...lan – pehlan…."

" _Sorry_ , _I can't baby_." Balas TOP yang tidak ingin menghentikan tempo _oral_ -nya sama sekali.

"Uggh…Seung Hyun..kauhh!." Rancau Yesung yang rasanya ingin marah karena permintaannya tidak didengar oleh TOP, namun kemarahannya itu tertahan oleh rasa nikmat sehingga Yesung tidak mampu untuk memukul ataupun menggelak dari apa yang sedang TOP lakukan padanya.

Naik dan turun, TOP mengoral junior Yesung sambil tersenyum ketika tangan besarnya sudah merasakan kedutan dari junior milik Yesung.

"Keluarkan saja, jangan ditahan…." Bisik TOP sengaja ditelinga Yesung untuk menggodanya.

 _ **Greeb…**_ Yesung mencengkram kuat bahu TOP ketika ia sendiri sudah tidak mampu menahan gejolak alamnya.

"Arrhhh…Akuuh…sud..ahhh." Melihat Yesung tidak mampu untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, TOP menahan punggung Yesung dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas agar tubuh Yesung tidak jatuh dari pangkuannya dan sejenak TOP menatap wajah sang _UKE_ lagi yang saat ini terlihat lebih cantik dari pada di gereja saat pernikahan mereka tadi pagi.

"Yesung…"

"Ngnnhh."

"Kau terlihat lebih _sexy_ ketika sedang _klimaks_." Bersamaan dengan ucapan mesum TOP, Yesung langsung menyemburkan cairan _cum_ miliknya hingga tercecer mengenai tubuhnya sendiri dan juga tubuh TOP.

"Haaah…Haaa…" Disela Yesung mengembalikan deru nafasnya, TOP sibuk menjilat – jilat tangan kanannya yang berlumuran cairan putih kental milik Yesung dengan mata masih menatap intens tubuh Yesung, tubuh yang mungil dan penuh keringat akibat suhu tubuhnya meningkat gara – gara ulahnya, TOP merasakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri setiap kali ia berhasil membuat Yesung tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"A-apahh yang sedang kauhh pikirkan Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung setengah malu saat melihat TOP terus saja menatap tubuhnya sambil senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Berapa banyak anak yang kau inginkan ?."

"A-aapa ma-..."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, berapa anak yang kau inginkan ?." Tanya TOP sekali lagi yang kali ini memegang dagu Yesung agar sang UKE tidak kabur dari pertanyaannya. Bertatapan langsung dengan TOP sedekat ini membuat rona _pink_ diwajah Yesung semakin nyata warnanya.

"Du-dua, mungkin." Mendengar jawaban Yesung, TOP hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ingin tiga, tapi dua anak tidak buruk juga." _**Greeb**_ …TOP mengangkat tubuh Yesung lalu membawanya ke ranjang, tempat dimana ia akan memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang _SEME_ yaitu membuat Yesung hamil dan melahirkan anak – anaknya.

.

.

.

"Mmmh…" Dimulai dari ciuman lagi yang penuh cinta dan bercampur hasrat birahi yang sudah menjadi satu ketika mereka tiba diranjang, TOP diam – diam membawa tangan Yesung menyentuh miliknya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Sentuhlah milikku juga, Yesung." _**Dheg….**_ Yesung terdiam mendengar bisikan TOP, Yesung mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh TOP, tapi Yesung ragu pada dirinya sendiri apakah ia bisa melakukan hal yang sering TOP lakukan padanya ? Apakah Yesung mampu membuat TOP merasa puas padanya ? pikiran – pikiran seperti itu membuat Yesung cemas dan TOP bisa melihat kecemasan Yesung tersebut hanya dari sorot matanya saja. TOP memang SEME idaman semua UKE, selain tampan dan manly, ia sangat peka.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun, kau hanya perlu melakukan ini." _**Dheg**_ …Kali ini mata Yesung terbelak kaget ketika TOP mulai mengoral miliknya sendiri dengan menuntun tangan Yesung naik dan turun untuk beberapa menit.

"Seperti ini ?." Tanya Yesung yang mulai berani mengoral junior milik TOP tanpa arahan lagi.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat…nnhh Yesung."

"Bagaimana ? apakah ini membuat mu enak Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung sekali lagi dengan polosnya saat melihat raut wajah yang begitu nikmat dari TOP.

" _Its Good baby_ nhh." Bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang telah melakukan hal baik, Yesung yang mendapatkan pujian dari TOP tentu saja langsung senang karena usahanya berhasil. Ini pertama kalinya TOP memuji Yesung dan itu terasa menyenangkan. Ingin mendapatkan pujian lagi dari TOP, Yesung yang awalnya hanya mengoral kini semakin berani ketahap selanjutnya yaitu memasukkan junior milik TOP ke dalam mulutnya.

 _ **Dheg…**_

"Yesung!." Kali ini TOP yang kaget karena tiba – tiba saja merasakan juniornya menghangat dan basah. Yesung ingat sekali bagaimana TOP melakukan _blowjob_ kepadanya selama ini, hanya berbekal ingatan seperti itu saja Yesung mencoba meniru TOP yang kemampuan _sex_ -nya sudah _expert_.

' _Damn!_.' Batin TOP mengumpat sejadi – jadinya ketika matanya turun ke bawah ia mendapati pemandangan lebih _hot_ dari sebelumnya yaitu Yesung sedang menungging sembari mengulum miliknya.

 _ **Slruup~**_

"Buka mulut mu lebih lebar lagi." Perintah TOP yang merasakan Yesung mulai panik dan bingung ketika junior milik TOP yang ada didalam mulutnya semakin besar sehingga ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Nnnhh." Disela Yesung sibuk mengulum junior miliknya, TOP yang melihat belahan _butt_ Yesung yang begitu menggoda untuk dijamah, akhirnya ia sentuh hingga jari tengah miliknya menemukan sebuah lubang yang nantinya akan membuat dirinya puas.

"Arrghh...Sesung Hyun!." Kaget Yesung saat TOP memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam _ass-hole_ miliknya secara tiba – tiba hingga ia harus menghentikan kegiatan mengulum junior TOP. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Yesung disentuh dibagian tersebut oleh TOP dan itu benar – benar membuat Yesung kaget, malu dan tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekpressi bagaimana sekarang.

" _Its okey baby_ …rileks dan kulum kembali milik ku." Walaupun TOP sudah menyuruhnya untuk rileks, tetap saja jari TOP yang sedang keluar masuk didalam _ass-hole_ miliknya tidak bisa membuat Yesung tenang, yang ada Yesung merasa gelisah dan sedikit risih.

"Nnghh!." TOP ber- _smirk_ ketika mendengar erangan tertahan keluar dari bibir Yesung ketika jari tengahnya menekan daerah _sensitive_ -nya didalam sana.

"Jadi disini eum." Ucap TOP yang terus – terusan menekan daerah _sensitive_ Yesung didalam _ass-hole_ nya dengan nakal, sedangkan Yesung yang sedang menggulum junior TOP kini terlihat mengalami kesulitan kembali karena harus mengulum sembari menahan erangannya. Tidak terima atas perlakuan TOP yang menyebalkan, dengan niat ingin membalas Yesung pun memberikan _blowjob_ asal – asalan.

 _ **Dheg,**_

"Yesung! Yak…Yak! Yaissshh...lepaskan!." Ucap TOP yang dengan cepat melepaskan juniornya dari mulut Yesung, sedangkan Yesung hanya tertawa renyah melihat wajah TOP yang begitu lucu karena kesakitan.

"Jadi kau ingin bermain kasar ? baiklah akan ku layani dengan senang hati _baby_?." _**Gleg**_ …Yesung menelan ludahnya kasar, sepertinya Yesung bercanda disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Cepat menungging atau kau…."

"A-atau apa ?." Gugup Yesung dan sedikit menantang TOP.

"Atau kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang." Balas TOP dengan hawa kegelapan yang begitu pekat, entah ini hanya imajinasi Yesung saja atau bukan, yang jelas Yesung melihat dibelakang TOP saat ini ada wajah seekor srigala yang siap memakan dirinya kapan saja.

" _Mi-mianhe_ …Seung-.." _**Bruuk…**_ dengan sekali tarikan dan dorongan, TOP langsung membuat Yesung menungging.

"Terlambat untuk meminta maaf, _baby_." _**Dheg…**_ Mata Yesung sekali lagi terbelak lebar dan kaget saat merasakan suatu benda tumpul mulai memasuki _ass-hole_ nya secara paksa.

"Arrrghh! _Mianhaeee_!." Erang Yesung yang tidak membuat TOP menghentikan kegiatannya sedikit pun, TOP terus saja berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong juniornya untuk masuk kedalam _ass hole_ Yesung.

'Sakit! Ini benar – benar sakit!.' Batin Yesung yang kali ini hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengigit kuat bantalnya hingga pada akhirnya junior milik TOP masuk sepenuhnya.

"Seung Hyu _wait_ …Arrhh!." Tanpa membuang waktu TOP langsung bergerak mendorong juniornya keluar – masuk di _ass-hole_ Yesung sesuka hatinya tanpa ampun.

"Aah..ahhh, Seung hyunnhh!." Sambil memeganggi pinggang Yesung, TOP terus menghantam _ass-hole_ _UKE_ nya. Menutup mata dan sesekali mengigit bibir bawahnya sebagai rasa sensasi terhadap juniornya, TOP berani bersumpah bercinta dengan Yesung benar – benar sangat nikmati.

 _ **Greb…**_ Lagi – lagi Yesung membelakkan matanya kaget ketika TOP mengoral juniornya yang semula bebas tidak tersentuh kini dengan tempo yang sama TOP memberikan sensasi dua kali lipat pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhh….arrhh…" Entah Yesung harus memberikan erangan sekeras apa sekarang terhadap kegiatannya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat pada _Junior_ serta _ass-hole_ miliknya benar – benar tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

"Nnnghh…ahh…aaahh." Suara desahan serta nafas berat Yesung dan TOP menyatu. Memuaskan hasrat birahinya pada _UKE_ tercinta, sang _SEME_ benar – benar lupa diri. Tidak peduli seberapa lengket dan kotornya tangan TOP akibat cairan _cum_ Yesung yang entah sudah berapa kali keluar,TOP terus saja meremas _junior_ Yesung hingga pada akhirnya TOP mencapai titik dimana ia harus menyemburkan benihnya.

"Yesunghh..." Panggil TOP dengan suara _husky_ nya.

"Arrghh…Seung Hyun! a..apah yang kauhh lakukanhh!." Kaget Yesung ketika TOP mengigit leher belakangnya untuk menyalurkan rasa _klimaks_ -nya. Bagaikan se-ekor kucing jantan yang mengigit leher belakang sang betina agar tidak pergi sebelum kegiatan pembuahannya selesai, TOP melakukan hal tersebut pada _UKE_ -nya sendiri. Gigitan TOP yang cukup kuat membuat leher putih belakang Yesung kini meninggalkan bekas luka gigitan.

 _ **Tes…Tes**_

 _ **Tes….**_ tetes demi tetes _sperma_ TOP yang berhasil ia semburkan didalam tubuh Yesung tercecer dan perlahan mengalir turun disela – sela paha putih Yesung karena terlalu banyaknya benih yang TOP keluarkan hingga sebagian _sperma_ -nya tidak bisa seluruhnya ditampung. Tuan Choi Seung Hyun benar – benar bersemangat dimalam pertamanya.

 _ **Greeb**_ , TOP memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dari belakang setelah tubuh mereka berdua jatuh ke ranjang. TOP tahu Yesung pasti lelah dan sakit karena apa yang TOP lakukan barusan memang sedikit kasar dan keterlaluan, TOP sadar itu.

" _Mianhae_ …." Bisik TOP menyesali perbuatannya, sedangkan Yesung malah tersenyum lalu menggusap surai rambut TOP menandakan bahwa itu tidak masalah bagi Yesung, apa yang telah TOP lakukan barusan padanya tidak akan membuat Yesung marah.

"Aku mencintai mu." Mendengar ucapan Yesung, TOP semakin menggeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, Yesung." Balasnya yang kemudian disusul oleh sebuah ciuman manis dipucuk kepala Yesung sebagai penutup malam pertama mereka.

.

.

 _ **[NEXT DAY]**_

 _ **Ciit….Ciit…**_ Dua ekor burung kecil yang sedang asik bercengkraman satu sama lain dijendela kamar yang sengaja dibuka setengah oleh sang pemilik agar udara segar dapat masuk kedalam ternyata sedikit mengusik tidur seorang pemuda mungil berambut hitam yang enggan untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Padahal jam berbentuk penguin dimeja nakas menunjukkan waktu 08:00am, dimana pada pukul tersebut dirinya sudah harus bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Namun karena adanya kegiatan yang disebut 'malam pertama' membuat seluruh tubuhnya sekarang tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Jangankan untuk bangun, untuk merubah posisi tidur saja badannya sudah sangat nyeri.

Tidak jauh dari sang pangeran tidur, terlihat sosok pemuda tampan berbalut pakaian semi _formal_ tengah sibuk menyisir rambutnya yang hitam.

" _Seung Hyun, bisakah kau kemari sebentar."_ Mendengar panggilan dari luar kamarnya, TOP yang sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya kini beralih menyemprotkan parfum ber-aroma maskulin ke seluruh tubuhnya.

" _Nde_ , Ibu."Jawab TOP setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin sudah rapi.

 _ **TAP…**_

 _ **TAP…**_ TOP pun berjalan melewati ranjang tempat dimana sang pangeran tidur yaitu Choi Yesung berada. Namun ketika ia baru saja berjalan dua langkah sebuah suara serak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung yang masih saja tengkurep pasrah diatas kasur. Tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk bergerak dari sana, hanya mata dan bibir saja yang bergerak. Pegal, nyeri dan remuk, berbeda dengan dirinya TOP malah terlihat sangat bugar bahkan lebih _fresh_ dari biasanya, entah kenapa aura kebahagiaan memancar jelas sekali diwajah tampan TOP sekarang.

"Ibu menelfon pagi subuh tadi bahwa siang nanti akan ada keluarga besar dari Kota sebrang datang ke sini, maka dari itu sekarang Ibu datang untuk membantu." Jelas TOP sangat detail.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, aku akan segera ban-.."

"Kau istirahat saja, Ibu yang akan menyiapkan semuanya. Untuk hari ini biar aku yang menyambut tamu dirumah." Potong TOP dengan cepat sembari menekan kepala Yesung untuk tidak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. _Cute Couple_.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu ?." Heran TOP melihat Yesung senyam – senyum sendiri seperti orang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau sangat imut, Seung Hyun." _**Dheg**_ , mata TOP langsung terbelak mendengar pujian Yesung.

"Yaish! aku tidak imut! Kau yang imut!."

"Manisnya Seung Hyun ku~." Goda Yesung sekali lagi, bagi Yesung melihat sisi lain dari TOP yang selama ini terlihat _manly_ , _arrogant_ dan angkuh menunjukkan sisi kepedulian dan rasa khawatir kepada orang lain itulah yang membuat TOP terkesan imut dimata Yesung.

" _Shut up!_ Jika kau terus mengatakan aku _manis_ dan _imut_ , maka aku….." Kini mata Yesung membulat kaget ketika TOP melepaskan gesper celananya.

 _ **Kreeet…**_

"Ma-mau apa kau ?." Gugup Yesung saat TOP sudah mulai menaiki ranjang yang keadaannya masih berantakan akibat semalam. Akankah kisah gairah mereka berdua terulang kembali ? Yesung berharap tidak lagi, tubuhnya benar – benar sudah tidak ada tenaga. Jadi siapa saja tolong Yesung dari TOP yang sudah menatap dirinya mesum.

"Hiyaaaaa!." _ **BRAAAAK…..**_ Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Yesung, ibunda tercinta TOP yaitu Daesung mendobrak keras pintu kamar pengantin anaknya tanpa permisi, th _e power of monther-in-law_. Matanya yang sipit seperti Yesung kini tertuju pada pria yang sudah 30 menit lalu ia panggil malah asik menindihi badan mungil menantu kesayangannya.

"SEUNG HYUN! AKU SUDAH MEMANGGIL MU SEJAK TADI, KENAPA KAU BELUM TURUN JUGAAA!." Murka Daesung sambil menarik telinga TOP tanpa belas kasih.

"YaK! Ibu… _appo, appo_!." Ringgis TOP kesakitan yang telinganya ditarik Daesung begitu kuat, dengan perasaan kesal Daesung segera membawa TOP keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Yesung yang tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspressi bagaimana saat _SEME_ -nya bisa ditaklukan dengan mudah oleh sang Ibu mertua.

"Puufttt...hahahha _aigoo_ ….Seung Hyun,kau benar – benar sangat manis." Yesung tertawa terbahak – bahak sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ketika TOP sedang berhadapan dengan Daesung, TOP terlihat seperti anak – anak dimata Yesung.

.

.

" _TOP, selamat atas pernikahan mu."_

" _Gomawo Hyung."_

" _Mian, kemarin kami tidak bisa hadir karena sibuk mengecek pabrik dipinggir kota."_

" _Gwechana Hyung, lagi pula ada atau tidak adanya dirimu dipernikahanku tetap saja tidak ada pengaruhnya."_

" _Yaish…kau ini, dasar."_

" _Hahaha."_

Kini diruang tengah apartemen milik TOP sudah ramai sekali tamu atau kerabat dekat dari keluarga Daesung berkumpul. Sambil berbincang – bincang dan menikmati makanan ringan seperti _cake_ , _cookies_ dan berbagai minuman segar berwarna – warni TOP menjamu suadara – sudaranya yang kebetulan dari kalangan sosial atas namun tetap hidup sederhana.

"Aku benar – benar kaget, anak mu sudah sebesar ini _Hyung_." Seru TOP pada seorang bocah cilik berumur 4tahun. Saat ini TOP sedang menggendong anak laki – laki dari kerabatnya sambil mengajak bercanda bocah tersebut hingga ia mengeluarkan tawa yang begitu lucu.

"Hahaha….tentu saja, terakhir kau melihatnya ia masih berumur 3 bulan kan."

"Dia sangat menggemaskan _hyung_." Melihat interaksi TOP dengan anaknya, Seven nama kerabat TOP tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Padahal anaknya itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain dan akan cepat menangis jika bertemu orang asing, namun entah kenapa anaknya bisa langsung lengket dengan TOP. Merasa TOP dan anaknya terlihat _adorable_ , Seven pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengabadikan mereka berdua dengan memotretnya.

"Oh ya TOP, dimana _UKE_ mu ?."

"Dia sedang istirahat dikamar _Hyung_."

"Ah…sayang sekali, padahal kami kemari ingin bertemu dengannya. Jarang – jarang kan kita berkumpul seperti ini ?." Sejenak TOP terdiam memikirkan ucapan kerabatnya, ada benarnya juga perkataan Seven. Ini merupakan kesempatan bagus bagi Yesung untuk mengenalkan keluarganya selagi mereka berkumpul semua. Tapi Yesung sedang tidak dalam kondisi _fit_ akibat dirinya, haruskah TOP memaksa Yesung untuk turun ? Dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan sedikit hasutan, TOP pun akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Sebentar _Hyung_ , aku akan menyuruh hemm…" Diedarkannya mata ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari orang yang bisa memanggil Yesung dan tidak lama mata TOP menemukan sosok pria mungil yang berdiri disamping sang ayah tiri, Taeyang.

"Jiyong." Merasa namanya dipanggil, Jiyong alias G-dragon yang juga datang untuk menyambut kerabat Ibu tirinya menoleh dan berjalan mendekati TOP tanpa meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya.

" _Nde Hyung_ , _waeyo_ ?."

"Bisa kau panggilkan Yesung dikamar."

"Hah ? kenapa aku ? kenapa bukan dirimu saja, kau kan _SEME_ -nya." Protes G-dragon yang sejujurnya anak pemalas jika disuruh – suruh. Ayolah G-dragon adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan _Fashion KING's_ dan ia sudah biasa menyuruh bukan disuruh.

"Aku memang _SEME_ -nya, lalu apa ada larangan jika seorang kakak tidak boleh menyuruh adiknya ?." _ **Gleg…**_ G-dragon lupa bahwa orang yang ada didepannya ini sangat pintar bersilat lidah. Jadi percuma saja jika ia beradu argument.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan memanggil Yesung _hyung_ turun." Balasnya yang terus saja mendumel tidak jelas saat berjalan menuju kamar kakak iparnya.

.

.

 _ **TOK….TOOK…**_ Dengan perasaan kesal, G-Dragon mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak ipar dimana saat ini Yesung yang berada didalam kamar mandi tidak bisa mendengar suara ketukan pintu alhasil G-Dragon tidak mendapatkan respon, namun sekali lagi G-dragon mengetuk kembali pintu tersebut hingga umpatan kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

 _ **Kreet….**_

"Pintunya tidak terkunci ?." Gumam G-Dragon yang baru saja ingin medobrak pintu langsung menggurungkan niatnya sesaat setelah memegang knop pintu terbuka separuh.

"Yes-….ung." _**TAP…**_ bersamaan dengan G-dragon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, saat itulah Yesung yang baru saja membersihkan diri keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan celana selutut saja serta handuk putih kecil yang setia melingkar dilehernya.

"Oh…ternyata kau yang datang Jiyong, ku pikir Seung Hyun hehehe."Kekeh Yesung yang dengan santainya bicara kepada G-dragon dalam keadaan _half-naked_.

'Dia itu bodoh atau memang sengaja memperlihatkannya padaku ?.' Batin G-dragon yang menatap jengkel tubuh bagian atas Yesung penuh dengan tanda – tanda _kiss_ _mark_ yang ia yakini adalah perbuatan kakak tirinya.

"Huh ? Kenapa kau diam saja disana Jiyong, masuklah tidak apa – apa." Seru Yesung lagi sembari mengayunkan tangannya seperti memanggil kucing kecil untuk mendekat.

 _ **DRAP…DRAP…**_ G-dragon berjalan cepat kearah Yesung dan...

 _ **DUAGH…**_ menjedutkan keningnya ke kening Yesung hingga sang empu harus menggusap keningnya berkali – kali.

"Kau itu bodohnya! Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu kamar mu ? bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam kamar dan memperkosa mu."

"Hah! Me-memperkosa ? kenapa kau bicara _vulgar_ begitu ?."

"Kau yang _vulgar_! Lihat saja dirimu! Kau dengan bangganya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dada penuh k _iss_ _mark_." _**Blush**_ , akhirnya Yesung sadar bahwa sejak tadi ia dengan bebasnya memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atas kepada adik iparnya.

"Kyaaaaa!." Yesung langsung berjongkok sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Yesung benar – benar malu, bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu konyol didepan G-Dragon dan ia telat menyadari hal itu.

"Cih! TOP hyung menyuruhku memanggil mu." Balas G-dragon yang langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga memerah karena malu, jujur saja G-dragon baru pertama kali melihat pria bertelanjang dada selain keluarganya.

"Jangan lupa gunakan pakaian model _turtle neck_ atau syal untuk menutup bekas gigitan dileher mu. Tsk! TOP hyung benar – benar bodoh, dia pikir dia itu _vampir_." Dumel G-Dragon yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti Ibu – ibu yang bawel kepada anaknya.

"Be-bekas gigitan ?." _**Blush**_ , sekali lagi wajah Yesung memerah malu karena G-dragon terus saja menyinggung kata _kiss mark_ ditubuhnya.

"Cepatlah berpakaian, aku akan menunggu mu diluar." _ **Bedup**_ , setelah G-dragon keluar Yesung pun perlahan tersenyum mengingat kembali kebaikan adik iparnya itu.

.

.

" _Wah, kau memasak banyak sekali Daesung."_

" _Taeyang pasti senang, setiap hari ia bisa makan enak hahahah."_

" _Itulah alasan aku menikahinya, hahaha."_

Melihat suami dan kerabat saling berbaur akrab dimeja makan, Daesung yang baru saja meletakkan sepiring daging panggang ditengah meja makan hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, makan bersama sebelum mereka pulang adalah acara intinya dan Yesung belum juga keluar.

"Seung Hyun, kemari sebentar." Baru saja TOP ingin duduk dikursinya, Daesung sudah lebih dulu menarik lengannya untuk bangun dan menjauh dari meja makan sejenak.

"Dimana Yesung, sebentar lagi kita akan mulai makan." Bisik Daesung yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Jiyong untuk memanggilnya, Ibu."

"Coba kau lihat mereka."

"Ba-…"

" _Omoo!_." Mendengar salah satu kerabatnya terkejut seperti melihat hantu, TOP dan Daesung yang semula sedang bisik – bisik kini langsung memutar badannya untuk melihat apa yang membuat mereka sampai terkejut seperti itu.

 _ **TAP…**_ Dengan jalan beriringan bersama adik ipar yang wajahnya sama imutnya dengan Yesung, perlahan Yesung yang memakai celana jeans berwarna biru dan sweter _pink_ panjang model _turtle neck_ dimana bagian lehernya sepenuhnya tertutup membuat tubuh Yesung yang pendek terlihat imut, karena terlihat seperti Yesung tenggelam oleh bajunya.

" _A-annyeong_ , Yesung _imnida_. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." _**Kreet…**_ Satu persatu seluruh kerabat yang duduk kini bangun dari tempatnya dan mulai mendekati Yesung. Mereka semua ingin melihat sosok Yesung dari dekat. Jujur saja ini merupakan pertama kalinya dari silsilah keluraga _CHOI_ mendapatkan pasangan dari luar penduduk _Town Male_. Selama turun – temurun, keluarga CHOI hanya menikahi penduduk asli _Town Male_ saja. Jadi saat mendengar salah satu keluarga ada yang menikah dengan penduduk luar _Town Male_ , mereka semua sangat _antusias_.

" _Mungil sekali."_

" _Kau sangat manis dan imut."_

" _Aigoo…Daesung kau pasti sangat senang memiliki menantu seperti dia."_

" _Lihat matanya, berwarna abu – abu."_

"A-anuu…" Yesung kini mulai agak risih ketika seluruh kerabat Daesung mencoba memegangi wajah dan menatapnya lekat – lekat.

"Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana anak mereka nanti ? darah blesteran!."

"Anak mereka pasti sangat unik."

"Kau sudah hamil belum ?."

"Seung Hyun! Kau harus membuat anak yang banyak!." _ **Blush….**_ Entah berapa kali wajah Yesung berubah merah, yang pasti saat mendengar perkataan kerabat TOP yang mulai bertanya – tanya ke hal dewasa, Yesung menjadi canggung. Bukankah itu hal privasi, kenapa mereka semua bertanya seperti itu, tidak ingatkan bahwa diruangan ini ada seorang anak kecil.

 _ **Greeb**_ …Tepat dari arah belakang sebuah lengan kekar berhasil melingkar dileher Yesung dan tubuhnya yang ringan dengan mudahnya terbawa ikut saat lengan kekar tersebut menarik dirinya keluar dari kerumunan orang – orang.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing – masing _hyungdeul_ atau kalian akan pulang dari sini dengan oleh – oleh (babak belur)." Seru TOP sambil tersenyum membunuh kepada seluruh anggota kerabat Ibunya. Tidak tahukah mereka bahwa TOP sangat tidak suka jika sesuatu yang berharga untuknya disentuh orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri. _Posesif Mode On_.

"Hahahah….Kita hanya bercanda, benarkan semua."

" _Nde_ , hahahahha." Sambil tertawa kikung dan paksa, seluruh kerabat kembali ke meja makan dan duduk ditempat masing – masing untuk memulai makan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Namun ketika semua orang sudah duduk, hanya Yesung saja yang masih berdiri sambil memandangi kursinya.

"Yesung, _Gweachanayo_ ?." Tanya Daesung khawatir, begitu juga dengan seluruh anggota keluarga dan TOP yang sudah duduk disamping kursi Yesung.

"Apa kau demam ?." Lirih TOP yang sekarang sudah berdiri didepan Yesung sembari menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yesung untuk mengecek suhu tubuh sang _UKE_.

" _A-aniyo_."

"Lalu kenapa ?." Sekali lagi TOP bertanya dengan wajah khawatir tanpa peduli pada seluruh keluarga besarnya melihat _moment_ mereka, toh ini adalah rumahnya jadi apapun yang ingin TOP lakukan tidak ada yang melarang. Sejenak TOP menatap kedua mata Yesung namun sang _UKE_ selalu saja menghindari tatapannya. Walaupun terlihat samar, TOP bisa melihat raut wajah kegelisahan Yesung.

"A-aku…." Yesung bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada semua orang saat ini akan kondisinya.

"Seung Hyun, a-aku tidak bisa duduk…"Bisik Yesung yang membuat dahi TOP menggerut bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yesung.

"J-jika aku duduk, ma-maka bagian belakang ku akan terasa sakit." Bisik Yesung lagi mengatakan hal tersebut dengan wajah polosnya.

"Puufttt…hahahahah." Tawa TOP meledak detik itu juga hingga membuat Yesung salah tingkah, kenapa TOP harus memberikan respon seperti itu kepadanya. Memang apa yang salah dengan mengatakan hal tersebut, Yesung jujur dan TOP malah tertawa.

"Seung Hyun, Yesung, apa semuanya baik – baik saja ?." Tanya Daesung.

" _Its okey_ Ibu, hahaha. Yesung tidak bisa duduk karena... _Aigooo_...bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ini sangat lucu...hahahaha." Ucap TOP yang sedang memahan perutnya akibat tertawa berlebihan.

"A-anu Ibu...sebenarnya aku...begini." Sembari memainkan ujung bajunya, Yesung berusaha menjelaskan kepada Daesung dan kerabat keluarga TOP, namun karena malu ia jadi gugup dan terbata.

" _Ass-hole_ nya terasa sakit jika ia duduk." _**Dheg,**_ mata Yesung langsung terbelak mendengar TOP mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Benar begitu Yesung ?."

" _N-nde_ …" _**Psssh….**_ jatuh sudah harga diri Yesung didepan seluruh anggota kerabat mertuanya.

" _Kenapa kau tidak bilang, Hei…Daesung cepat ambilkan sesuatu untuk Yesung."_

" _Waktu pertama kali aku melakukannya juga seperti itu. Rasanya nyeri, bahkan seharian aku hanya bisa tergelatak ditempat tidur saja."_

" _Kau benar, bisa bangun dari tempat tidur saja sudah bagus."_

" _Seharusnya kau memperlakukan Yesung dengan lembut TOP."_

" _Aku sudah lembut hyung."_

" _Benarkah ? tapi senyum mu mengatakan kebalikannya."_

Yesung memeringkan kepalanya heran saat melihat respon seluruh anggota keluarga TOP yang biasa saja dengan santainya membahas hal tersebut dimeja makan, mereka menceritakan seolah – olah apa yang mereka katakan adalah obrolan sehari – hari.

"Bukan dirimu saja yang merasakan hal seperti itu, kau tidak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya. Mulai sekarang apapun itu katakan saja, _arraso_." Jelas TOP yang sedikit menarik kedua pipi Yesung hingga sang empu meringgis kesakitan.

"Nah Yesung duduklah, ini akan membuat mu nyaman." Senyum Daesung yang sudah menaruh bantalan yang sangat lembut dikursi Yesung.

" _Go-gomawo_ Ibu." Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Daesung. Ketika Yesung duduk tidak terasa begitu sakit, ternyata Yesung harus lebih banyak belajar lagi cara hidup penduduk _Town Male_. Tapi satu hal yang Yesung ingat, mungkin di dunia asalnya hal _tabu_ menjadi aneh, namun disini hal _tabu_ menjadi hal biasa.

.

 _ **Town Male**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Enam Bulan Kemudian]**_

Memiliki seorang anak adalah impian bagi setiap pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Karena dengan hadirnya seorang anak bisa memperkuat hubungan pernikahan mereka, namun impian tetaplah impian, dimana impian tersebut bisa saja terkabul dengan cepat dan ada juga yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Tergantung bagaimana Tuhan berkehendak dan usaha pasangan itu sendiri, ada pasangan yang sudah berusaha keras namun Tuhan belum memberikannya, lalu ada juga pasangan yang belum menginginkannya namun Tuhan sudah memberikannya dengan cepat, itulah dunia kadang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan kita.

 _ **Ceess…Ceess…**_ Suara lembaran daging yang baru saja ditaruh diatas wajan panas berisi mentega leleh kini terdengar memenuhi ruangan dapur mungil yang setiap pagi akan selalu menjadi _base camp_ Yesung. Selagi menunggu dagingnya matang, Yesung menaruh satu lembar roti bakar diatas piring lalu menaruh telur, keju dan beberapa daun _salad_ diatas roti kemudian mengambil satu lembar daging yang sudah setengah matang dari wajan tadi dan menutupnya kembali dengan roti lagi.

" _S_ _andwich_ kesukaan Seung Hyun sudah siap." Seru Yesung dengan wajah cerianya.

 _ **TUK…**_ ditaruhnya piring berisi _sandwich_ dimeja makan tepat disamping cangkir kopi hitam kesukaan TOP. Merasa ada satu hal yang kurang yaitu pisau dan garpu, Yesung kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilnya dan saat ia kembali ia terkejut melihat TOP sudah memakan _sandwich_ tersebut dengan tangan.

"Seung Hyun, selamat pa-..."

"Hari ini aku akan pulang telat, jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu ku." _ **Wush**_ …Tubuh Yesung membeku seketika sesaat dirinya mendekati TOP, ia malah dilewati begitu saja. Sambil membawa _sandwich_ yang sudah separuh digigit, TOP meninggalkan meja makan dan langsung pergi ke kantor tanpa memberikan kecupan manis yang biasa ia lakukan pada Yesung setiap pagi.

"Ayo pergi Hae."

"Heh ? tapi aku belum menyapa Yesung, tu-tunggu dulu TOP."

"Ayolah, aku tidak mau tertinggal Bus lagi." Seru TOP sembari mendorong paksa tubuh Donghae yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu agar tidak masuk ke dalam, malah TOP dengan cepat menutup pintu apartemennya dan bergegas menarik Donghae untuk segera berangkat.

 _ **Tes…Tes…**_

" _Gweachana_. Mungkin hari ini Seung Hyun sedang terburu – buru." Gumam Yesung menyemangati dirinya sendiri selama ini. Sudah 2 bulan ini sikap TOP berubah terhadap dirinya dan Yesung tidak tahu apa yang membuat Choi Seung Hyun-nya berubah, sudah berkali – kali Yesung bertanya kepada TOP kesalahan apa yang sudah Yesung perbuat sehingga TOP menjadi dingin terhadapnya. Namun TOP tidak pernah menjawabnya dan menjelaskannya, ia hanya menyuruh Yesung untuk tidak memikirkan hal – hal aneh.

.

.

 **[Office** **Choi Seung Hyun** **]**

"Hae-ah, apa Seung Hyun ada masalah ?." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Donghae yang sedang bekerja sembari mendengarkan musik langsung mengecilkan volume dikomputer miliknya lalu memutar kursi yang ia duduki dan menatap Leeteuk.

" _Wae_ ? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu kepada ku ?."

"Aku tadi melewati ruangan Min-Suk _sajangnim_ dan aku mendengar _sajangnim_ mengatakan _'Seung Hyun ada apa dengan mu ? kenapa laporan mu tidak ada yang benar.'_ Baru kali ini aku mendengar _Sajangnim_ memarahi Seung Hyun. Bukankah itu aneh ? Kau kan sahabatnya, jadi ku pikir mungkin kau tahu sesuatu." Cerita Leeteuk panjang lebar sembari memakan snack potato chipnya dengan lahap. Sejenak Donghae terdiam dan menggusap dagunya berulang kali.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung, tapi aku akan coba bertanya kepadanya. Terima kasih hyung sudah menceritakannya." Balas Donghae pada akhirnya, Donghae benar - benar tidak membuang waktunya saat mendengar cerita Leeteuk terhadap sahabatnya itu, sejujurnya Donghae memang merasa ada sesuatu yang TOP tutupi dari dirinya. Tapi TOP selalu saja diam tidak mau cerita, kali ini Donghae harus membuat TOP bicara kepadanya.

"Hyung aku akan ke ruangan Seung Hyun. Jika ada yang mencari ku, telpon saja."

"Okay." Setelah menitipkan pesan kepada Leeteuk, Donghae beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja TOP, walaupun bekerja disatu perusahaan tetapi mereka berada di divisi yang berbeda dan letaknya antara divisi interior dengan _finance_ tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

 _ **Tak...Tik...**_

 _ **Tak...Tik...**_ diruangan bernuasa serba putih namun di dominasi oleh benda berwarna merah dan hitam terlihat TOP sedang sibuk memperbaiki laporan yang sempat ia berikan kepada sang CEO. _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan isi laporan TOP hanya saja tampilan laporan TOP tidak serapi seperti biasanya sehingga sang CEO menjadi sulit membaca dan memahami hasil laporan TOP.

"Bagian ini aku taruh disini, lalu yang ini juga dan yang ini...Arggh!." _**Braak**_...Tiba – tiba TOP menggebrak keyboard dimejanya dengan emosi. Entah kenapa TOP merasa kesal dan rasanya ingin marah setiap bayang – bayang wajah sedih Yesung terus saja melintas dipikirannya. TOP merasa bersalah pada Yesung sehingga dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja.

"Butuh angin segar, eoh." Dahi TOP menggerut saat melihat Donghae berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerjanya sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?." Tanya TOP yang membuat Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Sejak kau menyakiti _keyboard_ mu itu. Ikut aku sebentar, kita perlu bicara TOP." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang empu, Donghae menarik lengan kekar TOP untuk beranjak dari ruang kerjanya dan pergi ke atap gedung kantor agar TOP mendapatkan angin segar yang mungkin saja bisa sedikit membantu temannya melepaskan stressnya dan mau bercerita mengenai masalahnya.

Angin musim panas yang segar dan sejuk khas _Town Male_ kiniberhembus kencang menerpa wajah tampan kedua pria yang sejak 10 menit lalu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa diatap gedung. Frustasi dengan _silent mode on_ diantara mereka, pria penyuka ikan laut pun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"TOP, kau ingat tidak saat aku masih menjadi karyawan training diperusahaan ini aku selalu mendapatkan masalah. Ku pikir bekerja dibagian keuangan itu sangat sulit dan tidak cocok untuk ku, tapi kau selalu mengatakan 'Keuangan itu gampang Hae-ah, kau hanya perlu menambah, mengurangi, membagi dan mengkali.' Saat mendengar itu dari mulut mu rasanya aku kesal sekali, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Yaish...kau pikir aku anak TK." Cerita Donghae yang membuat TOP tersenyum kecil menanggapi kelucuan mereka dulu dan Donghae bisa melihat itu.

"Jadi ada masalah apa eum ? ." Tanya Donghae sembari meninju ringan lengan kekar TOP.

"Dua bulan lalu aku bertemu dengan Dr. Lee tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, aku berkonsultansi mengenai kesehatan Yesung dan aku..."

"La-lalu ? semuanya baik – baik saja kan ?." Potong Donghae yang wajahnya sudah khawatir.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aish."

" _Mi-mianhae_ , hehehe." Nyengir Donghae sambil memberikan tanda V dengan jarinya ke TOP.

"Semua baik – baik saja, aku dan Yesung sehat. Tapi..." _**Gleg...**_ Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar ketika TOP dengan sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, ditambah ekspressi wajah TOP terlihat begitu sendu. Rasanya Donghae ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan anak dari UKE yang berasal dari luar _Town Male_. Dr. Lee mengatakan penduduk asli _Town Male_ memiliki tubuh yang lebih istimewah dari manusia diluar sana. Dimana penduduk kita yang berisi laki – laki khususnya UKE bisa mengandung dan melahirkan karena memiliki gen turun temurun dari leluhur langsung. Saat mendengar perkataan aku merasa _down_ hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menyakiti Yesung dengan menjauhinya, aku benar – benar tidak bisa menatap matanya." _**Greeb...**_ tiba – tiba Donghae menarik kerah kemeja TOP dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih tapi kesal.

"Apa kau mempercayai perkataan Dokter itu ?."

" _I dont know_..."

"Jawab aku! apa kau mempercayainya, Choi Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Donghae sekali lagi dengan memanggil nama asli TOP, jika Donghae sudah memanggil nama asli TOP sudah dipastikan bahwa Donghae sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus dan dengan terdiamnya TOP menunjukkan bahwa TOP mempercayai perkataan .

"Brengsek, kau lebih memilih mempercayai perkataan Dokter itu dan menyakiti Yesung. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal itu, TOP yang ku tahu tidak akan bisa menyakiti Yesung. Bahkan satu tetes air mata dari Yesung tidak akan kau biarkan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tapi sekarang, aish!." Dengan kesal Donghae memukul dinding pagar atap untuk melampiaskan semua kekesalannya.

Selama 10 menit kedua pria tersebut terdiam kembali dan kemudian Donghae meraih ponselnya setelah ia mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolong TOP, merasa sambungan telefonnya tersambung Donghae pun meloud-speaker ponselnya agar TOP bisa mendengar langsung percakapan mereka.

( _Yoboseo_ )

"Oh, Gikwang...apa kau sedang sibuk ? Maaf jika _hyung_ menelfon mu saat jam bekerja."

( _Nde, gweachanayo hyungie, waeyo ?._ )

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, maaf jika mungkin ini agak menyinggung perasaan mu. Begini Gikwang, aku memiliki teman yang sama seperti mu. Dia memiliki seorang UKE dari luar penduduk _Town Male_ dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memiliki seorang anak. Bagaimana menurut mu ?."

 _(Hahahahahahahaha...)_

Mendengar tawa dari sebrang sambungan ponsel Donghae, TOP yang memang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya langsung menatap tajam karena merasa tawa itu untuk menghina dirinya.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar lucu, tapi sekarang aku sedang serius Gikwang."

 _(Mian hyungie, aku hanya teringat dengan masa lalu ku. Dulu aku pernah juga mendengar hal itu dari salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit, awalnya aku mempercayai hal itu tapi Eomma ku mengatakan 'Kau tahu Tuhan/Dewi yang menjaga Town Male, percayalah padanya. Ketika seorang UKE dari dunia luar datang ke kota ini, Tuhan akan langsung memberkatinya.')_

"Dan kau mempercayainya ?."

 _(Tentu hyungie)_

"Begini Gikwang, saat ini teman ku sedang mendengar mu. Apakah kau bisa memberikan dia sedikit nasihat."

 _(Ahh...aku tidak bagus dalam memberi nasihat Hyung. Hahahha tapi aku hanya akan mengatakan, manusia itu hanya bisa berencana tapi Tuhan/Dewilah yang menentukan. Jika manusia mengatakan 'Tidak' tapi Tuhan/Dewi mengatakan 'Iya' kita sebagai manusia bisa berbuat apa)_

Mendengar nasihat Gi-kwang seketika dada TOP berdesir dan merasakan angin segar berhembus kearahnya seperti memberikan dirinya kekuatan untuk mempercayai Tuhan/Dewinya. Terdengar aneh memang untuk TOP mempercayai Tuhannya mengingat TOP jarang sekali berdoa kepada Tuhan-nya.

 _(Mungkin kau akan menganggap aku asal bicara saja tanpa bukti apapun, tapi saat ini UKE ku yang berasal dari luar Town Male sedang mengandung anak ketiga dan bulan depan dia akan melahirkan)_

"Woaaah... _Jinjjayoo_! _Daebak_ , kau benar – benar pria sejati Gikwang."

 _(Hahahhahah, kau tahu kan Hyungie aku tidak bisa menahan diri pada Yoseob.)_

"Aaah, benar. Baiklah kalau begitu, _gomawo_ atas pencerahannya."

 _(Nde Hyungie.)_

Donghae pun menutup sambungan telefonnya dan melirik TOP yang saat ini terlihat termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

 _ **Dreet...Dreet...**_ Merasakan getaran ponsel hingga meja kerja miliknya ikut bergetar, G-dragon seorang CEO muda sekaligus seorang desainer pakaian mengalihkan matanya yang semula ke kertas gambar kini ke ponsel miliknya, tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengangkat telpon dari Ibu tirinya, sesibuk apapun dirinya jika yang menelfon adalah Daesung pasti G-Dragon akan mengangkatnya.

"Nde _Eomma_ , _Wae_ ?."

 _(Kenapa kau belum pulang Jiyongie ? ini sudah jam 06:30pm, kau sudah berjanji akan pulang cepat, kau ingat ?)_

Dahi G-Dragon mengerut mendengar ucapan Daesung yang terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan anak yang sedang bermain dirumah temannya hingga lupa waktu, padahal umur G-Dragon sudah diatas 20tahun tapi tetap saja Daesung selalu memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil.

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang _Eomma_." Balas G-dragon lembut sembari melihat jendela dari ruang kerjanya dimana langit _Town Male_ sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Setelah membereskan kertas sketsa dimejanya dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel _Coat_ berbulunya, G-Dragon melangkah kakinya meninggalkan ruangan. Sepi dan gelap, itulah suasana yang G-Dragon rasakan setiap hari ketika melewati lorong para pekerja yang dua jam lalu karyawan _Fashion KING'S_ sudah pulang. G-Dragon itu tipe CEO yang selalu pulang paling akhir, dirinya sering sekali lembur hanya untuk mengambar sketsa – sketsa pakaian yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hampir...ah tidak, bahkan seluruh pakaian yang dikeluarkan oleh _brand_ perusahaan _Fashion KING'S_ 80% adalah hasil ide G-Dragon.

" _Ahh...untung saja kantor belum dikunci."_

" _Ku kira ponsel mu hilang dijalan Mino, syukurlah ada dikantor."_

" _Tapi kenapa kantor belum dikuncinya ? apakah masih ada karyawan yang bekerja ?."_

" _Ish..mana mungkin, kau tahu kan Jiyong-Sajangnim itu tidak suka jika ada karyawan yang lembur."_

Dahi G-Dragon kembali menggerut ketika melihat dari kejauhan ada tiga orang pria sedang mengobrol didepan Lift.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini ? kenapa kalian belum pulang ?." _**Gyaaa...**_ Mereka semua berteriak kaget saat mendengar suara G-dragon yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dibelakang mereka.

" _Sa-sajangnim_."

"Jawab pertanyaan ku ?."

"A-anu, Ponsel milik Mino tertinggal dikantor. Jadi kami kembali untuk mengambilnya." Mendengar penjelasan Kihyun, G-Dragon mengangguk dan mereka bertiga pun masuk kedalam Lift bersama – sama dengan G-Dragon berdiri didepan mereka. Hawa canggung dan awkward kini memenuhi ruangan Lift hingga dering ponsel Mino yang bernada dering suara sang kekasih sedang bernyanyi khusus untuknya pun membuat suasana disana menjadi tambah awkward.

"Angkat saja." Mendapat intrupsi dari G-Dragon, Mino pun mengangkat sambungan telponnya yang ternyata dari Daniel.

" _Waeyo,_ Daniel-ah."

 _(Dimana kalian sekarang ?)_

"Sepuluh menit lagi kami ke sana."

 _(Cepatlah, ada Yesung disini)_

" _Jinjjayo_ ? bukankah tadi Yesung menolak untuk ikut minum." Mendengar nama Yesung disebutkan oleh Mino ditelepon, G-Dragon yang awalnya cuek kini memasang telinganya untuk mendengar pembicaraan dibelakangnya.

 _(Sepertinya Yesung sedang ada masalah, cepatlah kalian menyusul)_

"Nde, pesankan saja _Soju_ yang banyak. Aku yang traktir hari ini, hahaha." Mino pun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya tanpa tahu bahwa G-Dragon sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Tadi kau mengatakan nama Yesung ? Apakah maksud mu saat ini dia sedang minum – minum." Tanya G-Dragon yang dijawab anggukan oleh Mino.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut kalian."

" _MWO_." Secara serempak, Mino, Kihyun dan Wooji dibuat kaget oleh G-Dragon. Bagaimana tidak kaget, CEO yang terkenal cuek, acuh dan disiplin seperti G-Dragon ikut minum bersama karyawannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kenapa wajah kalian begitu, apa aku tidak boleh ikut minum ?."

" _A-aniya Sajangnim_ , te-tentu saja anda boleh ikut. Malah kami merasa sangat terhormat jika anda bergabung." Balas Wooji yang gugup, sedangkan G-Dragon yang akan pulang telat segera menghubungi Daesung untuk memberitahukan kepada Ibunya bahwa dirinya ada urusan penting. Sepenting itukah Yesung hingga G-Dragon harus berbohong kepada Daesung ? jawabannya tentu saja penting. Saat G-Dragon mendengar Yesung minum – minum entah kenapa G-Dragon merasa ada yang aneh, Yesung itu dimata G-Dragon merupakan pria tipe anak baik – baik yang polos dan lugu, jadi ketika mendengar kakak iparnya minum – minum pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, bukankah anak baik – baik tidak akan pergi minum – minum ? sungguh analisa yang cemerlang.

.

.

 _ **Cekleek...**_ Diwaktu bersamaan TOP yang baru saja pulang dari kerja membuka pintu rumah dengan kedua alis naik – turun dan heran, biasa ketika TOP pulang pasti lampu rumah akan menyala dimana itu menandakan Yesung ada dirumah. Namun sudah pukul 06:45pm lampu rumah masih dalam keadaan mati. Setelah melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, TOP mengambil ponsel miliknya didalam saku mantelnya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan dari Yesung.

"Ada salah satu teman kantor ku berulang tahun hari ini, dia mengundang beberapa teman untuk makan. Jadi aku akan pulang telat." Ucap TOP membaca isi pesan Yesung, TOP yang tidak pernah curiga pada Yesung dan selalu percaya kepadanya hanya membalas pesan itu dengan oke saja, sepertinya kadar keromantisan TOP sudah berkurang.

" _Pesankan 8 botol Soju lagi."_

" _Yesung, kau ingin pesan sesuatu ?."_

" _Aniya, yang ada dimeja saja sudah cukup."_

" _Waah...Soju memang paling enak jika diminum bersama – sama."_

Dari sekian banyaknya ruangan karoke yang ada, ruang paling pojok terdengar lebih berisik dan heboh dari pada ruangan lainnya yang ada di tempat karoke terkenal _Town Male_ ini. Untung saja mereka memesan tempat VIP dan memesan banyak makanan serta minuman.

 _ **Kreeet...**_ tiba – tiba Mino, Kihyun dan Wooji yang entah kapan datangnya membuka pintu ruangan karoke tersebut dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ya...kenapa kalian lama sekali ? bukankah jarak dari kantor ke sini hanya 5 menit saja." Omel Minhyun yang sudah setengah mabuk menatap tiga sekawan didepannya tanpa tahu bahwa ada satu sosok dibelakang mereka bertiga yang terhalang.

"A-anu kawan – kawan..." Ucap Wooji gugup sembari menggerakkan matanya sebagai kode bahwa dibelakangnya saat ini sedang ada CEO mereka.

"Apa kau baik – baik saja Wooji ?." Tanya Yesung sedikit khawatir melihat keringat dingin di pelipis Mino, Kihyun dan Wooji bercucuran, entah kenapa tingkah mereka bertiga sangat aneh sejak tadi.

"Di-di...dibelakang ada..."

"Belakang ? ada apa dibelakang kalian ?." Tanya mereka lagi secara serempak yang asik menegak Soju.

 _ **TAAP...**_ Dengan wajah datarnya namun tetap terlihat manis G-Dragon menampakkan diri setelah tiga sekawan yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu memberikan akses jalan untuk masuk.

 _ **Pruufft...**_ Minhyun, Jisung dan Jihoon yang melihat CEO mereka tentu saja kaget hingga tanpa sadar memuncratkan minumannya, terlebih dengan Yesung.

" _Sa-sajangnim_." Salam Minhyun, Jisung dan Jihoon yang langsung berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat, sedangkan Yesung yang masih terkejut hanya bisa menatap horor adik iparnya itu dan kemudian memberi hormat setelah kesadarannya kembali.

Betapa _awkward_ -nya mereka semua saat ini yang semula minum – minum dengan heboh dan berisik kini minum dengan keadaan hening dan tenang. Mereka semua hanya bisa saling menatap satu sama lain serta memberikan kode bahwa diantara mereka semua siapa yang akan menuangkan minuman ke gelas G-Dragon, dan semua mata terjatuh pada satu sosok mungil bernama Yesung yang duduknya memang berada disamping G-Dragon.

"Kau bisa minum Soju ?." Tanya Yesung dengan lugunya sembari menuangkan air berwarna putih bening ke gelas G-Dragon.

"Aku bahkan bisa minum ini 5 botol tanpa mabuk." Dan Yesung hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar balasan G-Dragon. Dua puluh menit berlalu dan mereka semua sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan keberadaan G-Dragon bahkan Yesung, Minhyun, Jisung dan Jihoon yang sudah mabuk berat sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Mino, Kihyun dan Wooji yang memang kuat minum dengan santainya bernyanyi dan joget – joget tidak jelas didepan CEO mereka.

 _ **PLUUK...**_ Tanpa mereka sadari Yesung menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu G-Dragon sebagai sandarannya, bahkan memeluk lengan G-Dragon seperti anak kecil yang minta dimanjakan. Beruntung ruangan karoke dalam keadaan berisik dan gelap sehingga tidak ada yang melihat moment antara Yesung dan G-Dragon yang saat ini bisa dibilang sangat manis.

"Seung Hyun..." Gumam Yesung sangat lirih memanggil – manggil nama TOP disela mabuknya dan G-Dragon bisa mendengarnya. Tanpa risih dan canggung G-Dragon mengelus surai rambut hitam Yesung ketika merasakan baju dilengannya basah akibat air mata Yesung yang jatuh tanpa terkendali, walaupun dia selalu bertengkar dengan kakak iparnya itu namun G-Dragon tidak bisa menggelak bahwa ia sangat peduli pada Yesung.

.

.

 _ **Tik...Tik...**_ Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09:20pm dimana seharusnya Yesung sudah pulang. Walaupun Yesung sudah memberitahukan TOP bahwa ia sedang bersama temannya tapi tidak seharusnya Yesung pergi hingga lupa waktu. Bagaimanapun juga Yesung sudah menikah, bukan lagi pria lajang yang bisa pergi kemana pun ia mau.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon ku." Umpat TOP yang sedikit kesal karena sudah berkali – kali menelpon Yesung tapi tidak ada yang diangkat. Saking kesalnya TOP bahkan melempar ponsel miliknya ke sofa. Jujur saja TOP sangat khawatir pada Yesung, pikiran – pikiran aneh menjalar diotaknya sekarang, TOP sangat takut Yesung pergi dari sisinya.

 _ **Drrrrt...Drrrtt...**_ Mendengar ponsel miliknya bunyi, TOP yang baru saja ingin membuat kopi didapur langsung melesat ke ruang TV mencari ponsel miliknya disofa yang siapa tahu itu adalah Yesung dan benar dugaannya, Yesung menelpon.

"Sudah jam berapa ini, kenapa kau belum pulang ? Dimana kau sekarang Yesung, aku akan menjemput mu ?."

 _(Kau terdengar sangat khawatir, Hyung)_

Betapa kagetnya TOP saat mendengar suara disebrang sana bukanlah suara sang UKE melainkan pria asing namun terdengar sedikit _familiar_ ditelinganya.

" _Hyung_ ? siapa ini ? kenapa ponsel milik Yesung ada pada mu ? dimana Yesung! Brengsek, jika kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuh mu."

 _(Wooow...wooow, tenanglah hyungie, Ini aku Jiyong dan Yesung aman bersama ku sekarang)_

Seketika TOP merasa lega mendengar Yesung dalam keadaan baik – baik saja, tapi tunggu kenapa adiknya bisa bersama dengan Yesung ? bukankah tadi Yesung mengatakan akan pergi ke acara temannya yang sedang berulang tahun. Seingat TOP ulang tahun Jiyong sudah lewat, mungkinkah Yesung berbohong dengan memakai alasan 'teman' padahal ia ingin bersama dengan G-Dragon.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya ? apa yang kalian lakukan ? kalian tidak berselingkuh kan." Tanya TOP sangat lirih dikalimat terakhir yang membuat G-Dragon disebrang sana terkekeh geli, dari nada bicaranya yang sedikit lemas G-Dragon bisa menebak saat ini TOP sedang cemburu kepadanya.

 _(Jika kau ingin tahu, temui aku Hotel di Rainbow sekarang)_

Telepon pun tertutup dan TOP hanya bisa menatap horor ponselnya sembari mencerna perkataan G-Dragon yang benar – benar membuat TOP _shock_. Hotel ? bagaimana bisa mereka berdua berada di hotel. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat TOP berpikir buruk tentang UKE dan saudara tirinya itu bahwa mereka benar – benar memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Ahh...itu tidak mungkin." Ucap TOP menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk membuyarkan pikiran anehnya. Setelah mengambil _coat_ dan dompet didalam kamarnya, TOP pun bergegas ke tempat dimana G-Dragon katakan tadi.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana Yesung ?." Tanya TOP langsung ke intinya setelah ia tiba dikamar hotel _Rainbow_. Hotel yang terbilang mewah dan megah ini merupakan hotel bintang lima yang ada di _Town Male_ dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa menginap disini mengingat biaya per-malam yang tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran sebuah hotel.

"Ayolah hyung, santailah sedikit." Balas G-Dragon yang sedang menuangkan wine anggur merahnya ke dalam gelas, G-Dragon benar – benar sudah gila setelah minum 2 botol soju ia masih sanggup meminum wine, sedangkan TOP masih saja berdiri ditempatnya mencari keberadaan Yesung.

 _ **Brruk...**_ G-Dragon duduk disofa besar nan empuknya sembari menatap TOP sebagai kode agar sang _hyung_ duduk dihadapannya.

"Sebelum aku menyerahkan Yesung, aku butuh bicara dengan mu _hyung_." Ucap G-Dragon dengan nada dan sorot mata yang serius kali ini.

"Cepat katakan ?." Balas TOP tidak sabaran yang membuat G-Dragon malah terkekeh pelan melihat gerak – gerik TOP yang begitu resah dan khawatir, sungguh G-Dragon tidak pernah melihat hyung yang biasanya _manly_ dan tenang bisa se-cemas ini.

"Apa alasan mu menikahi Yesung ?." Pertanyaan _simple_ namun memiliki banyak arti bagi G-Dragon.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintainya." Jawab TOP dengan lantang dan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Benarkah kau mencintainya ? lalu kenapa Yesung bisa sampai mabuk ?."

"Ma-mabuk ? Yesung mabuk ? itu tidak mungkin."

"Hari ini salah satu karyawan ku mengadakan pesta. Awalnya aku tidak tertarik, tapi mendengar Yesung ikut minum – minum tentu saja aku terkejut dan aku pun mengikutinya. Apa kau tahu _hyung_ , disaat Yesung mabuk dia menangis memanggil nama mu." _**Dheg...**_ Tiba – tibadada TOP terasa nyeri dan sakit, bayangan – bayangan Yesung ketika menangis akibat dirinya selama beberapa bulan ini terputar kembali didalam pikirannya.

"Yesung benar – benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu, _hyung_. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua ?."

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah menjaga Yesung. Tapi ini masalah kehidupan rumah tangga ku, ku harap kau tidak ikut campur." _**Greeb...**_ G-Dragon memegang pergelangan tangan TOP yang ingin beranjak pergi untuk memeriksa kamar yang TOP yakini disana ada Yesung.

"Kau benar, bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan kalian berdua. Tapi melihat Yesung frustasi dan hancur, bagaimana bisa aku menutup mata dan telinga ku, _hyuung!_." _**Praang...**_ G-Dragon melempar gelas berisi _wine_ ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping – keping karena sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi melihat _hyung_ yang selama ini ia hormati ternyata bisa sampai melukai hati seseorang.

"Minggir." Perintah TOP dengan mata tajam menusuk ke arah G-Dragon yang saat ini sedang menghalangi dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak." Tantang G-Dragon dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak kalah dengan _hyung_ -nya.

"Jika kau benar – benar ingin tahu. Baiklah akan ku beritahu..." Akhirnya TOP menyerah kepada sang adik dan memilih menceritakan penyebab kenapa dirinya bisa sampai memperlakukan Yesung seperti sekarang, sama seperti Donghae, TOP pun menceritakan semua hal yang katakan dan G-Dragon hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya naik – turun, betapa bodohnya _hyung_ -nya itu percaya dengan seorang dokter.

"Kau bilang kau mencintanya kan, lalu kenapa kau kecewa hanya karna dia tidak bisa memberikan mu anak. Jika kau sangat ingin seoarang anak, sewalah UKE pelacur."

"KAUU!." Dengan geram TOP mencengkram kerah baju G-Dragon.

" _Wae_ ? yang ku katakan benarkan, _hyung_."

"Jaga ucapakan mu Choi Jiyong."

"Kalau begitu jaga sikap mu Choi Seung Hyun." Bagai air dan api, Choi bersaudara ini saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan hingga seseorang yang berada didalam kamar yang semula sedang tidur akibat mabuk mulai terusik.

"Aku pulang, sampaikan salam untuk Yesung." Ucap G-Dragon pergi meninggalkan hotel setelah TOP melepaskan cengkramannya.

.

.

"Eunngh...dimana aku, ini bukan kamar ku." Gumam Yesung dengan suara seraknya ketika membuka matanya ia berada diruangan yang begitu mewah. Dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar, Yesung bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu meraih segelas air putih yang sengaja ditaruh oleh G-Dragon diatas meja nakas, entah kenapa tonggorokan Yesung begitu kering.

 _ **Gleg...Gleg...**_ Sembari meneguk air putihnya, Yesung mengumpulkan jiwa – jiwa yang hilang dari tubuhnya dan ketika kesadarannya sudah mencapai 30% ia melihat satu sosok samar – samar yang begitu tampan dan menawan setiap harinya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu ?." _**Pruuuffft...**_ Yesung memuncratkan air yang ada dimulutnya untuk mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya.

"Se-seung Hyun...Ke-kenapa kau ada disini ? dan kenapa juga aku ada disini ?."

 _ **TAPP...TAP...**_ TOP memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, ia lebih memilih mendekati sosok cantik dan menggemaskan yang saat ini sedang ada diranjang. Begitu indah dan menawan bagaikan seorang _angel_ yang dikirim ke bumi untuknya, sedangkan Yesung yang ditatap intens penuh cinta oleh TOP membuat hati Yesung mendebar – debar kencang, perasaan dan moment ini mengingatkan dirinya akan suasana malam pertama mereka dulu.

" _Mianhae_..." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir TOP ketika ia telah berhasil mengangkat dagu Yesung untuk menatap dirinya. Perlahan tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Yesung, TOP duduk diranjang dan menggengam kedua tangan Yesung yang sangat dingin hingga menusuk hatinya ditambah dengan jejak – jekak bekas air mata yang tercetak jelas dikedua pipi Yesung, sungguh membuat TOP rasanya telah menjadi manusia paling hina dimuka bumi ini karena telah berani menyakiti ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah seperti Yesung.

" _Kajja_ , kita pulang ke rumah." Ucap TOP dengan senyum yang sangat lembut dan entah kenapa Yesung senang melihat senyuman itu dan sekali lagi Yesung menangis yang kali ini tangisannya adalah tangisan kebahagiaan karena TOP yang dulu telah kembali kepadanya.

"Aku mencintai mu Seung Hyun...hueee." Yesung meraung nangis sejadi – jadinya didalam pelukan TOP. Semua perkataan Donghae dan G-Dragon telah membuat TOP sadar dan membuka hatinya yang sudah terlalu terobsesi dengan 'anak' hingga tanpa sadar ia malah menyakiti orang yang sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya.

"Aku lebih mencintai mu, Choi Yesung." Bisik TOP dengan suara _husky sexy_ -nya.

"Kau bau alkohol _baby_ , ugh...sangat bau." Seru TOP kali ini dengan menggendus – ngendus tubuh Yesung yang bertingkah seolah – olah Yesung itu musang yang sangat bau hingga TOP tidak ingin dekat – dekat dengannya.

"Sesampainya dirumah aku akan mandi."

"Mandi bersama ?." _**Blush...**_ wajah Yesung merona merah sekarang, TOP yang mesum sudah kembali.

" _Arra_ , kita mandi bersama hingga kau puas."

"Hingga aku puas ? memang kita akan melakukan apa dikamar mandi ?." Tanya TOP yang senang sekali menggoda Yesungnya.

"Aih... _Jinjja_ , kau benar – benar..." Tidak bisa berkata – kata lagi, akhirnya Yesung menggelitik pinggang TOP hingga sang empu menggeliat tidak karuan karena geli. Memilih untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Yesung sepertinya pilihan tepat, karena menurut TOP itu lebih baik ketimbang menyakiti hati Yesung lagi. Mulai saat ini ia akan fokus pada kebahagiaan Yesung, walaupun dihati kecilnya ia masih berharap memiliki seorang anak. Tapi sudahlah, TOP menikahi Yesung karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang ia cintai sampai ia tiada nanti.

.

.

 **[Dua Bulan Kemudian]**

"Perkenalkan nama saya Choi Seung Hyun, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab pada _Design_ _Interior_ untuk proyek yang rencananya akan membangun sebuah _Resort_ dipinggir laut timur _Town Male_." Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, TOP memperkenalkan dirinya didepan klien serta _tim work_ sebagai pembuka presentasi yang akan ia mulai.

"Hari ini saya akan menjelaskan _design Interior_ yang sudah saya buat, dimana pemilihan barang dan bahan adalah kualitas terbaik nomor 1 dikota kita ini." TOP pun memulai presentasinya dengan jelas dan sangat detail. Penyampaiannya yang santai serta cara bicara yang baik entah kenapa membuat semua audience yang mendengar tidak merasa bosan.

 _ **Drrrrt...**_ Semua perhatian yang semula tertuju pada layar presentasi kini teralihkan perhatiannya pada benda kotak kecil yang sengaja TOP letakkan disamping laptop miliknya. Menganggap mengangkat telepon disela presentasi adalah tindakan tidak sopan, TOP pun mengacuhkannya dan memilih melanjutkan presentasinya. Namun karena ponsel dalam mode 'getar' membuat ponsel yang ada dimeja tetap saja menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu.

"Angkat saja Mr. Choi, mungkin saja itu penting." Seru Mr. Huang memberikan izin untuk TOP mengangkat teleponnya. Setelah mengambil ponselnya, TOP pun berjalan ke sudut pinggir dekat jendela.

" _Nde_ Yesung, _waeyo_ ? aku sedang ra-.."

 _(Aku hamil Seung Hyung!)_

Seketika tubuh TOP membeku dan otak cerdasnya kosong saat mendengar suara mungil disebrang sana mengatakan hal yang sudah sangat lama ia tunggu – tunggu.

 _(Yak! Seung Hyun kau mendengar ku, tidak!)_

"Aish..jangan berteriak, aku mendengar mu _baby_. Kau tahu aku sedang rapat, jadi berhenti becanda." Balas TOP yang mengatakannya dengan separu senang dan separuh sedih.

 _(MWO! Kau tidak percaya padaku ? Ibu, anak mu tidak percaya padaku. Bicaralah padanya)_

Terdengar disebrang sana suara Daesung berkoar – kaor marah pada TOP yang tidak percaya pada ucapan Yesung.

 _(Bocah nakal! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak percaya, hah)_

" _Eomma_ , apa ini sungguhan ?."

 _(Tentu saja)_

Melihat mimik wajah TOP berubah – rubah dimana tadi kaget, terus kecewa dan sekarang senyum – senyum sendiri. Donghae yang juga hadir dalam presentasi TOP pun khawatir akan kondisi mental temannya itu takut – takut jika TOP gila mendadak.

" _Gwechanayo_ ?." Tegur Donghae yang membuat jiwa TOP kembali ke dunianya.

"Akh... _Nde_ , maaf sudah membuat anda semua menunggu. Saya akan lanjutkan kembali presentasinya." Ucap TOP membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf, setelah meletakkan kembali ponsel miliknya, ia pun melanjutkan kembali presentasi yang sempat terganggu namun apa yang TOP presentasikan tidak sebagus dan sebaik tadi, kali ini TOP berbicara ngawur. Apa yang ada dilayar dengan yang dibicarakan berbeda dan itu membuat Donghae dan peserta lainnya tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Mr. Choi apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran mu ?." Tanya yang membuat TOP sangat malu, baru kali ini TOP membuat kesalahan dan itu dikarenakan ia mendengar kabar baik sehingga membuat TOP tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Sekarang yang ada dipikiran TOP adalah ia hanya ingin pulang dan memeluk Yesungnya.

"Ah... _mianhae_ , sebenarnya tadi saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa UKE saya hamil. Sehingga saya yang terlalu senang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada presentasi hari ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jika berkenan saya akan coba lanjutkan kembali presntasi ini dengan lebih serius." Mendengar penjelasan TOP membuat seluruh _audience_ bertepuk tangan riuh sembari berteriak mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, bahkan Donghae langsung menghampiri TOP dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kita bisa lanjutkan lagi presentasinya minggu depan." Ucap membuat mimik wajah TOP merekah bagaikan bunga yang baru mekar.

"Tapi ..."

"Kau menolak."

"Tentu saja tidak, saya benar – benar ingin pulang kerumah dan memeluk UKE saya." Sekali lagi _audience_ kembali tertawa melihat tingkah TOP yang biasanya berwibawa dan berkesan _manly_ kini keluar sisi menggemaskannya.

.

.

 **[Dirumah Kediaman CHOI]**

 _ **Tiing...Toong...**_ Yesung yang baru saja duduk disofa untuk menikmati segelas jus mangga buatan Daesung dengan perasaan sedikit kesal bangun kembali dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara bel rumah, entah kenapa hari ini setiap mendengar suara bel membuat Yesung kesal.

"Ada paket kiriman untuk anda dari tuan muda."

"Taruh saja didalam." Balas Yesung jenggah kepada pria yang baru saja datang membawa kardus besar, setelah paket dikirim pria tersebut pamit pergi namun langsung dicegah oleh Yesung dengan menarik ujung kemeja belakangnya.

"Aku tahu tuan muda mu sangat baik, tapi bisakah kau sampaikan pesan kepadanya 'ini sudah cukup, jadi berhentilah mengirimi aku' seperti itu." Pria tersebut mengangguk setelah mencatat pesan Yesung didalam buku _note_ -nya dan pergi.

Daesung yang sejak tadi duduk disofa sembari menonton drama favorite-nya hanya terkekeh pelan saat melihat menantu kesayangannya kembali masuk dengan bibir komat – kamit sendiri.

"Dapat kiriman lagi, eoh ?."

"Ibu, tidakkah ia tahu usia kandungan ku baru berusia 4minggu dan dia sudah mengirimi ku begitu banyak hadiah. Tolong bantu aku dengan katakan pada anak mu, berhentilah atau rumah ku akan berubah menjadi sebuah toko." Jelas Yesung yang jujur saja sangat lelah karena terus saja mondar – mandir untuk membukakan pintu yang setiap 20 menit sekali akan ada orang suruhan G-Dragon datang memberikan dirinya paket berisi perlengkapan bayi seperti tempat tidur bayi, tempat mandi bayi, botol – botol susu, pakaian dan mainan bayi.

"Hahahahaha, Jiyong saja yang baru mendengar kau hamil langsung membanjiri mu dengan berbagai hadiah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan Seung Hyun ? mungkin dia akan membelikan mu beberapa toko, hahaha." Tawa Daesung yang tidak menyangkan bahwa anaknya yang bernama Choi Jiyong ternyata sangat senang akan mendapatkan keponakan sehingga tanpa sadar sikapnya menjadi berlebihan dengan membelikan berbagai hal untuk Yesung.

 _ **Ting...Toong...**_ Terdengar kembali suara pintu bel rumah dan Yesung hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan menatap Daesung dengan tatapan _pupy eye_ -nya seperti mengatakan 'Tolonglah Ibu, kau saja yang membuka pintunya' Kira – kira seperti itu dan Daesung mengerti arti tatapan itu.

"Makanlah, aku yang akan membuka pintu." Ucap Daesung setelah meletakkan sepiring salad buah dipangkuan Yesung. Melihat wajah gembira dan lahapnya Yesung makan membuat Daesung bahagia.

 _ **Cekleek...**_ Betapa terkejutnya Daesung saat pintu dibuka ia melihat tampilan TOP sudah berantakan dan penuh dengan keringat akibat ia berlari dari kantor menuju rumahnya saking senangnya akan bertemu dengan Yesung dan Daesung tersenyum saat melihat ditangan kiri TOP terdapat sebuah buket bunga mawar besar yang sangat cantik.

"Masuklah, dia ada didalam." TOP pun mengangguk namun sebelum TOP masuk sang ibu menahannya sebentar untuk sedikit merapikan rambut TOP yang berantakan tapi tetap terlihat tampan dan makin sexy.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat mu sebahagia ini." Dan TOP hanya merespon ucapan Daesung dengan senyuman.

 _ **TAAP...TAAP...**_ Dengan perlahan TOP masuk ke dalam rumah dengan di ikuti oleh Daesung yang hanya bisa menatap tingkah TOP yang diam – diam ingin memeluk Yesung dari belakang. Yesung yang sedang fokus menonton TV dan memakan salad buahnya tidak menyadari bahwa SEME tercintanya sedang menatap intens dirinya begitu dalam.

 _ **SRAAAK...**_ Yesung terkejut saat buket bunga mawar tiba – tiba saja nonggol didepan wajahnya.

" _Saranghae_." Dan Yesung langsung mengalihkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan dimana wajah tampan dan senyuman _dimple_ manis khas TOP tercetak disana dan tentu saja Yesung meresponnya dengan _Big smile_ dan _eye smile_ sekaligus.

"Kau pulang cepat ?." Tanya Yesung antusias sambil memeluk TOP yang selalu beraroma maskulin, padahal ia sedang berkeringat.

"Hem, aku sengaja pulang cepat untuk bertemu dengan anak ku." Mendengar balasan TOP, Yesung memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Dan Ibunya juga..." Sambung TOP mencolek hidung Yesung lalu mengigitnya gemas sehingga sang empu tertawa geli.

"Manisnya." Gumam Daesung melihat moment TOP dan Yesung begitu manis hingga membuat dirinya iri, andai saja Taeyang sedang tidak tugas ke pinggir kota mungkin sekarang ia juga sedang berlovely dovey.

.

.

Semenjak Yesung dinyatakan hamil, banyak hal yang sudah terjadi dan dialami oleh TOP sebagai calon ayah seperti Yesung yang ingin memakan atau meminum sesuatu secara tiba – tiba dan itu tidak mengenal waktu ataupun tempat, begitu juga dengan meminta TOP melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Beruntung itu terjadi hanya beberapa bulan saja, cukup empat bulan TOP merasakan neraka dan menjadi budak Yesung saat dirumah, setelah memasuki usia kandungan lima sampai dengan saat ini delapan bulan permintaan aneh Yesung pun berhenti.

"Yesung, dimana kau menaruh _hair dryer_ ?."

"..."

"Yesung..."

"..." Tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung, TOP yang berada dikamar mandi langsung keluar dengan rambut masih setengah basah. Dicarinya Yesung didapur, dikamar tamu, dibalkon luar tetap saja tidak ada sosok Yesung dimana pun. TOP yang cemas akhirnya menelpon Yesung dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sang empu menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Terdengar suara disebrang sana cukup berisik, sepertinya Yesung sedang berada dijalan.

"Ada dimana kau _baby_ ?."

 _(Aku sedang jalan pulang, tadi ketika kau mandi aku ingin makan es krim. Karena kau mandi lama sekali, aku berangkat sendiri ke mini market dekat Taman)_

"Tunggu disana, aku akan menjemput mu. Kau tahu malam hari itu sangat berbahaya."

 _(Aniya...ini masih jam 7, jalanan masih ramai)_

"Tidak, pokoknya aku akan kesana. Jangan matikan telepon mu, teruslah berbicara sampai aku datang, _arraso_." Ucap TOP tegas dan Yesung terkekeh disebrang sambungan line teleponnya, semenjak Yesung hamil besar TOP semakin _overprotektif_. Setelah memakai jeans serta kaos putih yang dipadu dengan jaket denin dan topi, TOP berjalan menjemput Yesung, selama menunggu sang SEME tidak henti – hentinya Yesung mengoceh karena itulah hobi Yesung.

"Sekarang kau sedang apa ?." Tanya TOP yang sedikit lagi hampir sampai di Taman.

 _(Aku di ayunan, menunggu pangeran ku datang)_

Begitulah jawaban Yesung yang senang sekali becanda dan itu sukses membuat TOP tertawa renyah.

 _ **CTAAAK...**_ sembari menyalakan korek untuk membakar rokok yang ada dibibir tebalnya, dari kejauhan TOP bisa melihat pria mungil dengan perut yang besar sedang asik bermain ayunan.

"Aku sudah melihat mu." Ucap TOP mematikan teleponnya sepihak dan itu membuat Yesung celingak - celinguk mencari keberadaan TOP.

"Akh...itu dia." Seru Yesung melihat siluet seorang pria dari kejauhan berjalan seperti model terkenal, lihatlah itu gaya berpakaiannya dan gesture ketika TOP sedang merokok sembari berjalan.

"Waah...jika dia ke Korea, aku yakin dia akan menjadi Idol ataupun Aktor. Dia benar - benar sangat tampan." Gumam Yesung takjub melihat betapa sempurnanya Choi Seung Hyun.

 _ **TAP**_...tanpa mematikan rokoknya, TOP berdiri dihadapan Yesung dan menatapnya ambigu. Karena adanya perbedaan tinggi badan diantara mereka berdua yang sangat jauh membuat si mungil terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi sekarang ia sedang hamil besar membuat badannya membengkak seperti mochi.

 _ **Fyyuuuh...**_ TOP menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke atas langit _Town Male_ lalu membuang putung rokoknya ke bawah dan menginjaknya hingga bara api dari tembakau ujung rokok itu padam.

"Ayoo kita pulang." Ajak TOP meraih tangan kanan Yesung lalu menggengamnya dalam diam. Berjalan berdua di taman seperti ini jadi mengingatkan Yesung pada pertemuannya dengan TOP dulu, betapa lucu dan konyolnya Yesung yang terdampar di _Town Male_. Jika TOP tidak menemukan dirinya pada saat itu, mungkin nasib Yesung tidak akan seberuntung sekarang, bisa tinggal ditempat bagus, menikahi seorang SEME yang tampan dan memiliki seorang anak, itu semua berkat pria disampingnya ini. Semua hal yang Yesung inginkan bahkan hanya bisa terwujud dimimpinya saja, sedikit demi sedikit terkabul.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?." Tanya TOP bingung mendengar Yesung tiba - tiba saja tertawa padahal tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Apa itu ?."

"Rahasia, bwee..." Ledek Yesung yang direspon sebuah decisan kesal dari TOP.

"Oh iya...Seung Hyun, aku tadi sempat berpikir jika kau ke Korea bersama ku, kau pasti akan menjadi seorang Idol yang terkenal, hahaha." _**TAP...**_ langkah kaki TOP terhenti dan itu membuat tawa Yesung perlahan memudar saat melihat perubahan pada mimik wajah TOP yang terlihat terkejut dan ada sedikit kemarahan disana.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kota ini." Dan Yesung langsung paham mendengar ucapan TOP mengarah kemana.

"Nde, _Mianhae_." Balas Yesung dengan senyuman palsunya dan TOP langsung mengacak - acak gemes rambut Yesung, dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Yesung tertunduk. Jika kalian lihat lebih dekat lagi, selain senyum palsu tersirat diwajah Yesung ada sedikit rasa terluka. Setiap kali ia mengatakan Seoul atau Korea tempat asalnya berada, TOP pasti marah. Walaupun tidak diperlihatkan tetapi Yesung tahu, TOP sangat benci ketika Yesung mengatakannya. Sebenarnya TOP tidak membencinya, hanya saja setiap mendengar Yesung mengatakan Seoul itu seperti Yesung ingin pulang dan TOP tidak ingin UKE yang sangat ia cintai kembali ke tempat asalnya, egois. Yap...jika menyangkut hal ini TOP akan menjadi pria egois.

.

.

 _ **[Enam Tahun Kemudian]**_

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu hingga tidak terasa sudah enam tahun terlewati. Kehidupan pasangan muda Choi Seung Hyun dan UKE termanisnya Choi Yesung berjalan sangat baik dan harmonis, walaupun diawal banyak masalah dan penderitaan tapi mereka bisa melaluinya. Sekarang dengan hadirnya anak diantara mereka menambah kebahagiaan pasangan muda ini, terlebih mereka mendapatkan 2 anak sekaligus. Dua ? Yup, Yesung telah melahirkan dua anak kembar berjenis kelamin laki - laki yang diberi nama Choi Baekhyun dan Choi Taehyung. Sama seperti Yesung, dua anak mereka memiliki rupa sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria.

"Hyungie, kau pasti yang mengambil telur ku kan." Ucap Taehyung marah pada sosok kembarannya yang lahir lebih dulu.

"Ani, telur mu dimakan hantu." Balas sang kakak yang tentu saja Taehyung tidak percaya. Ayolah, walaupun mereka berdua baru berusia 6 tahun dan masih belajar di Taman Kanak - kanak tapi mereka memiliki Ayah (TOP) dan Paman (G-Dragon) yang sangat pintar, sehingga cara bicara dan berpikir mereka berdua sudah melebihi anak - anak seusianya.

"Mana ada hantu makan telur, hyung."

"Ada ko, _Ghost Rider_ bisa makan telur."

"Yak! _Ghost Rider_ aslinya memang manusia jadi dia bisa makan telur."

"Yasudah berarti ada kan hantu makan telur."

"Aigo...kalian berdua berhentilah berargumen, ayo cepat habiskan sarapannya sebelum Daddy kalian da-..."

 _ **Kreeeet...**_ pintu kamar utama terbuka membuat dua anak kembar yang selalu hyper aktif dan berisik menjadi terdiam seribu bahasa hanya karna mendengar suara langkah kaki dari pria yang keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Seung Hyun, kau ingin minum kopi atau susu ?." Tawar Yesung pada TOP yang baru saja duduk untuk ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Kopi saja." Balas TOP yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung, selama Yesung menyiapkan sarapan didapur, TOP menatap kedua anaknya intens yang makan dengan khusyuk.

"Apa yang kalian debatkan tadi ?." Tanya TOP kepo yang membuat Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan _puppy eye_ -nya untuk memohon agar tidak mengadu pada sang ayah dan itu tidak mempan pada Taehyung.

"Baekkie hyung mengambil telur ku, daddy." Adu Taehyung yang membuat TOP mengangguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau mengambil telur adik mu ?." Tanya TOP dengan suara barritone rendahnya yang sangat lembut sedangkan si sulung Baekhyun mendengus kesal ke arah Taehyung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan TOP.

"Itu karna aku sangat menyukai telur." Yesung yang baru saja datang membawa piring jatah sarapan untuk TOP langsung terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari anak sulungnya. Diletakkannya piring tersebut dihadapan TOP dan Yesung pun kembali ke kamar sang anak untuk mengambil tas ransel sekolah anaknya. Yesung tidak ikut sarapan bersama karena dia sudah kenyang hanya dengan mencicipi masakannya saja.

"Baiklah, ini daddy berikan untuk Tae sebagai ganti dari telur yang kakak mu ambil, makanlah." Ucap TOP yang meletakkan telur miliknya ke piring Taehyung. Bukannya merasa senang, Taehyung malah menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya cemburu karena TOP selalu saja membelanya dan Taehyung tidak suka jika kakaknya marah kepadanya.

"Ini untuk hyungie." Tiba - tiba Taehyung menyodorkan piringnya ke Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

" _Wae_ ? Daddy memberikan itu untuk mu, kenapa kau memberikannya pada ku."

"Karena hyungie sangat menyukai telur." Mendengar ucapan Taehyung membuat Baekhyun terharu.

"Mulai sekarang hyung tidak akan merebut makanan mu lagi."

" _Jinjja_ , walaupun hyung begitu menyukainya."

" _Nde_." Dan dua anak kembar itu pun berpelukan sebagai tanda sekarang mereka berbaikan dan TOP hanya menatap gemes anaknya hingga lesung pipi TOP keluar, TOP benar - benar menyayangi anaknya. Mereka sangat imut dan _adorable_ seperti Yesung.

 _ **TING...TONG...**_ Mendengar suara bel rumah, dua anak kembar itu langsung turun dari kursinya.

"Mommy...Mommy _ppali_..." Seru Taehyung dan Baekhyun berbarengan dan Yesung yang sudah mengambil tas ransel anaknya hanya bisa tertawa melihat betapa antusias anaknya untuk berangkat sekolah, atau ada alasan lain yang membuat anaknya tidak sabaran seperti itu.

"Seung Hyun jangan lupa nanti sebelum pulang mampirlah ke mini market, ada diskon 2 lusin telur dijual setengah harga." Ucap Yesung sembari merapikan dasi TOP.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja."

"Jika aku ke sana, itu sangat jauh. Lagipula mini market itu kan sejalan dari kant-." _ **CUP...**_ TOP membungkam celotehan Yesung dengan sebuah kecupan.

" _Arraso_ nyonya Choi." Bisik TOP dengan senyum nakalnya tanpa tahu bahwa dua anak kembarnya yang masih polos dan lugu melihatnya dengan tatapan takjub karena setiap ayahnya mencium Ibunya, pasti wajahnya merona.

"SELAMAT PAGII YESUNGIEEEE." Teriak Donghae seperti biasanya untuk berangkat kerja bersama dengan TOP, tapi kali ini Donghae tidak datang menjemput sendirian, sudah ada buntut yang mengikutinya.

"Daniel Hyung/Hyungie." _**Greb...**_ secara bersamaan dua anak kembar kebanggaan keluarga CHOI itu memeluk Lee Daniel, dimana Daniel terlihat seperti juragan minyak yang diapit oleh Uke - Uke manis, anak Donghae sekarang sudah kelas 2 SD dan Daniel tumbuh menjadi sosok lelaki yang sangat tampan.

"Maafnya Daniel, setiap hari aku jadi merepotkan mu." Ucap Yesung yang merasa tidak enak pada Daniel yang setiap pagi harus menjemput dan disusahkan oleh anak - anaknya yang menyukai Daniel.

" _Gweachana_ , aku senang bisa membantu bibi." Balas Daniel tersenyum sangat menawan, dimana hal itu membuat si kembar tidak menyukainya. Ingat, tidak menyukainya karena Daniel tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu kepada mereka berdua. Entah ide ini sudah direncanakan atau belum, Taehyung dan baekhyun secara serempak menjijitkan kaki mungilnya dan _**CUP...**_ mencium pipi Daniel.

"Aw..awww...Aku mencium bau - bau besan disini. Jika kau ingin, kita bisa membicarakannya TOP." Ucap Donghae dengan pedenya.

" _Ur drem_." Balas TOP dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hahahaha...kau ini selalu jual mahal, baiklah Yesungie kita berangkat." Seru Donghae yang membuat Yesung terkekeh, pagi hari yang selalu berisik dan menyenangkan tentunya.

.

.

"Yak! Hyukkie, dimana kau sekarang ? aku sudah sampai di _Cafe_ ." Ucap Yesung marah - marah pada Eunhyuk ditelepon yang selalu saja datang telat jika mereka janjian pergi keluar, padahal rumah bertentangga tapi pergi masing - masing.

 _ **TAK...**_ sepiring potong cheese cake dan ice kopi pesanan Yesung tersaji dihadapannya.

" _Gomawo_." Seru Yesung tanpa menatap pelayan _Cafe_ yang sejak menaruh pesanan Yesung tadi tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

" _Mian_ , apakah kau Yesung." Mendengar namanya disebutkan, Yesung mengangguk dan secara slow emotion Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat pelayan itu.

"Ha-Hang Kyung."

 _ **Kreeeet...**_ Tanpa sadar Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dengan tatapan shock hingga membuat pengunjung Cafe lainnya juga ikutan terkejut, pasalnya Hang Kyung atau biasa dipanggil Hanggeng oleh Yesung langsung memeluk dirinya didepan umum.

"Le-lepaskan..." Seru Yesung mendorong tubuh Hanggeng jauh - jauh dan lihat itu wajah Yesung berhasil memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya karena dipeluk oleh Hanggeng, jika TOP melihat habislah dia. Tapi Yesung memang tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dipeluk oleh mantan kekasih yang dulu pernah ia cintai membuat dadanya kembali berdebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini ?."

"Kau yakin mau membahasnya disini ?." Tanya balik Hanggeng yang membuat Yesung tersadar bahwa ia sedang di depan publik dan pengunjung lain masih menatap mereka.

"Ikut aku." Tanpa izin dari sang empu, Hanggeng menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya ke ruangan khusus karyawan _Cafe_ dimana mereka berdua bisa mengobrol tanpa takut ada yang mendengar.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa kau bisa ada di kota ini ?." Sejenak Hanggeng menatap Yesung dari bawah sampe atas, Yesung itu seperti Vampire karna kecantikan dan manisnya Yesung entah kenapa tidak pernah pudar sedikit pun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku bisa sampai di kota ini."

"Heh." Bingung Yesung mendengar jawaban Hanggeng.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan bilang kau salah menaiki kereta seperti diriku ?."

"Waah...jadi kau salah naik kereta." _**Uhuk...**_ Yesung terbatuk menyadari kebodohannya.

"Hahahaha...kau selalu saja ceroboh, tapi itulah yang membuat ku ingin melindungi mu." _**Blush...**_ tanpa sadar wajah Yesung memerah dan Hanggeng bisa melihatnya.

"Ayoo...kita kembali ke Seoul, Yesung." _**Dheg...**_ Mata Yesung terbelak ketika Hanggeng mengenggam tangannya dan begitu juga dengan Hanggeng saat ia merasakan suatu benda yang melingkar dijari manis tangan kanan Yesung.

"Cincin pernikahan ? Kau sudah menikah ?." Dengan cepat Yesung menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung.

"Kau ? Dengan siapa ? Tu-tunggu kau tidak pernah menyukai perempuan, jadi apa dia laki - laki ?." Yesung hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Dan Yesung pergi meninggalkan Hanggeng dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Yesung..." Panggil Hanggeng namun terlambat Yesung sudah pergi meninggalkan Cafe bersama seorang pria (Eunhyuk) yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Cafe sudah ditarik pergi olehnya.

"Apakah pria itu orangnya ?." Gumam Hanggeng yang mengira Eunhyuk adalah suami Yesung.

"Hanggeng-ah, apa semuanya baik - baik saja ?." Tanya manajer Cafe yang sangat cantik bagaikan seorang dewi.

"Nde, Jae-ah."

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau bereskan piring yang ada disana." Tunjuk Jaejong pada meja yang Yesung tempati tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara Hanggeng merapikan meja itu dan menemukan ponsel milik Yesung tertinggal.

"Sepertinya kita akan bertemu lagi, Yesungie." Gumam Hanggeng menggantongi ponsel Yesung.

.

.

 _ **Sraaak...Sraaak...**_ TOP mencoba tetap fokus untuk membaca bukunya diranjang tapi sang istri terus saja sibuk membongkar isi tasnya entah mencari apa.

" _Wae_ ?."

"Ponsel ku tidak ada, apa kau melihatnya Seung Hyun."

"Mungkin dimainkan oleh Taehyung atau Baekhyun."

"Ani, aku sudah mengeceknya tapi tidak ada." Jawab Yesung dengan hembusan nafas pasrahnya.

"Aku akan coba telepon ponsel mu." Ucap TOP akhirnya sebagai solusi yang mungkin saja ponsel Yesung terselip disela - sela barang rumahnya yang sudah banyak sehingga jika ditelpon mungkin akan terdengar dimana posisi ponselnya.

 _(Yoboseo)_

TOP terkejut mendengar jawaban dari ponsel Yesung, begitu juga dengan sang pemilik ponsel.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa ponsel UKE ku bisa berada ditangan mu?." Tanya TOP yang membuat Hanggeng disebrang line telepon sana terkejut mendengar kata 'Uke ku'.

 _(Nama ku Hanggeng. Kebetulan aku menemukan ponsel Uke mi di Cafe, sepertinya dia lupa dan meninggalkannya begitu saja)_

"Apa tadi siang kau ke Cafe, baby ?." _**Dheg...**_ Yesung terbelak mendengar pertanyaan TOP, bagaimana ia bisa tahu mengenai hal itu, apakah Eunhyuk menceritakannya. Disisi lain Hanggeng saat ini sedang meremas dadanya yang terasa nyeri mendengar TOP memanggil mantan kekasihnya baby.

"Nde...kenapa Seung Hyun?."

"Hemm...salah satu pelayan mereka menemukan ponsel mu."

" _Jinjja_ ?."

"Baiklah Hanggeng-ssi, besok aku akan mengambil ponsel Uke ku, kita bertemu di Taman pukul 5 sore. Bagaimana ?." Tawar TOP dengan seenaknya tanpa berdiskusi dengan Yesung dahulu, dan jika TOP menyadarinya saat ini wajah Yesung sudah pucat basi mendengar TOP menyebut nama Hanggeng dan mereka akan bertemu besok, _what the hell_.

 _(Aku tidak bisa, jam 5 aku masih bekerja. Jika anda berkenan kita bertemu saat jam selesai kerja ku saja pukul 9 malam di depan Cafe ku.)_

"Baiklah tidak masalah, terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan." Setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah menemukan dan menyimpan ponsel sang Uke, TOP mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Anu...Se-seung hyun, biar aku saja yang bertemu dengannya untuk mengambil ponsel ku." Ucap Yesung dengan senyum yang dibuat - buat.

" _Aniyo_ , aku yang membuat janji dan mengatakan aku yang akan datang, jadi aku yang akan mengambil ponsel mu."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada perdebatan, _Jja_...kemarilah." TOP menepuk - nepuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong agar Yesung duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku merindukan mu." Bisik TOP ditelinga Yesung dengan nakalnya seperti tangannya yang saat ini sudah menjamah nakal di paha Yesung ketika sang UKE berada disisinya. Ah...sepertinya TOP sedang meminta jatah kepada Yesung tanpa tahu bahwa pria yang tadi ia ajak bicara adalah mantan sang UKE.

.

.

"Seung Hyun, aku ikut nde ?." Mohon Yesung pada TOP yang saat ini sedang memakai sepatunya untuk keluar menemui Hanggeng.

"Aku tidak akan lama baby, aku hanya mengambil ponsel mu saja." Jelas TOP yang membuat Yesung frustasi, Yesung benar - benar takut jika nanti Hanggeng mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh pada SEMEnya.

"Daddy mau kemana ?." Tanya sang bungsu yang tidak sengaja keluar dari kamar melihat ayahnya sudah rapi.

"Daddy ingin keluar sebentar." Mendengar kata keluar membuat si bungsu menatap senang.

"Tae ikut dad, Tae ingin membeli ice cream." Mendengar kata ice cream, si sulung yang ada dikamar langsung keluar meninggalkan buku gambar dan krayonnya.

"Baekkie juga mau." Melihat anak kembarnya, Yesung pun mendapatkan ide.

"Pergi dengan momy saja nde. Nah...Seung Hyun kita bisa pergi bersama keluar."

"Haaaa...baiklah aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap TOP pada akhirnya, bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan UKE dan anak tercintanya keluyuran dimalam hari.

.

.

"Hanggeng-ah, apa kau mengenal pria didepan _Cafe_ itu ?." Tanya Jaejong pada sosok TOP yang sudah berada di depan _Cafe_ 20 menit dari waktu janjiannya bersama Hanggeng.

" _Aniya_..." Balasnya yang sedetik kemudian Yesung muncul bersama dua anak kembarnya yang sedang asik memakan ice cream. Si bungsu digendong oleh Yesung dan si sulung digendong oleh TOP, benar - benar keluarga bahagia.

"Tapi aku mengenal pria yang bersama dengannya." Ucap Hanggeng tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Bolehkan ia membatalkan pertemuan mereka, sungguh Hanggeng tidak akan sanggup menatap Yesung bersama orang lain.

"Jae-ah, boleh aku meminta bantuan mu." Akhirnya Hanggeng memilih menjadi pria pengecut dengan meminta Jaejong untuk memberikan ponsel Yesung kepada TOP.

"Permisi..." _**Dheg...**_ Yesung terkejut mendengar suara pria dibalik punggungnya, apakah itu Hanggeng ? dan dugaannya ternyata salah. Pria yang menghampiri mereka adalah Jaejong.

"Apakah kau Hanggeng ?." Tanya TOP yang dibales gelengan kepala oleh Jaejong.

" _Aniyo_ , aku temannya. Hanggeng-ah kebetulan sudah pulang cepat tadi karena merasa kurang sehat. Jadi dia meninggalkan ini untuk anda." Sekilas Yesung merasa khawatir mendengar kondisi Hanggeng.

"Baby..." Panggil TOP yang membuat Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, TOP pun memberikan ponselnya kepada Yesung. Merasakan ponselnya dalam keadaan baik tanpa ada cacat sedikit pun, mereka akhirnya berpamitan pulang.

Setibanya dirumah, TOP membawa Taehyung dan Baekhyun ke kamarnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Yesung dia memilih duduk di Sofa dan mengutak - atik ponselnya untuk membalas pesan yang belum terbaca kemarin.

 _ **Drrrrt...**_ Satu pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal masuk ke nomor ponsel Yesung.

 _FROM : +91xxx-xxxx-xx_

 _Kau memiliki SEME yang tampan._

 _Dan apakah dua anak kecil yang manis tadi itu anak mu? Mereka sangat menggemaskan dan cantik seperti mu._

Tanpa bertanya Yesung tahu siapa pemilik nomor tersebut, yang tidak lain adalah Hanggeng dan mereka berdua pun saling berkirim pesan.

 _TO : +91xxx-xxxx-xx_

 _Terima kasih sudah menjaga ponsel ku._

 _Dan Ya, anak kecil tadi adalah anak ku. Choi Baekhyun dan Choi Taehyung._

 _FROM : +91xxx-xxxx-xx_

 _Nama yang manis, pasti Bibi KIM sangat senang jika bertemu dengan mereka :)_

 _ **Dheg...**_ dada Yesung berdesir, baru saja Yesung ingin membalas pesan Hanggeng untuk menanyakan perihal Ibunya yang ada di Seoul, TOP keluar dari kamar anak - anak sehingga Yesung yang tidak ingin membuat TOP cemas dan berpikir aneh - aneh tentangnya langsung menghampiri TOP.

"Mereka sudah tidur, Seung Hyun ?."

"Sudah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?."

"Aku ? Ah...aku hanya bermain dengan ponsel ku sembari menunggu mu." Jawab Yesung dengan tingkah manjanya dan TOP hanya bisa mencubit pipi Yesung gemas dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar untuk tidur mengingat besok TOP kembali bekerja.

'Ibu...bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mu. Apakah kau baik - baik saja disana ?.' Batin Yesung yang tidak bisa tidur.

'Pasti bibi KIM sangat senang bertemu dengan mereka' perkataan Hanggeng dipesan tadi sekilas membuat Yesung tersenyum, benarkah ibunya akan senang jika bertemu dengan anak - anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahnya? jika sang ayah juga senang alangkah bahagianya Yesung, bukan itu pertanda ayahnya sudah menerima dirinya.

'Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Town Male.' Dan perkataan TOP melintas dipikirannya hingga membuat senyuman dibibir Yesung menghilang.

 _ **Sreeet...**_ Yesung merubah posisinya yang semula telantang kini menghadap TOP. Ditatapnya sejenak wajah tampan itu, Yesung sangat mencinta TOP, ingin rasanya Yesung memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya ini kepada sang Ibu. Tapi TOP tidak pernah mau dan selalu marah jika ia menyinggung kota Seoul. Apakah TOP memiliki trauma pada Seoul, pikir Yesung.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur eum.?" Ucap TOP tanpa membuka matanya.

"Insom." _**Greeb...**_ TOP memeluk Yesung untuk masuk ke dalam dada bidang hangatnya.

"Tidurlah, jika kau terlambat bangun. Kami semua akan kelaparan besok pagi." Dan Yesung hanya bisa tertawa kecil, berada dipelukan TOP terasa hangat dan nyaman hingga membuat Yesung yang tadinya tidak bisa tidur dalam beberapa menit saja sudah pulas.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu dan Yesung tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hanggeng, Jaejong mengatakan kepada Yesung bahwa hari dimana dia mengembalikan ponselnya seminggu setelahnya, Hanggeng memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota asalnya Seoul dan tidak diketahui kapan ia akan kembali ke _Town Male_.

Dibukanya ponsel miliknya dan membaca sekali lagi isi pesan dari Hanggeng sebelum dia pamit pergi.

 _TO : +91xxx-xxxx-xx_

 _Waktu itu kau bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai di Kota ini? Aku belum menjawabnya maka dari itu aku akan menjawabnya sekarang. Hari dimana kau kabur dari rumah, bibi Kim mencari mu ke apartement ku. Dia datang dengan kondisi pucat dan banyak luka ditubuhnya, sepertinya ayah mu telah melakukan sesuatu pada Ibu mu. Dia terus saja meminta ku untuk mencari mu, badannya yang semakin kurus membuat ku tidak tega, tapi aku tak tahu kemana lagi aku harus mencari mu hingga kemudian aku ke Stasiun untuk mencari mu ke Busan, kota dimana kau sangat ingin sekali datang ke sana. Saat itu pikiran ku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu, dan mengatakan kembalilah ke Seoul, Ibu mu membutuhkan mu. Jiwa dan Batinnya telah sakit karena terus mencari mu. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku terdampar di Town Male, karena dikota ini ada dirimu._

 _ **Tess...Tes...**_ air mata Yesung jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya setiap kali membaca isi pesan Hanggeng. Yesung pikir jika ia pergi dari rumah, keadaannya akan baik - baik saja ternyata sang Ibu malah menderita. Selama ini Yesung telah egois karna memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Eomma_...hiks..." Selama ini Yesung menangis sendirian didalam kamarnya ketika TOP dan kedua anaknya tidak ada dirumah. Yesung tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada siapapun, bahkan terhadap Eunhyuk selaku teman baiknya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, _Eomma_..." Lirih Yesung sembari memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Kerinduannya terhadap sang Ibu membuat Yesung bertekad ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan malam ini ia akan mengatakannya kepada TOP.

.

.

 _ **Kreeet...**_ dengan sangat hati - hati Yesung menutup pintu kamar anaknya setelah dirinya berhasil meniduri Taehyung dan Baekhyun. Kini dialihkan matanya kepada sosok pria yang sedang asik menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Seung Hyun, aku ingin bicara. Bisakah kita ke kamar." Ajak Yesung dengan gugup dan TOP mengangguk, setelah mematikan TV ia masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat sang UKE duduk ditepi ranjang memungunggi dirinya, dimana Yesung lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela.

"Ada apa baby, kau aneh sek-"

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul." _**TAP...**_ langkah kaki TOP terhenti ketika dirinya ingin menghampiri Yesung. TOP tahu hari dimana Yesung akan pergi akan tiba, sudah sejak awal TOP menyiapkan hatinya. Tapi TOP tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hari itu adalah sekarang.

" _Wae_ ? Apa kau tidak bahagia bersama ku ? apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan ?." Yesung berdiri dan berbalik menghadap TOP, dimana wajah TOP menunjukkan perasaan dirinya telah hancur.

" _Aniyo_ , aku malah sangat bahagia tinggal bersama mu. Apa lagi ada Baekhyun dan Taehyung." Mendengar jawaban Yesung, wajah TOP cerah kembali.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin membawa Baekhyun dan Taehyung ke Seoul. Aku ingin kau dan juga anak - anak bertemu dengan Ibu ku, bukankah itu ide yang bagus." Sambung Yesung lagi yang membuat TOP menggeram maarah.

"Tidak! Mereka anak ku, bukan anak mu.!" Bentak TOP untuk pertama kalinya dan itu sukses membuat Yesung terkejut tidak percaya bahwa TOP akan mengatakan hal sekasar itu. Bahkan tatapan mata TOP yang biasanya penuh dengan cinta kini sudah berubah menjadi kebencian.

"Baekhyun dan Taehyung adalah milik ku. Jika kau ingin kembali ke Seoul untuk bertemu Ibu mu atau siapapun, pergilah sendiri." _**Duar...**_ bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, ucapan TOP berhasil membuat Yesung meneteskan air matanya.

"Baik! Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Pergilah! Tapi ingat baik - baik, sekali kau meninggalkan kota ini, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini." _**Dheg...**_ mata Yesung melebar.

"Kau bohong!." Teriak Yesung yang membuat Baekhyun dan Taehyung disebelah kamar mereka terbangun dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Mereka menangis mendengar orang tuanya untuk pertama kalinya bertengkar dan saling berteriak.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, apa kau tidak menyadarinya selama ini kenapa aku sangat membenci ketika kau mengatakan ingin kembali Seoul. Itulah alasannya, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu." Ucap TOP sedikit menurunkan suaranya, mencoba untuk berbicara lembut agar Yesung bisa mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan pergi ku mohon, Kau bilang kau sangat bahagia kan tinggal bersama ku dan anak - anak." Kali ini TOP menggelus pipi Yesung dan tersenyum.

"Tapi Ibu ku sedang menderita Seung Hyun." Balas Yesung yang juga mencoba meminta pengertian TOP.

"Kau sudah memiliki Ibu ku. Bukankah Ibu ku sangat baik kepada mu. Anggap saja Ibu mu sudah mati." _**PLAK...**_ tamparan keras berhasil dilayangkan oleh Yesung ke pipi kanan TOP. Bagaimana bisa TOP berbicara sejahat itu untuk menganggap Ibunya yang jelas - jelas masih hidup dan berharap anaknya kembali sudah mati.

"Kau...Hiks...aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan berkata sejahat itu Seung Hyun..hiks."

"..." Ditampar oleh Yesung, TOP memilih diam.

"Mulai hari ini, aku bukan UKE mu lagi." _**TRING...**_ Yesung menjatuhkan cincin pernikahannya didepan TOP lalu mengambil tas ranselnya dilemari, dimana tas ransel itu masih berisi barang - barang yang ia bawa dari Seoul dulu.

 _ **Cekleek...**_ pintu kamar dua anak kembar terbuka dan mereka keluar dengan mata memerah dan berlinangan air mata.

"Mommy..." Yesung memilih menulikan kedua telinganya dan melanjutkan memakai sepatunya.

"Taehyung jangan nakal nde, jangan menyusahkan Daddy mu. Baekhyun kau harus menjaga adik mu, _arraso_. Mommy sangat mencintai kalian." Seru Yesung tanpa melihat kedua anaknya.

 _ **BLAM...**_ dari luar Yesung menahan knop pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya dari luar agar kedua anak kembar itu tidak mengikutinya.

 _ **DUG...DUG...**_ Baekhyun dan Taehyung terus saja memukul - mukul pintu rumahnya brutal tidak peduli kepada kedua tanga mungil mereka yang memerah dan terluka, si kembar hanya berharap sang Ibu tercinta membuka pintunya dan membawa mereka ikut bersama.

"Hiks...Jangan pergi...Mommy."

"Mommy...Mommy..bukaa."

Perlahan Yesung menyentuh pintu rumahnya dan membisikkan kata ' _Saranghae_ ' untuk terakhir kalinya pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"MWO! YESUNGIEEE." Melihat Donghae keluar dari sebelah rumahnya, Yesung dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan apartemen. Donghae yang tidak tahu apapun hanya memasang wajah bingungnya, haruskah ia mengejar Yesung atau memeriksa ke dalam rumah dimana dua anak kembar sedang menangis meraung - raung.

"Papa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?." Tanya Daniel mengecek sang ayah.

"Ah...Daniel kau bangunkan Mama mu, lalu periksa si kembar. Papa ingin mengejar Yesungie." Donghae pun langsung mengejar Yesung yang turun menggunakan tangga darurat. Melihat Yesung sudah menaiki bus, Donghae dengan cepat mengejarnya dan Yesung langsung membuka kaca jendela bus.

"YESUNGIEEE...KAU MAU KEMANA ? YAK! BUS BRENGSEK, BERHENTILAH."

" _Mian_ Hae - ah, tolong jaga keluarga ku." Ucap Yesung dengan tulus sembari tersenyum ambigu dan Donghae berhenti mengejar Yesung hingga bus itu melaju jauh.

.

.

 _ **[Seoul, Korea Selatan]**_

Akhirnya Yesung menginjak kakinya ke kota Seoul, kota tempat dimana ia lahir dan dibesarkan, kembali ke kota asal seharusnya Yesung merasa senang. Namun tidak ada tanda - tanda bahwa dirinya senang, malah ia merasa hampa. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05:30am, waktu dimana langit kota Seoul masih gelap, berkabut dan dingin sampai menusuk kulitnya.

 _ **Tuuuut...**_ pluit kereta DoF berbunyi nyaring menandakan ia akan kembali ke _Town Male_ dan meninggalkan Yesung di Seoul. Ditatapnya berkali - kali kereta DoF, kereta yang mengantarkan dirinya bertemu dengan Choi Seung Hyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Daesung, Taeyang, G-dragon dan juga si kembar Baekhyun - Taehyung. Perlahan ketika kereta itu mulai bergerak ada segelintir perasaan tidak rela, namun Yesung mencoba untuk tersenyum, menguatkan hatinya bahwa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sekarang benar.

"Haa...Baiklah, pertama - tama aku akan kembali ke apartemen ku." Gumam Yesung yang keluar dari stasiun lalu menaiki sebuah taksi, setelah mengatakan alamat tujuannya Yesung memilih membuka kaca jendelanya setelah meminta izin kepada sang supir. Hembusan angin kota kelahirannya yang begitu ia rindukan terasa sejuk.

"Apa anda baik - baik saja, Tuan ?." Tanya sang supir saat melihat Yesung tiba - tiba saja menangis.

"Tidak...hiks, saya tidak merasa baik." Balas Yesung parau yang tentu saja membuat sang supir taksi khawatir.

"Jika anda mau, saya bisa mengantarkan anda ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

"Aniyo, antarkan saja saya ke alamat yang saya katakan tadi ahjussi." Sang supir pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung menangis dalam diam dikursi belakang, Yesung memang merasa tidak baik. Tapi bukan Rumah sakit yang ia butuhkan, melainkan TOP.

 _ **PIP...**_ setelah menekan beberapa angka, pintu dengan sistem keamana yang canggih terbuka, apartemen mewah yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 6 tahun lebih kini terasa lembab dan berdebu.

"Sepertinya aku harus membayar beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini." Gumamnya yang langsung menuju kulkas dua pintunya, dimana seluruh makanan atau minuman yang ada sudah kadaluarsa semua.

"Bagus, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa ku makan." Sambungnya lalu menutup kulkas kembali dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Disibaknya gorden jendela kamarnya agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan karena Yesung terlalu malas menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Baekhyun...Taehyung, Mommy merindukan mu nak." Lirih Yesung yang jatuh tertunduk ke lantai.

"Seung Hyun...hiks.." Isak Yesung yang lagi - lagi hanya bisa menangis.

.

.

 _We wish you a_ _Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a_ _Merry Christmas_

 _And a_ _Happy New Year._

Lagu – lagu khas natal kini melantun indah dan saling berkumandang disepanjang kota Seoul. Tanggal 24 Desember merupakan malam natal dimana keluarga atau orang-orang dekat esok hari akan saling bertukar kado. Butiran – butiran salju yang terus turun dari atas langit yang terlihat gelap namun cerah tidak menghalangi warga penduduk Korea Selatan untuk menghabiskan waktu malam natalnya bersama orang yang mereka cintai, entah untuk sekedar makan malam bersama atau berburu barang yang sedang promo gila – gilaan.

" _Merry Christmas...hohohoh."_

" _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."_

Seru para _Sinter Claus_ didepan toko. Selama musim Natal, sepanjang jalan di kota Seoul sekitaran pusat perbelanjaan dihiasi dengan 10.000 lampu dengan berbagai bentuk yang menakjubkan dan di department _store_ juga berlomba - lomba memasang pohon natal yang indah agar menarik pengunjung.

Disisi lain khususnya disebuah hotel daerah Gangnam ada pesta natal yang begitu mewah dan meriah.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kehadiran anda semua. Saya mewakili perusahaan _BLANC & ECLARE_ mengucapkan Selamat natal dan _enjoy ur party_." Ucap sosok wanita cantik berpakaian _long dress_ hitam dengan belahan dada yang sedikit menampilkan betapa sental dan putihnya payudara itu, wanita dari kelas atas memang sangat berbeda. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian, bicara, aura dan bahkan cara berjalannya pun selalu memberikan kesan anggun hingga membuat banyak pria berebut untuk memilikinya. _Blanc & Eclare_ merupakan perusahaan yang sedang naik daun saat ini dan setiap tahunnya selalu mengadakan pesta Natal untuk mengundang mitra kerjanya beserta keluarganya untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan dan salah satu tamunya adalah keluarga Yesung.

"Selamat malam Mr. Kim, ini putri saya Jessica. Dia yang akan menjabat sebagai CEO di _Blanc & Eclare_ menggantikan saya. Saya harap anak saya bisa banyak belajar dari anda, hahaha." Seru pria paruh baya yang usianya sudah setengah abad itu memperkenalkan putri sulungnya yang begitu cantik pada , ayah Yesung.

"Putri mu sangat cantik dan ini putra saya Ye-..." Baru saja menoleh kebelakang untuk memperkenalkan Yesung, sang putra semata wayangnya malah tidak ada ditempat.

"Sayang, dimana Yesung ?." Bisik Mr. Kim yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Mrs. Kim.

"Anaknya itu selalu saja kabur jika ingin diperkenalkan oleh perempuan, tsk." Gumam Mr. Kim yang sedikit kesal, padahal ia sengaja ingin mendekatkan Yesung dengan Jessica agar ketertarikan Yesung terhadap laki – laki bisa berubah, walaupun itu mustahil tapi Mr. Kim tidak pernah menyerah. Jika saja Mr. Kim tahu bahwa anak lelakinya sudah memiliki suami dan dua orang anak di _Town Male_ , kota yang menurut Mr. Kim itu hanyalah khayalan Yesung saja, mungkin ayahnya akan menyerah.

" _Dady...Dady...apakah semua kado ini untuk kami ?."_ _-Taehyung-_

" _Semua kado disini milik Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Tapi, yang ini kado untuk Mommy."_ _-TOP-_

" _WOAAH...Kenapa milik Mommy paling besar."_ _-Baekhyun-_

" _Daddy curaang..."_ _-Taehyung-_

" _Bogosipda_." Lirih Yesung yang lagi – lagi kenangan indah saat bersama TOP dan kedua anaknya di malam natal melintas, merenung di balkon tempat dimana tidak banyak tamu datangi Yesung menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyendiri sembari memandangi keindahan kota Seoul dibandingkan berkumpul bersama orang – orang yang selalu saja bicara bisnis.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sendirian ?." Tanya sosok pria jangkuk dengan stelan jas tuxedo hitam mewah yang melekat pas sekali ditubuh tingginya, terlihat keren dan tampan.

"Menghirup udara segar, didalam membuat ku muak." Jawabnya acuh tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang hanya bisa terkekeh dibelakang. Setelah mengambil dua gelas wine dari seorang pelayan yang baru saja lewat, Hanggeng yang juga datang ke acara _party_ mendekati Yesung dan berdiri disamping pria mungil yang dulu pernah ia cintai ini lalu memberikan minuman ditangan kanannya. Apakah mereka kembali menjalin hubungan ? jawabannya tidak, mereka berdua hanya berteman. Awalnya Hanggeng kaget dan tidak menyangka bahwa Yesung menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa ia berada di Seoul.

"Kau ingin hadiah natal apa dari ku ?." Tanya Hanggeng basa – basi untuk mencairkan suasana di antara mereka yang sedikit _awkward_.

"Jika aku katakan, apakah kau bisa mengabulkannya ?." Tanya Yesung yang kali ini menatap Hanggeng dengan serius dan penuh harapan.

" _Maybe Yes, maybe no_."

"Huuuh...kalau tidak bisa, jangan sok menawari ku hadiah natal." Kesal Yesung yang membuat Hanggeng tertawa, pasalnya semenjak Yesung kembali ke Seoul lima bulan lalu wajah Yesung selalu murung, sedih dan tanpa ekspressi. Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Hanggeng kembali melihat wajah Yesung yang menggemaskan.

"Oh ya Yesung...kau tidak ingin tahu aku datang ke pesta ini bersama siapa ?."

"Huh ? tidak tuh."

"Wah, kau benar – benar jahat sekarang."

"Biar saja, bwee. Hahahaha..." Ledek Yesung sembari tertawa lepas bersama mantan kekasihnya itu, betapa beruntungnya Yesung memiliki seseorang seperti Hanggeng, walaupun mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan khusus namun pertemanan mereka masih berjalan. Disaat Yesung membutuhkan seseorang, hanya Hanggenglah orang yang Yesung tuju.

 _ **TAAP...**_ satu sosok pria tinggi dengan tuxedo warna putih sama seperti milik Yesung menganggu acara tertawa dua sejoli ini. Pria cantik itu mendekati Hanggeng dan tersenyum pada Yesung.

"Waaah..." Gumam Yesung takjub melihat pria disamping Hanggeng, bagaimana bisa pria terlahir dengan wajah secantik itu, walaupun Yesung sering dibilang cantik juga. Namun pria dihadapannya ini lebih cantik ditambah tinggi badannya membuat Yesung iri, apakah mungkin karena efek rambut panjang sebahunya itu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Heh ?." Yesung menggerjab kedua matanya bingung berkali – kali, bagaimana dia tahu namanya sedangkan dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri. Mungkinkah Hanggeng sudah menceritakannya lebih dulu.

"Lihat wajah bodohnya itu, sudah ku katakan dia pasti tidak ingat padamu." Ucap Hanggeng yang membuat pria cantik disampingnya terkekeh.

"Tunggu, wajah mu tidak asing bagi ku. Apakah kita pernah bertemu ?."

"Kopi _americano_ dan _Cheese cake_ , kau selalu memesan itu saat datang ke Cafe ku kan." Jelas pria disamping Hanggeng yang membuat kedua mata Yesung yang tadinya sipit perlahan membulat lebar.

"Kauuu! yang ada di cafe Town Male, bukan ?!."

"Yeah, Kim Jaejong imnida. Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi." Entah Yesung harus memberikan reaksi bagaimana untuk menanggapi kenyataan didepannya ini. Seorang warga Town Male datang ke Seoul, _what the hell_.

"Kau pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa ia datang ke sini ? dan untuk apa dia datang ke sini ? begitu kan ?." Yesung semakin horor menatap Hanggeng, bagaimana bisa ia membaca pikirannya.

"Ketika aku terdampar di _Town Male_ , Jaejong lah orang yang membantu ku, memberikan ku pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Lalu setelah aku bertemu dengan mu dan keluarga kecil mu itu di Town Male, aku terpukul dan sakit hati."

"Ji-jinjjayo? Mianhae." Sesal Yesung yang membuat Hanggeng mengacak - acak rambut Yesung gemas.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, malah aku berterima kasih. Karna berkat itu, aku bisa mengetahui perasaan Jaejong dan juga diriku, ternyata selama ini kami saling mencintai dan kami memutuskan berpacaran dan dia pun memutuskan pergi ke Seoul menyusul ku."

"Tapi...bukankah itu berarti dia..." Sejenak Yesung melirik Jaejong yang dari tadi sikapnya tenang sekali.

"Tidak bisa kembali ke _Town Male_." Sambung Hanggeng yang membuat Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa kembali ke _Town Male_ , asalkan bersama Hanggeng bagiku itu adalah rumah ku." Mendengar perkataan Jaejong yang dewasa dan bijak membuat hati Yesung tersentuh, seandainya TOP juga berpikir begitu mungkin sekarang ia dan anak – anaknya sedang merayakan natal bersama.

"Kemarikan tangan mu." Seru Hanggeng yang tiba – tiba saja menarik tangan Yesung tanpa izin.

"Apa ini ?." Tanya Yesung bingung saat Hanggeng menjatuhkan sebuah kartu hitam legam ditelapak tangannya.

"Hadiah natal dari ku." Ucapnya membuat Yesung semakin bingung. Ayolah, kinerja otak Yesung tidak secanggih yang Hanggeng pikirkan. Jika otak Yesung diibaratkan seperti komputer, maka otak Yesung itu masih pentium satu.

"Kau tadi bertanya kan, apakah aku bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan."

" _Nde_ , lalu ?."

"Kartu ini adalah kunci apartemen yang khusus aku berikan padamu, karena hadiah yang sangat kau inginkan itu sedang menunggu mu disana."

 _ **Dheg...Dheg...**_ Jantung Yesung berdebar cepat saat dirinya berhasil memproses perkataan Hanggeng.

" _Aku mencintai mu, Choi Yesung."_

" _Mommy...Baekhyun sayang momy."_

" _Taehyung juga sayang mommy."_

Wajah tampan TOP dan wajah kedua anak manisnya kini berputar kembali didalam kepala Yesung.

"Jangan bercanda Hanggeng-ah, ini tidak lucu. Lagipula, kau kan tidak tahu apa yang ku inginkan." Balas Yesung sanarkis namun memper-erat pegangan kartu ditangannya. Ia senang mendengarnya, namun ia juga ragu dan takut jika apa yang ia inginkan tidak sama dengan apa yang ada.

 _ **PUUK...PUUK...**_ Hanggeng menepuk – nepuk pipi Yesung lembut lalu menangkupnya dan menatap mata Yesung yang sekarang sudah berlingan air mata.

"Tatap mata ku, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda bagimu ?."

" _A-aniyoo_."

"Kita pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama dan aku tahu dirimu bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri. Pergilah...Percaya padaku, jangan membuat usaha ku ini sia – sia." Ucap Hanggeng mengusap air mata yang jatuh dikedua pipi Yesung.

"Segeralah temui Seung Hyun dan anak – anak mu, Yesung-ssi." Seru Jaejong semangat yang disambut kekehan oleh Yesung, bagaimana caranya Yesung membalas kebaikan dua orang didepannya ini terlebih dengan Hanggeng.

" _Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.._." Ucap Yesung yang kemudian langsung pergi namun tidak lama Yesung kembali lagi menemui Hanggeng hingga menimbulkan pertanyaan 'Kenapa kau kembali ?.' begitulah.

"Aku lupa mengatakannya, _Merry Christmas."_ Cengir Yesung yang membuat Hanggeng dan Jaejong tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya tingkah Yesung.

" _Merry Christmas_ juga, Yesungie _._ " Dan kali ini Yesung benar – benar pergi menuju apartemen yang disebutkan oleh Hanggeng, tempat dimana keluarga mungilnya sedang menunggu dirinya. Tetapi, karena banyaknya tamu undangan menghambat lari Yesung untuk keluar dari pesta memuakkan ini.

 _ **GREEEB...**_ tiba – tiba Yesung merasakan kerah baju belakangnya ditarik seseorang dengan kuat.

"Mau kemana kau!." Teriak dengan wajah marahnya.

" _Appa_ , lepaskan...aku harus pergi!." Seru Yesung berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sang Ayah, namun Mr. Kim tidak peduli ia terus saja menarik Yesung ke tempat Mr. Jung dan putrinya berada.

"Diam dan jadilah anak baik sekali saja, Yesung." Bisik ditelinga Yesung.

"Ahh... , perkenalkan ini putra ku Yesung yang tadi kita bicarakan." Seru Mr. Kim menepuk - nepuk bahu Yesung dengan bangganya. Siapa yang tidak bangga memiliki anak semanis dan seimut Yesung.

"Hello Yesung, aku Jessica." Sapa Jessica dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya, jika saja Yesung normal mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"..." Yesung terdiam dan memilih tidak menyambut uluran tangan Jessica hingga membuat Mr. Kim yang berada disampingnya geram.

"Ah...maaf, Yesung itu sedikit pemalu." Dengan paksa Mr. Kim mengambil tangan Yesung untuk menjabat tangan Jessica.

"Kau pria yang sangat manis." Puji Jessica yang membuat Yesung tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah memiliki dua orang anak dan sekarang anak - anak ku sedang menunggu ku." Mendengar pengakuan Yesung yang ternyata sudah memiliki anak membuat Mr. Jung dan Jessica terkejut.

" _Mianhae Appa, Eomma_...Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Yesung yang tidak mengubris panggilan bahkan teriakan Mrs. Kim pun diabaikan juga oleh Yesung.

.

.

 _ **[Ditempat lain]**_

"Hyungie...kapan mommy datang?." Tanya si bungsu yang sejak tadi dipeluk oleh sang kakak tersayang, Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi...bersabarlah." Jawabnya sembari membenarkan bando tanduk rusa adiknya Taehyung yang sedikit miring.

"Dad..." Pria yang dipanggil Daddy pun menoleh. Ada sedikit rasa cemas diwajahnya, jujur saja TOP yang sejak tadi duduk disofa menunggu kedatangan Yesung tidak yakin bahwa UKE yang masih sangat ia cintai ah...bukan UKE yang akan selalu ia cintai selamanya akan datang dan memaafkannya, mengingat dirinya sudah berkata kasar dan menyakiti perasaanya.

"Yesung..." Gumamnya lirih. Kepanikan dan ketakutan terlihat sekali di diri TOP, bahkan saking takutnya TOP tidak ragu menggepalkan kedua tangannya berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk meminta agar Tuhan mengembalikan Yesung ke sisi anak - anaknya dengan jaminan TOP tidak akan menyakitinya lagi, bahkan jika Tuhan meminta nyawanya sebagai pertukaran akan TOP berikan.

 _ **GREB...**_ tiba - tiba si kembar memeluk TOP, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Taehyung bisa merasakan ketakutan sang ayah.

"Maafkan Daddy..." Tenggorokan TOP seperti tercekik rasanya, TOP tidak bisa berkata - kata lagi kepada kedua anaknya sekarang jika Yesung memang benar - benar tidak datang.

"Kenapa daddy menangis, hiks..."

"Hiks...Jangan menangis dad."

Si kembar mulai terisak karena melihat TOP menangis.

 _ **Cekleeek...**_ karena ayah dan anak sibuk menangis membuat mereka tidak sadar bahwa orang yang mereka tunggu - tunggu sejak tadi masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Seung Hyun, Baekki...Taegie." _**Dheg...**_ mendengar suara yang sudah lama mereka rindukan, secara serempak ayah dan anak itu menoleh ke satu titik dimana titik itu merupakan sosok Yesung yang sedang berdiri didepan mereka sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Hueeee...Mommy." Si kembar langsung berlari dan memeluk Yesung yang sudah berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. Lima menit Yesung mendekap kedua putranya dan sesekali mencium lalu menyesap aroma tubuh anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan hingga matanya kini jatuh dan fokus pada pria tampan yang sejak tadi hanya bisa mematung ditempat sambil memandangi dirinya saja dari jauh.

"Kau tidak mau memeluk ku Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari TOP, ia memilih memandangi Yesung yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dipeluk posessife oleh Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak merindukan ku Seung Hyun ?." Tanya Yesung lagi dengan suara paraunya dan tetap tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintai ku...hiks...la-.." _**TAP...TAP...**_ dengan langkah cepat TOP menghampiri Yesung, menangkup wajahnya sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya TOP sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam.

"Nnnhhh..." Leguh Yesung saat lidah TOP masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulum bibir manis Yesung tanpa malu dilihat oleh kedua anak mereka yang sudah biasa menonton adegan ayah dan ibunya.

"Seung hyunhh..." Rancau Yesung memukul - mukul dada TOP sebagai tanda bahwa ia kehabisan nafas, namum sang SEME yang begitu merindukan UKEnya tidak memperdulikannya, TOP terus saja melumat bibir Yesung bahkan dengan beraninya ia meremas pantat sental Yesung.

"Yak!Dasar Mesum!."

"Aww...Yaish.." Ringgis TOP mengusap - usap kakinya yang sengaja di injak oleh Yesung.

"Kau mau membunuhku eoh ? Atau memang itu rencana mu agar kau bisa menikahi UKE lain, hah ?." Tanya Yesung yang membuat TOP menatap dirinya tajam.

"Kau.."

" _Wa-wae_ ?." Gugup Yesung yang takut melihat tangan TOP terulur seperti ingin menampar wajahnya dan refleks Yesung menutup kedua matanya.

 _ **Sreeet...**_ dan ternyata TOP meraih tangan kanan Yesung lalu menyematkan kembali cincin pernikahan yang ditinggalkan oleh Yesung dulu ke jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin UKE yang lain, bahkan jika kau tiada didunia ini. Aku hanya ingin mencintai mu saja, _Saranghae_." Ucap TOP penuh kasih.

" _Saranghaeyo_ mommy." Timpal Baekhyun.

" _Love u_ mom." Sambung Taehyung yang juga tidak mau kalah oleh Ayah dan hyungnya.

"Hahahaha...hiks..." Yesung tertawa namun matanya menangis, melihat sang UKE tidak bisa berhenti menangis TOP membawanya kembali ke pelukan hangatnya begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang juga memeluk kaki kedua orang tuanya.

" _Nado saranghae_." Bisik Yesung yang membuat TOP tersenyum, kini mereka berempat berjanji apapun yang terjadi akan selalu bersama, entah dimana tempatnya asalkan selalu bersama itu sudah cukup.

 **-END-**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa tamatin FF ini setelah 1 tahun lebih menjamur hahahaah. Entah ada yang baca apa kaga, aku cuma mau publish aja karena kemarin ada liburan tahun Baru 3 hari terus Mood buat lanjutin ini FF bangkit setelah sibuk berkarir didunia kerja (/-\\) Bener - bener ya dunia kerja sama kuliah itu beda (T.T)

Kerja dari pagi sampe malam pulang langsung tidur, maklum saya kerja di Proyek (tapi bukan kuli bangunan loh._.) beda sama yang kerja dikantoran yang pulangnya sore :'v

Terima kasih buat yang sudah sabar nunggu FF ini, kepada kalian yang sudah komen dan PM aku untuk nanya kapan dilanjutkan.

Aku sudah lanjutkan, maaf jika kurang menarik atau tidak bagus.

Untuk FF yang lain sedang on going untuk dilanjutkan, itu juga kalau ada waktu :)

* * *

See You Next Story.

Sehat selalu untuk reader^^

 _ **Author**_

 _ **-Kimmie-**_

 **Jangan lupa kritik, saran dan komentarnya.**


End file.
